AÚN HAY QUE SEGUIR
by Azoe
Summary: Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Tengo ropa, dinero, una buena familia pero sobre todo tengo algo que llevarme a la boca a diario, ¿Qué de malo le podrías encontrar a mi vida?...    Bienvenidos a ésta nueva historia.
1. Estoy tan rota

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…..)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE RESPETE EL CREDITO.

* * *

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

¡Wii! ¡Hola! pues... quría subir esta historia hasta que ya la tuviera terminada pero... ya tengo 8 caps y... ¡Pues me dió la gana comenzar a subirla! Je je.

Pues... cuando subo nuevas historias trato de poner alguna explicación o referencia pero aquí me parece que no hay alguna...

Las edades se muestran en la historia...

Desde el principio se sabe quién es la villana de la historia... (uds. conociendome creo que ya saben que personaje de Naruto me "fascina" XD)

Si, creo que no hay algo que explicar... ¡No! Sí hay algo...

A veces la historia es narrada por Sakura y otras veces por yo je je (Sé perfectamente que puse "yo" XD), pero esto solo es en el primer capítulo... creo... XP

Ahora si, no hay nada que aclarar más que desearles un buen inicio de mes... es diciembre... ya saben, fin de año, fiestas, reflexión, blah, blah...

¡Disfutenlo! ¡Se los ordeno! Ja ja no se crean pero sí disfrutenlo... (El mes, la lectura y también "eso" que piensan ja ja) ^o^

* * *

AÚN HAY QUE SEGUIR.

_ Estoy rota, definitivamente estoy rota, no encuentro el motivo del por qué nací, estoy completamente sola, lo tengo todo y a la vez tengo nada. ¿Por qué la vida es así? Tal vez esto me tocó a mí y tengo que afrontarlo, sola…_

_Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Tengo 20 años y estudio Arquitectura en la Universidad, mi familia está bien acomodada, tengo ropa, dinero, una buena familia pero sobre todo tengo algo que llevarme a la boca a diario, ¿Qué de malo le podrías encontrar a mi vida? Acércate un poco más, y verás el por qué mi vida está podrida y yo estoy rota por dentro._

Capítulo 1: Estoy tan rota.

Sakura Haruno, una estudiante de excelencia, agraciada en todos los sentidos, una piel blanca y un cuerpo hermoso que solo eran comparables con sus hermosos ojos color jade y su peculiar pero nada desagradable cabello rosado a la cintura.

-Madre ya estoy en casa.

-Hola, ¿Tienes mucha hambre? Porque le estoy arreglando la ropa a tu hermana para la cita de la semana que viene, se verá tan bella no puedo creer que ya tenga 18 años es toda una mujer hermosa.

-… No hay problema yo me haré algo. –esa era mi vida, toda mi familia giraba en torno a mi hermana menor, al principio no me molestaba tanto, después de todo es como una especie de hábito que los padres consientan demasiado a los pequeños del hogar, pero después noté que prácticamente me ignoraban, estaban deslumbrados por Karin que ahora Sakura era casi invisible ok, minimicé, Sakura era invisible, sí, así estaba mejor, se ajustaba más a lo que era.

Karin esto, Karin lo otro, ¡Que dolor de cabeza! Y como si no estuviera completamente jodida, la hermana mía solo se dedica a hacerme la vida imposible, se pone mi ropa, me molesta poniendo a mis padres en mi contra cuando se le da su gana y se ha encargado de bajarme a cualquier novio o pretendiente que se me acerque, mis padres por el contrario a lo que yo espero me dicen que sea buena con ella y que no la haga enojar, que es mi hermana menor que debo quererla mucho, mejor dicho, han de haber querido decir "idolatrar" en vez de "querer" así como ellos lo hacen.

Ya estoy harta, me encantaría irme de esta casa y cambiar incluso de país, pero aún no termino los estudios, tengo un trabajo de media semana como mesera y aunque gano poco dinero ahorraré, saldré de este infierno…

-¿Sakura? ¿Vas a ir a la cena del próximo jueves?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Y qué vestido llevarás? –preguntó mi hermana con un tono extraño.

-No lo sé.

-Todos tus vestidos están sucios por mi pequeño accidente con el jugo de la otra vez. –dijo gozosamente mi odiosa hermana.

-No me lo recuerdes… -trataba de contar hasta 10 y respirar profundo.

-En verdad lo siento hermanita, no fue mi intención. –dijo falsamente con su voz melosa.

-No te preocupes –dije con una sonrisa fingida sin intención de ocultarla. –como trabajo y tengo dinero, me compraré un vestido, -vi la cara estupefacta de mi hermana –y como sé que mi hermana es un poco tontita con las cosas que tiene en la mano, lo compraré un día antes de la cena, así no me lo estropearas en algún "nuevo accidente" –dije delicadamente y fui a mi cuarto.

Escuché como en uno de sus berrinches Karin le gritaba a mamá que yo me iba a comprar un vestido nuevo y que ella también quería uno, olvidé mencionar otro "encanto" de mi hermana, nadie puede tener cosas mejores que ella, mucho menos yo su hermana mayor.

* * *

-¡Ah! Hinata, esa cría va a matarme de un infarto.

-¿Tu hermana de nuevo?

-Ella misma, no la soporto, sé que no es lindo decir eso de mi propia hermana pero ya no la aguanto, es como una patada en las…

-¡Bolas! ¿Ya viste Hinata? Tu primo acaba de recibir un balonazo, ¡Debió doler!

-¡Déjalo! Ino estamos en una conversación seria, ¿Podrías poner un poco más de atención? –pidió Hinata.

-Oh sí, lo siento Saku, pues mi opinión es la misma ¿Por qué no le das una paliza a tu hermana para que aprenda quién es la que manda? –Ino siempre tan ruda.

-Lo haría si mis padres no se me vinieran encima como si fueran la inquisición.

-Te compadezco Saku, en verdad no sé cómo diablos has podido lidiar con esto en tus años de vida, yo la verdad ya me habría escapado de casa.

-Lo he pensado, no me importan los lujos que tengo ahora, si me librara de ellos no me importaría vivir en una caja de cartón si así soy feliz.

Ambas chicas miraban a Sakura completamente tristes por su situación, eran las mejores amigas que Sakura tenía, conocían a su familia y sabían que Sakura no exageraba con respecto a su hermana, ella en serio era una cualquiera, una ofrecida, una malcriada y demás sinónimos que se le pudieran encontrar a tal mujer.

-Hinata, Ino, no me mal entiendan lo que les voy a decir pero… me siento sola. –dijo tristemente Sakura cerrando los ojos.

-Sakura-chan.

-Saku.

-Bueno, ya que terminó la escuela ¿Me acompañarán por un vestido?

-Como, ¿Hoy es la cena de los accionistas de la empresa en la que trabaja tu papá?

-Si es hoy, pensé en comprarme el vestido ayer pero, estoy segura que escuché a Karin entrar a mi cuarto en la madrugada, le dije que lo compraría ayer y seguro lo buscaba para estropearlo, me alegra no haberlo comprado ayer.

-Esa hermana tuya, si no le das la paliza tu se la daré yo, ¡Me cobraré mi derecho de amiga! –gritó Ino con su puño alzado y su otra mano en la cintura.

-Bien Sakura-chan, vamos al centro comercial por un lindo vestido. –dijo Hinata con una gotita en la cabeza por la acción de Ino.

* * *

Habiendo llegado a casa Sakura encontró a su madre arreglándole el cabello a su hermana, ésta tenía un vestido rojo con detalles plateados bastante provocador al pensamiento de Sakura, _"nunca pensé que diría esto pero, mi hermana es toda una zorra"_ se dijo mentalmente mientras veía como su hermana alzaba aún más su busto, si es que se podía más ante tremendo escote…

Sakura por su parte tomó un baño, fue a su cuarto a vestirse, saco el vestido de su forro y se lo puso, era un vestido negro con flores blancas y rojas en la parte baja, un vestido verdaderamente hermoso, su figura resaltaba notablemente, Sakura se veía bellísima, tenía un escote decente y todo estaba en su lugar como debía ser en una mujer decente.

-Sakura baja quiero verte.

Sakura bajo de su cuarto ya maquillada y peinada, decidió maquillarse levemente los ojos y dejarse el cabello suelto un poco rizado.

-Oh, Sakura te ves hermosa, me gusta mucho ese vestido ¿Lo compraste hoy?

-Así es madre, Hinata e Ino me ayudaron a escogerlo, mejor dicho Ino fue quién me dijo que este me quedaría bien.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ino, llevo a dos princesas hoy, estoy muy orgullosa.

-Gracias madre. –sintió algo extraño y es que su madre nunca le había dicho algo tan lindo, generalmente los elogios eran para Karin, pero ahora fue algo compartido, se sintió un poco feliz por eso.

* * *

-Padre ¿En donde será la fiesta? –preguntó Sakura mientras quitaba su atención de la ventana para situarla en su padre que manejaba el auto.

-En la residencia Uchiha, es la residencia de mi jefe, el hizo esta fiesta como motivo de felicitación a todos por nuestro desempeño en el año.

-Ah, ya veo… _¡Dios que aburrido! Hasta escuchar como Karin esconde a sus gamberros en su cuarto para que mamá no le descubra sus porquerías es más entretenido que estar en esa aburrida cena, me aburriré, mi hermana estará de zorra, luego llegaremos a casa, iré al baño, vomitaré en honor a mi gran vida y después… me iré a dormir. _–pensaba mientras seguía viendo por la ventana.

-Llegamos –dijo el señor Haruno aparcando el auto en donde el valet parking le indicó. Al bajar las chicas estaban absortas admirando la gran residencia.

-Sí que está grande, ese jefe de papá debe de estarse pudriendo en dinero, es más debe de haber hecho esta fiesta para liberarse un poco de él, seguro que se ahoga en sus propios billetes.

-Wow, ¡esta casa está increíble! ¿Crees que tenga hijos hombres?

-Huu, aléjate, no te me acerques tanto no quiero que se me pegue lo zorra.

-Vamos, quisieras ser como yo.

Sakura río, -Créeme que no quiero ser como tú, el saco de zorra me queda aun muy grande, es perfecto para ti y tus enormes pechos hermanita, te dejo el puesto.

-Já, solo tienes envidia de mi hermoso cuerpo, Sakura yo no recuerdo que a tus 18 tuvieras estas curvas, es una lástima hermana.

-Claro, claro –dijo empujándola por la cabeza –entremos que papá y mamá nos llaman.

La residencia era en verdad hermosa, todo un lujo en toda la extensión de la palabra, Karin empezaba a estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo su hermana hace un momento sobre el señor Uchiha ahogándose en su propio dinero, y no era para más, la fiesta era a todo lujo, una orquesta por allá, bocadillos de otros países por acá, vino del más caro y fino ahí, ¡Era todo un despilfarro de dinero!

-¡Fugaku! ¿Cómo estás? –saludó amablemente el señor Haruno.

-¡Haruno! Esperaba a que llegaras, ahora si puede empezar la fiesta. –dijo alegremente el señor Uchiha acompañado de su esposa y un muchacho muy parecido a Fugaku. A pocos metros de distancia estaban Sakura y Karin mirando la escena.

-¿Es mi imaginación o se lleva bien con tu papá?

-Creo que si se llevan bien.

-No es por nada pero yo tenía la idea de que su jefe era más sofisticado como para ser tan buen amigo de tu papá entiendes ¿Verdad?

-Si entiendo, Sak, no le digas a papi pero yo también tenía esa opinión.

-… _abusiva con su padre y aparte criticona… eres todo un modelo. _–pensó la peli rosa mirando mal a su hermana.

-Chicas vengan, quiero presentarles a mi jefe y su familia.

-¿Estas son tus niñas? ¡Son hermosas! ¿Cuál es tu nombre señorita?

-Eh, Sakura señor, es un gusto conocerlo. –Sakura estaba un poco extrañada por la forma en que le pidió su nombre, normalmente toda la atención va hacia Karin por su provocadora forma de vestir pero, pareciera como si el señor Uchiha no la hubiera visto, Karin al notar esto rápidamente decidió llamar su atención.

-Hola señor yo soy Karin, la pequeña de papi. –dijo dulcemente.

-Hola linda, eres muy hermosa. –listo, ahora la atención estaba en Karin, la verdad me estaba preocupando, creía que cuando alguien me pusiera atención se acabaría el mundo o mínimo habría algún terremoto pero todo fue una ilusión, respire hondo. –Ellos son mi esposa e hijo mayor, dijo presentando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y largo y a un joven muy apuesto de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, se veía que tenía buen cuerpo, Karin estaba a punto de "atacar" al pobre hombre –Ah, casi lo olvido ella es su novia. –presentando a una linda chica de cabellos azulados y ojos color miel.

-Konan, un gusto –dijo cortésmente la chica, era muy hermosa. Pude notar que mi hermanita tenía cara de desanimo total. Me dio gracia.

-Fugaku-sama –dijo un hombre mayor, parecía ser el mayordomo –su hijo ya ha llegado.

-Valla, ya era hora, ese Sasuke me va a sacar canas verdes.

-¿Tu muchacho? Cierto no lo veía creía que no vendría ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Oh, tiene 27 un poco mayorcito y no consigo que se case.

-Mmm 27 perfecto para mí, no importa la pequeña diferencia de edad.

-10 segundos y 3 decimas, Karin estás perdiendo tu toque de interés, normalmente dices eso en menos tiempo según el "zorrímetro"- jacté riéndome.

-… estúpida.

-Sí, mi hijo ha sido muy selectivo a tal grado que no le agrada ninguna chica para casarse y formar una familia, ¿Crees poder ayudarme amigo? –preguntó pícaramente al señor Haruno.

-Karin es la indicada, es mi pequeñita y estaría completamente feliz si ella y tu hijo se conocieran.

-Claro, claro… la zorra primero. Si supieras lo que hace tu "pequeñita" cuando tú y mamá no están en casa ni pensarías en meterla con el hijo de tu jefe…. –susurró la mayor graciosamente y en seguida Itachi que estaba a lado suyo comenzó a reír, solo él pudo escucharla. Sakura de inmediato se puso nerviosa.

-Descuida, no le diré a nadie. –susurró tocándose los labios con su dedo índice en señal de complicidad.

En la entrada se veía a un muchacho, era el muchacho más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida, su cabello ora negro azabache sus ojos oscuros como pozos pero tan hermosos como la noche, aún bajo ese impecable traje podía destacar ese bien formado cuerpo que seguro poseía, en fin ¡Era todo un adonis! Todas las mujeres lo veían, era como un espectáculo para la pupila femenina, pude notar que algunas chicas que venían con sus parejas se aventuraban a quedársele mirando a esos pozos negros y esa piel tan blanca.

-Hijo, acá. –Fugaku hizo señas para que el mencionado prestara atención.

-Hola papá. –Saludó a su padre con una voz gruesa y sexy, ¡Oh! Todo en el era sexy. A todo esto hay que mencionar que yo sabía mantener mi postura, seria, y decente, que lástima que no pueda decir eso de mi hermana T.T

-Mira hijo él es nuestro socio y mi gran amigo el señor Haruno, trabaja con migo en la compañía de la zona sur. Ellas son su esposa e hijas, Karin –dijo mostrándole a mí ofrecida hermana la cual casi lo abraza. Lo sé, eso es de pena ajena. –y la señorita Sakura. –un saludo normal nada fuera de lo común, creo que fue bueno, si me saludara de alguna forma especial mi hermanita me habría lanzado una bomba nuclear. –Sasuke, me gustaría que conocieras un poco más a la señorita Karin ¿Puedes hacer eso por tu viejo?

El mencionado miró un poco a Karin mejor dicho la escaneó completamente, siendo la chica de su agrado visual. –Claro, ¿Por qué no?

-Sí, ya calló, iré a tu funeral amigo… -de nuevo susurró burlonamente y de nuevo el hijo mayor río ahora un poco más audible.

-Ja ja, basta, eres demasiado graciosa, ¿Oíste eso cariño?

-Baja la voz Itachi tu padre puede oírte y si lo escuché… fue gracioso. –la chica de ojos miel trató de contener la risa, pero tuvo que girar hacia otro lado. –Konan era una mujer muy observadora, ella se dio cuenta al instante de las diferencias entre la chica del cabello rosado y la del cabello rojizo, y ahora las comprobaba.

-Después de ti. –dijo cortésmente a la menor mientras la guiaba hacía la mesa más apartada. Karin miró a su hermana en son de "Ahí tienes perdedora" y Sakura solo se despedía de ella en con un burlón ademán con su mano.

A todo esto Fugaku miró a Itachi, y le alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación y victoria, el mencionado cerró los ojos y una gotita estilo anime se hizo presente en su cabeza, -¿Ves? Te dije que en esta fiesta encontraríamos a una linda chica para Sasuke. –dijo completamente animado el señor y aún con el pulgar en alto.

-Ok, ok, pero baja ese pulgar o Sasuke se dará cuenta. –pedía mientras trataba que su padre bajara su "victorioso pulgar" a veces Itachi no sabía qué hacer con los planes locos de su padre por encontrarle cuñada.

-Si eso es una linda chica entonces yo soy la reina de Roma.

-Ja ja, tú también eres muy graciosa cariño. –Itachi reía felizmente mientras abrazaba a su bella novia.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, Sakura hasta hace poco estaba más aburrida que un niño sin juguete pero de pronto se le ocurrió el modo de salir de su aburrimiento, se había puesto a observar la casa desde su mesa, quería observar más de cerca la construcción pero no quería hacer que pareciera una insolencia así que tuvo que conformarse con lo que viera desde ahí para su proyecto que estaba preparando junto con Hinata e Ino.

-¿Muy aburrida? –preguntó una chica de ojos color miel sorprendiendo a la peli rosa.

-Ehm, lo siento. –se disculpó con una tierna sonrisa conmoviendo a Konan.

Konan no pudo resistirlo y abrazó a la chica. -¡Eres tan linda! Lo siento es que siempre quise tener una hermana y tu eres tan pequeña y bonita.

-… gra… gracias señorita Konan.

-Solo Konan, -se sentó al lado de la chica. –y dime Sakura. ¿Te interesa algo de la casa de los Uchiha?

-Sí, bueno es que esta casa tiene una construcción increíble y yo estudio Arquitectura, en verdad esta residencia me gustó mucho, estaba mirándola tratando de grabarme algunos detalles para un proyecto que tengo en la Universidad.

-¿Y por qué no en vez de mirar de lejos la ves de cerca? –preguntó el hermano mayor apareciendo en medio de las dos chicas asustando a la peli rosa.

-¡Itachi! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no aparezcas de ese modo. Discúlpalo, él es experto en meterse en conversaciones.

-No soy un metiche, solo pasaba por aquí y me interesó lo que la pequeña decía, además todo sea por la educación, si quieres podemos mostrarte esta casa, ¿Necesitas fotos o algo así?

-¿E… en serio? –parecía broma. -¿En verdad harían eso por mi? –preguntó completamente emocionada.

-Hablo en serio, ¿Tienes cámara?

* * *

Mientras Sakura cumplía su reciente sueño, Sasuke y Karin hablaban de cosas triviales. Karin se le insinuaba cada que podía y Sasuke solo se dejaba llevar, ¿Qué podía hacer? Era solo un mortal que no podía desperdiciar tan buena oportunidad, cabía mencionar que a Sasuke le encantaban las mujeres, era serio sí, pero siempre conseguía a la mujer que quería casi sin mover un dedo, la hija del socio de su padre la cual estaba muy buena no era la excepción.

Por otro lado, Sakura sacaba fotos con su celular, mientras platicaba con Itachi y Konan, ambos le agradaron mucho eran personas muy cordiales y sobre todo Konan era sorpresivamente muy cariñosa con ella, como le hubiera gustado que su hermana fuera ella y no la zorra que ese mismo instante estaba… ¡Un momento! Su hermana la zorra estaba coqueteando con el hermano de su nuevo amigo Itachi, el cuñado de su nueva amiga Konan. ¿Eso afectaría en algo su nueva amistad? Si afectara en algo ellos ya le habrían preguntado algo sobre Karin pero más que eso, parecían más entretenidos en que ella les siguiera platicando sobre las cosas que hacía en su carrera. Tal vez después de todo no afecte en mucho, o eso era lo que ella esperaba, ya estaba cansada que todo girara en torno a su hermana.

Cuando terminó su recorrido y la sesión de fotos a tan amplia mansión decidieron regresar al salón principal donde era la fiesta. Platicando con ellos a Sakura se le pasaron las horas como minutos, cuando era hora de que la familia Haruno se retirara a su hogar, Konan cariñosamente abrazó a la chica y le pidió su número de teléfono para seguir en contacto con ella, Sakura aceptó con gusto y así termino una velada que creía sería horrorosa.

En el auto, Karin no paraba de hablar sobre el tipo con el que estuvo… a Sakura le era difícil recordar su nombre. Sus padres no paraban de felicitar a Karin por tan buen partido, blah, blah, blah… por primera vez Sakura no escuchaba, todas las voces le eran inaudibles y es que la emoción de tener nuevos amigos era casi nueva, a sus tres mejores amigos los conocía desde hace años y sinceramente ella no esperaba recordar esa capacidad para hacer amigos tan fácilmente como antes, solo esperaba que, como a muchos, Karin no se los quitara…

* * *

Tal vez aburra... bueno no sé su opinión, solo les pido que no juzguen la historia en su primer cap... (¡Por favor!) ¡Prometo que mejora! ¡Y hasta lemon habrá!... Ok, eso no lo aseguro... por que aún no la termino, pero... ¿Qué les parece si, conforme avance la historia, ustedes en un lindo comentario me dicen si quieren lemon o no? Suena bien ¿No? ¡Ustedes decidirán! Eso me gusta.

Bueno, como escribía... éste es el primer cap. de ésta nueva historia.

Espero que les guste, que la agreguen a sus favoritos, y ¿Por que no? Que me dejen comentarios... ¡Comenten que no muerdo! XD

Gracias y... ¡Nos leeeeeeeemos!


	2. Conociendo a la familia

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…..)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE RESPETE EL CREDITO.

* * *

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Sakura:_

_La familia es la base de todo, tus sentimientos, tus creencias, todo abarca a la familia. Y es que los padres son los responsables de que la familia sea bien criada, todos iguales sin ninguna distinción… ¿O no?..._

Capítulo 2: Conociendo a la familia.

-¿Entonces? ¡Dímelo todo Saku! ¡Pobre de ti si te quedas con algo sin decirnos eh!

-Pero, ¿De qué hablas? Yo solo dije que había conocido a dos personas geniales, no que hice una orgía.

-¿Y eso qué?

-… Olvídalo.

-Ino-chan deja que Sakura-chan nos platique poco a poco, no la presiones ¿Si?

-Está bien, dinos Sakurita, linda, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Ino con un tono de voz como si fuera niña chiquita.

-Pues, -respiró profundo –hay chicas, eran las personas más geniales que haya conocido después de ustedes claro. Eran amables, eran tan buenos, uno es el hijo mayor del jefe de mi padre y la otra es su novia Konan, creo que me empieza ver como su hermana menor que nunca tuvo. –platicó con gracia recordando los efusivos abrazos de la ojimiel. –Como quisiera que ella hubiera sido mi hermana.

-Bueno, cualquiera es mejor que tu hermana. –escupió Ino con desprecio hacia Karin.

-Eso es cierto. –dijeron Hinata y Sakura a la vez.

-Y cuéntanos Saku, ¿Cómo le hiciste para que tu hermana no te molestara por recibir la atención de ellos? Ella siempre quiere la atención de todos.

-Pues… ni quisiera lo notó.

-¡¿Cómo? –gritaron Hinata e Ino.

-Ya saben, hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer…

-Ni lo digas.

-¿Y ahora con quien?

-El hijo menor del jefe de mi padre, parecía bastante interesado en ella.

-Que mal gusto tiene el tipo.

-Sí, aunque es bastante guapo, ni hablar…

* * *

-Hola Sasuke-teme. –gritó un rubio, ojos celestes, apuesto e hiperactivo, entrando a la oficina de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hola dobe, pasa y cierra por favor. –dijo el Uchiha mientras habría un sobre.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Y por qué tanto misterio? –preguntó curioso mientras se acercaba más a su amigo.

-Unos papeles de uno de los empleados de mi padre de la compañía de la zona sur.

-¿Ah? ¿Y eso?

-Quería investigar un par de cosas, aquí esta su foto… mmm me hubiera gustado que Karin tuviera esos ojos verdes.

-¿Karin? ¿Quién es? –dijo mirando la foto del señor Haruno.

-Es una chica que conocí anoche.

-¿Qué? ¡Diablos! Sabía que tenía que ir pero María no me dejó. –lamentaba con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Ni hablar, por eso no tengo novia, es un sinónimo de cadenas en la libertad, en el cuerpo y en "aquello" –comentó burlón hacia su amigo.

-¡Oye! No estoy encadenado, estoy enamorado. Ya te tocará y quiero ver cómo te vas a poner. –reclamó aventándole la foto. -¿Y? ¿Qué tal la chica?

-Está muy buena bastante buena, tiene una delantera tentadora.

-Sasuke eres un enfermo, nunca cambiarás. –dijo alejándose cautelosamente de Sasuke.

-Discúlpame pero esta chica no te inspira a nada serio, solamente la disfrutaré unos meses máximo, además así me quito por un rato a mi padre que siempre me taladra con eso de formar mi propia familia.

-Mmm, oye aquí dice que el señor Haruno tiene dos hijas.

-Sí, tiene a Karin y a otra mayor que ella, creo que su nombre es Sakura, Karin me platicó pestes de ella.

-¿En serio? Eso no es de hermanos.

-Hmm, sonaba como una niña malcriada celosa de su hermana.

-Hay teme, con que "arañas" te metes…

* * *

-A ninguna mujer le interesa la fotografía y a ti que eres la única con esa afición te encuentras en una casa con tantos detalles y relieves y una hada madrina con su… novio… ¡Hay Saku, eres muy afortunada! –exclamaba la rubia abrazando efusivamente a la peli rosa.

-Sí Sakura-chan, con este material tenemos lo necesario para completar el proyecto, ¡Eres increíble!

-Fue mera suerte, aunque me alegra poder ayudar, con esto definitivamente Kakashi-sensei nos pondrá la nota más alta. Y bueno ya tengo que irme a casa. –se despidió de sus dos mejores amigas y tomó el camino de siempre hacia su casa.

El camino era bastante tranquilo hasta que escuchó una risa en particular que a veces le daba pesadillas, nada más y nada menos que su "adorada" hermana. Hablando por su móvil y casi gritando podría decirse que quería que toda la cuadra la escuchara.

-Lo que me faltaba. –refunfuñó cuando estuvo de frente con su hermana menor.

-Ah Sasuke espera un segundo. –alejó el móvil de su oreja pero podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación de Karin con otra chica.

-Lo siento Sak, es que Sasuke me habló, creo que vendrá a cenar a casa y no pude escucharte. –decía completamente orgullosa.

-¿Quién demonios es Sasuke? –preguntó normal causando una extraña sensación al chico del otro lado de la línea. –Como sea, me vale con quién te estés codeando pero ¿Podrías bajarle dos decibeles a tu "melodiosa" voz? Sería un calvario estar soportando tu griterío todo el camino a casa.

-Amargada y celosa.

-Zorra y gritona.

-¡Ash! –chilló y volvió a su conversación con Sasuke.

-¡Tenga! –festejó la ojiverde, en ofensas siempre le ganaba.

**-Y ¿No hay inconveniente si voy a cenar a tu casa?**

-Para nada.

**-Ok, por cierto ¿Con quién hablabas?**

-Ah, con mi amargada hermana, desgraciadamente me la acabo de encontrar camino a casa.

-Oye, deja de hablar de mí con gente extraña y con tanta libertad. Y ¿Crees que para mí fue genial verte? Ten consideración, acabo de comer. –pidió aburrida mirando hacia el cielo, de nuevo Sasuke escucho el comentario y ahora estaba seguro que aquella chica no lo recordaba. Eso era extraño, ninguna chica se olvidaba de su nombre…

**-Bien ¿A qué hora llego?**

-A las 8:30 está bien.

**-Ok, a las 8:30 será, nos veremos Karin.**

-Claro Sasuke, bye… ¡Dios está hecho un bombón! ¿No es genial Sak?

-¿Ah? ¿Quién jodidos es?

-¡Sasuke! El hijo del jefe de papi.

-Ah, pobre tipo, bueno espero que él te pague el hotel porque la verdad ya me canse de que lleves a tus guarros a altas horas de la madrugada.

-¿¡De qué hablas!

-Por favor, no te des baños de pureza con migo, siempre te andas metiendo con puro naco, guarro, feo y alguno que otro que si vale la pena, que te recuerdo estuvieron primero de tras de mí. Por lo menos aprovecha que este tipo se pudre en dinero y que te lleve a un hotel.

-Estas celosa, ya quisieras andar con él.

-Créeme que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si se fijo en ti eso quiere decir que no evalúa bien a las mujeres. –dijo maliciosamente y previendo los griteríos de su hermana, se colocó sus audífonos y puso el metal a todo volumen, si eso no bloqueaba los gritos de su hermana ningún género musical lo haría.

* * *

**-¿Entonces la zorra de tu hermana si se ligó al hijo del jefe de tu papá?**

-Parece que sí. Vendrá a cenar hoy a casa.

**-¡Como la odio! Tu hermana es tan sucia.**

-Dímelo a mí… déjala, se siente realizada, es a lo más que ha aspirado, siempre la veo con puro guarro, mal educado, pero este tipo tiene educación, dinero y ropa interior de la mejor marca, ¿Cómo no se emocionaría?

**-¡Pfff! ¡Patrañas!... si tu hermana se puso feliz tus padres han de estar en las nubes ¿No?**

-¡Uff! Te contaré: cuando llegamos a casa Karin gritó la noticia de que el tipo ese vendría a cenar a todo pulmón y de ahí se desató el caos. Su madre abrazó a su zorra hija como si hubiera ganado el premio Nobel de la ciencia, y su padre leyó todo el libro "Lámele las botas a tu hija"

**-¿Y tú qué hiciste?**

-Obviamente no la iba a adular como todos en esta maldita casa así que subía mi cuarto y yo creo que no bajaré a la cena, no creo que les importe mucho.

**-Deberías bajar…**

-No Ino, me molesta mucho que siempre todo sea para ella sin que mueva un maldito dedo mientras que yo ando sacrificándolo todo, ella tiene lo que quiere de su padre sin esforzarse pero yo casi vendo mis órganos para comprar mi Laptop. No quiero sentirme más rota de lo que ya estoy, ese hombre quiere con Karin y no necesito que ella me restriegue algo más en la cara.

**-Pero Saku, ¿Y si tu madre te lo ordena?**

-Mejor ni lo digas, así no me puedo negar o su marido se me echará encima diciendo que soy una irrespetuosa con mi madre y todo ese tipo de falacias.

**-Hay Saku, bueno terminaré mi parte del proyecto cuídate ¿Sí?**

-Sí, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura colgó y se acostó en su cama, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando su madre llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

-Sakura, ¿Vas a cenar con nosotros verdad?

-Preferiría que no, no me siento muy bien. -era verdad, tenía un mareo que no la había dejado en paz desde la mañana.

-Por favor hija, esto es algo importante para Karin.

-Karin, Karin, Karin, ¿Por qué no me abortaste y mejor tuviste a Karin como hija única? –dijo a lo bajo, susurro que su madre no pudo escuchar.

-¿Mande?

-Nada, bajaré cuando "Ricky Ricon" llegue. –dijo aburrida.

-Está bien, y su nombre es Sasuke ¿Ok?

-Como digas.

El muchacho llegó puntualmente a las 8:30 PM, lo recibió la orgullosa madre invitándolo cortésmente a pasar.

-Hola Sasuke-san es un gusto volverlo a ver.

-El gusto es mío.

-Permítame llamarle a mis hijas para poder cenar.

La madre subió las escaleras dejando al señor Haruno y a Sasuke platicando.

-Kari…

-Ya sé mami. Ya bajo. –dijo mientras salía de su cuarto y bajaba velozmente las escaleras.

La madre se dirigió al cuarto de su hija.

-Sakura, ya llegó Sasuke-san, ¿Podrías bajar ya por favor?

-Si mamá. –dijo aún mareada pero vestida adecuadamente para la ocasión.

Sakura bajó y encontró a su hermana de arrastrada ¡Ejem! Perdón de "platicadora" con el tipo.

-Sasuke-san ella es mi hija la mayor, Sakura saluda.

-Mucho gusto Uchiha-san.

-El gusto es mío. –dijo estrechando la mano de la chica. –aunque ya nos había presentado mi padre.

-Oh, lo siento no me acuerdo muy bien de usted así que estuvo mejor así. –dijo cortésmente la chica sorprendiendo completamente al Uchiha. _–Ja ja, toma eso perdedor._-pensó victoriosa.

La cena transcurría normal, Sakura pocas veces cenaba con sus padres ya que siempre se sentía rechazada por ellos y su hermana, esa vez no era la excepción le incomodaba todo pero más le incomodaba que el "chico Chanel" se le quedara viendo tanto, ¿Tan rara era? Es decir a quien debería estar viendo es a la zorra de su hermana no a ella. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que si Karin se percataba, la que tendría el problema sería Sakura? Quería que algo o alguien la salvaran.

Pocos minutos después el móvil de la ojiverde comenzó a sonar, Sakura muy poco discreta dio un suspiro de alivio, se disculpo y salió del comedor para ir a la sala.

Sacó el móvil de la bolsa de su pantalón y contestó rápidamente. –¡Quien quiera que sea lo amo!

**-Pero yo amo demasiado a Sai.**

-¿Y? ¡Yo te amo a ti! Hay Ino esto es horrible, ese tipo que huele a Paco Rabanne me ve mucho, no es mi imaginación estoy segura.

**-¡Sakura le gustaste!**

-Tú siempre armas una fiesta donde no la hay, no sé que pretenda pero me causará muchos problemas con la zorra. Por cierto… ¿A qué llamabas?

**-Mmm pues… a saber qué pasaba, oye Saku ¿Puedo hacer una travesura?**

-¿Una travesura? Ino tus travesuras no siempre son muy buenas, ¿Qué ganaré yo?

**-Pediré a tus padres que te dejen quedar en mi casa, y te libero de ese pequeño infierno…**

-Hecho. –colgó el móvil y regresó a su asiento en el comedor.

La cena seguía y en un momento sonó el timbre, la madre de Sakura fue a abrir, en la entrada estaba Ino con un chico alto, de piel pálida y muy atractivo.

-¡Hola señora Haruno! ¿Está Saku?

-¿Quién es mamá? –preguntaba Karin.

-Sakura, es para ti. –dijo entrando al comedor con los dos chicos.

-Permiso, hola Saku, hola Paula.

-Soy Karin.

-Oh, lo siento, suelo confundirme.

-Hola Sakura. –saludó el chico. Sai es el fiel novio de Ino, pero ese saludo sonó un tanto coqueto, eso no era normal.

-¿Sai? Ehm… ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo estas linda?

-¿Pues qué no la ves? Esta linda tonto… Ah, lo siento Sr. Y Sra. Haruno el es Sai, es un amigo. –bien, ahora Sakura ya entendía la travesura de la que habló su amiga. ¿Pero qué pretendía? ¿Qué iba a lograr con eso?

Sai saludó educadamente a la familia y prosiguió con lo que su novia le había pedido, miraba coquetamente a Sakura, tal acción no pasó desapercibida por una persona y otra lo veía atentamente.

-Bueno Sr. Y Sra. Haruno la razón de estar en aquí era para pedirles permiso de que su hija se quede en mi casa.

-¿En tu casa? –preguntó el señor Haruno, Sasuke solo miraba la escena, parece que ese tipo Sai quería algo con esa linda chica de ojos verdes… ¿Tipo?, ¿Linda chica? ¿¡En qué diablos estaba pensando! Ni la conocía.

-Si verá, Saku, Hina, y yo estamos en un proyecto muy importante y quisiera que ella se quedara en mi casa para terminarlo bien, Hina también se quedará, su primo irá a dejarla a mi casa en media hora así que… ¿Podría dejarla ir por favor? –pregunto como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Dime Ino, este joven las va a acompañar a tu casa ¿Verdad? Ya es un poco tarde y no me gustaría que anden dos jovencitas solas.

-Claro señor, yo las acompaño, no me perdonaría dejarlas solas.

-Sobre todo a Saku ¿Verdad? –preguntó Ino pícaramente.

-Claro amo… perdón Ino, no quiero dejar desprotegida a la linda Sakura.

-Bien pues no les quito más su tiempo, Sakura puedes ir, prepara tus cosas.

-Gracias padre. Disculpen todos me retiro. –dijo saliendo del comedor con Ino y Sai detrás suyo. -… Ino…

-Sí lo que sea, me preguntas después, ¡Hay tengo tantas cosas que decirte que acabo de ver!

-Amor baja la voz… -dijo Sai tomándola del hombro.

-¡Hay qué emoción! Mi vida eres tan buen actor.

Sakura subió a su cuarto para preparar algunas cosas, bajó en menos de 10 minutos, se despidió de sus padres, su zorra hermana y su "cuñado Lacoste". Sai llevaba coche así que el viaje tardó menos de 15 minutos. Cuando llegaron Hinata ya estaba ahí esperándolos.

-¡Hola Hinata! –gritó Sakura y abrazó a la morena. –Fue tan horrible, enserio que los amo a todos, me han salvado.

-Pobre Sakura-chan, ya estás aquí no te preocupes.

-Sí, ¿Sai te quedarás?

-Así es, la mamá de Ino no quiere que me valla ya que es muy tarde y el camino a mi casa es largo.

-No sé qué pretendían pero aún así gracias a ustedes dos estoy salvada.

-¡Sí, ese es mi novio!

-Aunque al principio no entendía nada, me hubieras dicho algo Ino.

-Fue una buena sorpresa ¿No?

-¿Y cómo salió? Ino ¿Viste a ese muchacho? –preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Sí lo vimos ¿Verdad amor?

-Sí, y me quería matar.

-¿Matar? ¿Pero por qué? –ahora la que preguntaba era Sakura.

-¡Hay, tenemos que sentarnos!

Tomaron asiendo después de que Sakura saludara a la amble madre de Ino.

-Bien, el objetivo de todo esto fue porque precisamente tú me dijiste que el tipo no te dejaba de ver, así que se me ocurrió la no tan mala teoría de que le gustaste, pensé rápidamente en algo, Sai estaba con migo, solo llamé a Hinata y lo demás fue ir por ti y confirmar que si le gustas.

-Eso es tan… ¡Ilógico!

-Yo también pensé eso, pero Ino me pidió que actuara que me gustabas y no perdía nada. Le gustaras al tipo o no de igual manera no se metería por que iba por tu hermana. Y conforme estaba en mi grandiosa actuación, pues te diré que si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría bien muerto, aunque no podía verlo mucho porque sospecharía.

-Yo me encargué de verlo atentamente. –dijo la rubia orgullosamente.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál era la reacción de ese muchacho? –preguntaba Hinata.

-Pues, cuando llegamos y Sai te dijo linda el muchacho lo miró mal, después seguía viéndolo mal y ni siquiera veía a Karin solo por ver a Sai cómo te miraba, como si estuviera diciendo "¡Hey! No la veas así" o algo por el estilo y al final cuando tu papá dijo que sí, se te quedó viendo con una cara extraña como si dijera "No te vayas" parecía como si quisiera que te quedaras.

-¡Wow! ¡Sakura-chan! En verdad le gustaste.

-¿Cómo? Pero si le gusté tan de pronto y el fue por mi hermana quiere decir que…

-¡Sí Saku! ¡Quiere decir que te vio más atractiva que a tu hermana!

-¡No! ¡Quiere decir que es un abusador y un guarro! –espetó completamente asqueada.

-Ja ja, sabía que dirías eso Sakura. –comentó Sai fascinado por la conclusión de Sakura. Ambos se echaron a reír, cabía mencionar que Sai y Sakura eran buenos amigos, después de todo Ino y Sai se conocieron por ella.

-Amor, no digas eso o pensará que está bien. Mira Saku, si quieres no me creas y búrlate junto con Sai pero si le gustas te buscará y quién sabe, hasta podrías tener algo con el ¿No?

-No lo creo Ino, el "tipo Hollister" solo quiere acostarse con Karin, hace lo que tenga que hacer y se irá, ya verás que así pasará.

-Mmm, bueno solo dale tiempo al tiempo, ya verás que tengo razón, tengo uno de esos presentimientos. Presiento que te buscará en la universidad o algo así, y si lo hace pues seguimos con la actuación y a ver qué resulta ¿No? ¿Amor estarías de acuerdo?

-Claro, Sakura también es mi amiga y si ese tipo quiere hacer lo mismo con Sakura que con su hermana se las verá con migo, esta actuación me da un buen motivo para meterme en lo que me dé la gana.

-¡Así se habla! Y pues, ya que estamos todos reunidos ¿Por qué no nos divertimos el resto de la noche? Es decir, es viernes.

-Sí, ¡Yo digo juegos de mesa! –todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la Hyuga y comenzaron a jugar el clásico pero para nada aburrido dominó para después continuar con el amplio repertorio que poseía Ino.

* * *

Otro cap... espero sea de su agrado.

Gracias por leer, espero y la pongan en sus favoritos, ¡Dejen reviews porfa! y sin más que decir...

¡Nos leeeeeeeeeemos!


	3. Conociendo a Karin

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…..)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE RESPETE EL CREDITO.

* * *

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Karin:_

_Nací con una hermosura que me ha dado muchas cosas, siempre he sido mejor que ella… todo el mundo sabe que soy más hermosa que mi hermana mayor y ahora eso está más que comprobado ya que mi novio es Sasuke Uchiha, él es alguien que Sakura jamás tendrá. Para ella es inalcanzable._

Capítulo 3: Conociendo a Karin.

-¿Hola?

**-Hola Sakura, soy Itachi ¿Me recuerdas?**

-Itachi-san es un gusto volver a hablar con tigo.

**-Vamos, solo Itachi ¿Ok? Bueno solo quería preguntarte ¿Qué harás esta tarde?**

-Pues… en realidad nada.

**-¡Perfecto! Konan quiere verte y me encargó avisarte si nos veíamos hoy mismo, a veces ella es muy impaciente je je.**

-¿En serio? Es decir, me encantaría volverlos a ver.

**-Genial, nos veremos en la cafetería que está al lado de tu Universidad ah, si quieres puedes llevar a las amigas de las que nos platicaste ese día.**

-¿Sí? Gracias, estaremos ahí.

**-Muy bien… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me ves así?**

-¿Perdón?

**-Oh, lo siento no era para ti, mi hermano me ve de forma extraña… ¡bah! Olvídalo, nos veremos Sakura.**

-Está bien adiós.

**-Adiós no, hasta luego.**

-Sí, hasta luego Itachi-san.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Sai. El y Sakura estaban juntos en las primeras tres clases.

-El hermano de mi "cuñis"

-¿Cuñis? ¡Que linda! ¿Acaso le estas tomando cariño?

-¿Cariño? Si solo lo he visto una sola vez, y no tengo un buen recuerdo. Itachi me dijo que él y Konan querían verme y que ustedes pueden ir, ¿Vamos?

-No lo sé.

-Anda, será divertido. –rogó entrelazando sus manos con las de él viéndolo con ojos de corderito.

-Está bien, maldito poder de manipulación ¡Ustedes las mujeres fueron bendecidas con ese don ¿Y nosotros?

-Ustedes fueron bendecidos con el poder de complacer a las mujeres en cualquier cosa que queramos.

-Buena respuesta…

* * *

-¿Qué te ocurre? Por si no te diste cuenta le llamé a Sakura, no a su hermana.

-No te he preguntado…

-Entonces ¿Por qué me viste como animal cuando estaba hablando con ella?

-Es imaginación tuya.

-Como quieras, solo te digo que no te hagas idiota con migo.

-¿Qué?

-Mira Sasuke, no quiero sonar como el viejo pero un poco de seriedad en tus relaciones no le afectaría en nada a tu posición de galán.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo no soy un galán.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no te conviene estar saliendo con la tal Karin mientras checas todo lo que hace y deja de hacer la hermana, como por ejemplo parar la oreja cuando estoy hablando con ella para una sana salida.

-Lo diré de nuevo, todo fue tu imaginación.

-Te conozco hermanito, si hubiera sido mi imaginación estarías más que enojado y reclamándome por ser tan mentiroso, pero como ni te has parado del sillón eso me hace pensar que no imagino cosas… además me lo comprueba el tic de tu ceja. –indicó señalando con su dedo. Sasuke tenía un extraño tic nervioso en la ceja derecha el cual solo se mostraba cuando estaba realmente alterado.

-Es… un verdadero problema este maldito tic. –dijo ya derrotado ante la observación de su hermano, solo alcanzó a taparse dicha ceja con su mano.

-Mi consejo de hermano mayor es…

-No lo quiero.

-¿Ah sí? Pues jódete. Inmundo animal.

-Soberano imbécil. –estaban a punto de comenzar la típica pelea de ofensas y zapes cuando el timbre de la residencia sonó.

-¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? –llegó el rubio amigo de Sasuke todo sonrisas y felicidad.

-…

-Ok, ya me voy, nuestro ambiente asesino de pronto se llenó de flores y colores.

-Estoy de acuerdo, lárgate.

-Nos vemos Naruto. –dijo el mayor mientras salía por la misma puerta en la que entró el rubio.

-¿Interrumpí algo? –preguntó apenado.

-Nada especial, pelea de hermanos, nada fuera de lo común… ¿Y por qué vienes tan feliz?

-Ya sabes, María, es tan… oye ¿Por qué tienes el tic?

-Fue culpa de Itachi, empezó a decir pura estupidez sobre la hermana de Karin.

-Mmm ¿Qué decía?

-Que me interesaba todo lo que ella hacía y que lo vi feo cuando le llamó a la chica esa. –dijo casi acostándose en el sillón en señal de cansancio.

-¿Y eso no es verdad?

-Claro que no, ni siquiera la conozco, solo la vi bien ese día que fui a cenar a su casa y se le ocurre largarse con una chica extraña y un guarro que de seguro anda tras de ella, así que si la vi unos 20 minutos fue mucho.

-¿Y no te interesó ni nada?

-¿Qué parte de "no" no entendiste? Cielos, pareces Itachi.

-Mmm Sasuke no sé si te habías dado cuenta pero ese tic es a veces como un detector de mentiras…

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

-Que cuando mientes así te pones muy nervioso y tu tic se pone loco, es como un detector de cuando estás muy perturbado.

-Mierda.

-Mmm, no preguntaré nada, es tu vida. ¿Tienes los archivos que te encargué?

-Sí, ya te los entrego. –en el momento que Sasuke buscaba los archivos del rubio comenzó a sonar su móvil. –Ah, Naruto ¿Me lo alcanzas?

-Sí. –dijo tomándolo, sin querer vio el identificador "Karin". _–Ah, ¿Qué onda con esta? Típico… _-pensó mientras le pasaba el aparato a su amigo, siempre se frustraba cuando algo así pasaba, él al igual que Itachi y su padre quería que su amigo por fin anduviera con alguien seriamente. Y como Sasuke dijo que solo pasaría el rato con Karin… pues habrá que esperar a otra chica, hasta que se aburra de esta.

**-¿Hola Sasuke?**

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

**-Muy bien Sasuke, ¿Y tú?**

-Bien, bueno… me duele la ceja… -Naruto comenzó a reírse discretamente. –en fin, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

**-Bueno, pues quería saber si quieres venir a mi casa a comer y después… no sé podríamos pasar el rato. **–preguntó seductoramente, Sasuke rápidamente captó las intenciones de la peli roja.

-¿No habrán problemas?

**-Claro que no, nadie estará en casa…**

-Está bien, ¿A qué hora?

**-Ahora mismo…**

-Voy… -inmediatamente colgó.

-¡Detén al semental! Te recuerdo que me prestaste tu auto Sasuke.

-Naruto, no me jodas.

-No me jodas tú, yo gané. –exigió las llaves estirando su mano, Sasuke resignado le entregó el juego de llaves de su auto.

-¿Por lo menos podrías ir a dejarme a su casa?

-Eso sí que puedo.

* * *

-¡Hola! ¡Sakura aquí! –gritaba una ojimiel haciendo movimientos extraños con las manos.

-¡Hola! –dijo llegando. -¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien Sakura, ¿Ellos son tus amigos? –preguntó interesado el mayor.

-Sí, ellos son Hinata, Ino y su novio Sai. –los presentó señalando a cada uno.

-Mucho gusto. –saludaron ambos. De pronto el Uchiha se dirigió al joven. -¿De casualidad tú fuste a casa de Sakura el día que fue mi hermano?

-Ehm, sí, ¿Por?

Itachi se reía a todo pulmón, no pudo evitarlo al saber toda la verdad de ese día. _–Mi hermano es tan imbécil a veces, debería decírselo… pero como el no quiso el consejo de su sabio hermano mayor ¡Que se joda!..._-pensó cruelmente –Perdón, es que mi hermano me dijo que llegaron tus amigos a la cena y te fuiste con ellos, quería conocerlos. –mintió para no despertar dudas.

-Está bien Itachi, Konan me da mucho gusto verte.

-Igual a mi Sakura. Tenía tantas ganas de verte, yo soy diseñadora de modas y quisiera que te probaras un montón de ropa.

-¿Eh? –exclamó entre nerviosa y confundida.

-¡Sí! Por favor no me digas que no, quiero que tú y tus amigas se prueben muchos vestidos y pantalones y ¡Lo que se me ocurra! –gritó emocionada mientras abrazaba a Sakura. -¿Verdad que lo harás? –comenzaba a sonar melancólica. –yo no tengo hermanas, quisiera que me des ese gusto ¿Sí?

-E… está bien ¿No hay problema? –preguntó a sus amigas mientras ellas la veían con cara de emoción.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sabes que nos encanta la ropa! –chilló Ino.

-¡Gracias Konan-san! –gritó totalmente emocionada Hinata y ambas la abrazaron.

-Las mujeres tienen ese maldito poder de manipulación… -recordaba Sai.

-¿Y nosotros qué? –le completó Itachi, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír mientras veían el abrazo de las chicas.

Se pasaron la tarde en casa de Konan probándose decenas de conjuntos, vestidos, blusas, etc. De la mejor calidad, se veía que Konan era muy buena en sus diseños.

* * *

-Sasuke, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, pero podría estar mejor. –comentó roncamente.

-Sasuke, ya verás que la vamos a pasar muy bien.

-¿Segura que no hay nadie aquí?

-Segurísima, mis papis se fueron de viaje y mi tonta hermana no sé a dónde se fue, pero si llega no nos molestará, sabe que tiene que hacer los quehaceres de la casa.

-Bien pues… ¿Qué esperamos? –dijo agarrándola por la cintura mientras se posesionaba de sus labios y juntos subían escaleras arriba en dirección al cuarto de la menor.

* * *

-Bueno, es hora de volver a casa, muchas gracias por todo. –se despedían los chicos de Konan e Itachi.

-Esperen un momento, ¿Piensan irse solos?

-Bueno pues, yo tengo auto, las dejaré en casa…

-No amor, tu casa queda muy lejos no quiero que llegues tan tarde, podemos tomar el metro a casa.

-Sai, yo las dejaré, no te preocupes, si el viaje es largo ve a tu casa que yo dejo a las chicas en las puertas de sus casas. –se ofreció Itachi.

-Pero… -en ese momento el móvil de Itachi comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?

**-Itachi, ¿Puedes venir por mí?**

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde o de qué me hablas?

**-Estoy con Karin en su casa, le prometí a Naruto prestarle mi auto por eso no lo tengo con migo y quería saber si podrías venir por mí.**

-Claro, no hay problema, justamente estoy con su hermana… pero dejaré primero a sus amigas así que espérate un rato ahí ¿Vale? –Sakura prestó más atención, algo no le parecía muy bien.

**-Ok, nos veremos.**

-Más a mi favor… -dijo guardando el móvil. –resulta que mi hermano esta en tu casa Sakura y me acaba de pedir que valla por él porque su auto lo tiene el "trompo loco" –Itachi siempre llamó así a Naruto por su forma de ser, era una especie de "cariño"

-¿Trompo loco? –pregunto la ojiverde.

-Es un amigo de Sasuke, ¿Lo ves Sai? No hay problema, dejo a las chicas en sus casas y tú te vas tranquilo.

-Está bien, muchas gracias Itachi. –salieron de casa de Konan, se despidieron y Konan abrazó fraternalmente a Sakura mientras le entregaba una bolsa.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó curiosa.

-Es ropa que hice para ti, me imaginé tus medidas y estoy segura que te quedará perfecta.

-Pero Konan yo no…

-Acéptala por favor, es un regalo para una chica que me gusta considerar mi hermana, a pesar del poco tiempo. Espero verte muy pronto Sakura.

Totalmente agradecida abrazó a Konan y le agradeció. Después de las despedidas Sai entró a su auto mientras Ino, Hinata y Sakura entraron al auto de Itachi tomando caminos distintos. Konan los despidió con la mano.

-Itachi-san, esperamos que no sea mucha molestia. –se disculpó Hinata.

-¿Molestia? ¡Viven casi una al lado de la otra! En serio yo creo que si ustedes se quieren ver en las madrugadas para irse de parranda no tendrían problemas. –comentó divertido. -y aunque vivieran separadas no tengo ningún problema son amigas de Sakura y son muy agradables. –finalizó haciendo que las dos amigas se sonrojaran con tan lindo comentario.

Hinata era la que estaba relativamente más lejos de las otras dos amigas, Itachi consideró que era mejor dejar a la morena primero, luego Ino y obviamente al último Sakura. Cuando dejaron a Hinata en su casa Ino decidió abrir una pequeña conversación.

-¿Entonces tu hermano está en casa de Sakura?

-Así es, no sé qué diablos haga ahí pero como hermano mayor tengo que ir por el junior o de lo contrario Mikoto se me viene encima si no llego con su bebé.

-¿Es su madre? –preguntó Sakura entre risas por el comentario de Itachi.

-Así es.

-¿Sakura que no tus padres se fueron de viaje? –preguntó Ino temiendo lo peor.

-¡Oh! Demonios. –ante la mueca de duda de Itachi Sakura se puso nerviosa. Volteó a ver a Ino. -¿No creerás qué… ó sí?

-¡Yo que sé! ¿Y por qué rayos hablamos de eso mientras su hermano esta aquí? –dijo un tanto perturbada señalando a Itachi.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó cortésmente Itachi, aunque él ya sabía todo lo que las chicas sospechaban.

-No… nada,… es solo que… ehm…

-¡Su hermana es una zorra y quiere atrapar a tu hermano! –Ino soltó de golpe, y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca en señal de culpa.

-Te mato… -amenazó Sakura completamente avergonzada.

Itachi no decía nada simplemente manejaba, las chicas interpretaron esto de peor forma, pronto llegaron a casa de la rubia. –Señorita, su destino…

-Gracias Itachi-san, Saku lo siento…

-Cuídate, nos veremos mañana. –se despidió aún muy apenada, ni siquiera estaba enojada por la imprudencia de Ino, había sido un accidente.

Al seguir manejando y ya un poco más relajado Itachi llamó la atención de Sakura. -¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó normal.

-¿Me lo preguntas? Ino acaba de decirte prácticamente que mi hermana se acaba de acostar con tu hermano… que es lo más probable… ¡Ah! ¡Olvida lo que dije!

-Ja ja, ¿Estoy equivocado o Ino no quiere a tu hermana?

-No estás equivocado, mi hermana es… especial… -se reprimió de decir realmente lo que pensaba.

-Sakura… no te calles, si hay algo que me tengas que decir hazlo, recuerda que soy el hermano de Sasuke y si tú como su hermana notas que algo está mal en Karin creo que lo mejor sería que me lo dijeras, yo quisiera proteger a mi hermanito o ya te dije que Mikoto se me va encima si le pasa algo a su bebé –pidió suavemente. –y otra cosa, no estoy enojado, así que hazlo sin preocupaciones. –finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… verás Karin es muy especial en el aspecto de los hombres y la envidia, desde que tengo uso de razón siempre ha recibido todo el cariño de sus padres y yo creo que eso ha hecho que ella sea lo que es ahora. Yo estoy en primer lugar, nunca me puede ver con algo mejor que ella, sea lo que sea, cariño, amigos, cualquier gente que se me acerque ella la deslumbra y técnicamente me la quita, si a Hinata y a Ino las considero mis mejores amigas no es por nada, no cualquiera se da cuenta de cómo es realmente mi hermana. Y en segundo lugar están los hombres, no quisiera llamarla así porque es mi hermana pero ella se lo gana, es una zorra, siempre está buscando hombres, guapos o por lo menos bien parecidos, con dinero de preferencia y si antes anduvieron detrás de mí y ella me los quitó mucho mejor para su ego. –finalizó la explicación completamente frustrada al recordar desde sus padres, hasta sus amigos y toda la gente que le da la espalda por adular a su hermana.

-Veo que tu hermana te ha hecho sufrir bastante, tanto que ya no les guardas cariño ni a tus propios padres. –Sakura lo vio perpleja, como si él leyera su mente. –"Sus padres" eso dijiste hace un momento no "nuestros padres", debe ser… doloroso ver como tus padres te hacen a un lado.

-Sí que lo es, pero eso ya no cambiará… una práctica de 18 años no se quita con nada, temo que mis padres ya no tienen remedio. Creo que lo que más te debería importar es el hecho de que tu hermano esté de novio con ella, creo que debería tener cuidado.

-Sí, debo decirte que desde el primer momento que la vi me imaginé que sería así pero, llegar al grado de querer arruinar tu vida social, la amorosa, incluso atraer toda la atención de sus padres, eso es muy bajo…

-No te preocupes por mí, mejor preocúpate por tu hermano, no me cae mal enserio que no pero no lo quiero de cuñado, creo que mi hermana no merece tanta clase. Me haría sentir mejor seguirla viendo con los guarros de siempre.

-Cielos, que hermana la tuya, me aventuro a decir que son mundos distintos.

-¡Galaxias!

Itachi llegó a la casa de Sakura, ambos salieron del auto y Sakura sacó sus llaves.

-Karin, ya llegué, ¿Podrían bajar por favor? –en solo momentos Sasuke y Karin bajaron, Sasuke se veía un poco despeinado y se podían observar al menos dos chupetones en su cuello y Karin… mejor no hablo de ella.

-Sa…suke. –Itachi estaba perplejo ante los que sus ojitos veían y Sakura quería morirse.

-Hay Karin… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?... –comentó en un susurro que solo Itachi escuchó.

-¡Hola Sak!, ¿Todo bien? –preguntaba inocentemente la menor.

-Todo bien, solo detesto mi existencia y ya… nada fuera de lo normal.

-… Sasuke…

-¿Qué?

-Sak tenemos hambre, ¿Podrías hacer la cena? –dijo mirando a su hermana, después dirigió su mirada al hermano mayor. -¿Pueden cenar aquí? Por favor Itachi-san.

-¿No hay problema? –pregunto a la peli rosa.

-Ninguno, pasa. –todos entraron y Sakura se dispuso a preparar la cena.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –preguntó cortésmente a la chica.

-No te preocupes, la tendré lista en un minuto pero ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro, lo que sea.

-Quédate aquí, necesito estar platicando con alguien. –dijo tristemente, Itachi al igual que Konan veía a Sakura como la hermana que nunca tuvo y le preocupaba mucho la situación, aunque no lo dijera Sakura estaba muerta de la vergüenza, se veía mal, estaba pálida y su mirada no tenía el brillo de hace unas horas. Esa hermana suya le estaba consumiendo la vida cada vez que le hacía algo así. Pasó poco tiempo hasta que Sakura tuvo lista la cena, sencilla pero muy deliciosa. Sirvió la mesa y todos se sentaron a cenar, todo estuvo en silencio, Sakura casi no comió y Karin y Sasuke eran los únicos que hablaban. Itachi miraba a Karin completamente feliz y después miró a Sakura completamente seria y aún muy pálida, Itachi comenzaba a detestar a esa niña malcriada.

Acabó la cena e Itachi junto con su hermano ya iban de regreso a casa.

-¿Me reclamarás por lo que hice? –preguntó divertido el menor.

-No.

-¿Cómo? Siempre te la pasas reclamándome por las veces que me acuesto con mujeres.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-No me mientas.

-Sasuke, pude notar que en verdad te gusta Karin, así que no me preguntes porque nada de lo que yo piense o sepa te hará cambiar de opinión.

-¿Sepas? ¿Qué sabes?

-Nada.

-Dímelo Itachi, si te sirve de algo no estoy tan clavado con Karin como tú crees.

-¿Aún estoy a tiempo Sasuke?

-¿A tiempo para qué?

-Para alejarte de ella.

-No sé, dímelo tú.

-Me costó mi trabajo hacer que Sakura hablara de su hermana sin reprimirse, no te lo contaré todo porque igual te vale pero lo importante de esa plática es que la hermana es una fichita, anda con puro guarro y según me dijo Sakura tú eres a lo que más ha llegado. –dijo y Sasuke se quedó pensativo.

-No te fíes Itachi, de seguro la hermana esta envidiosa o algo así. –comentó solo para ver si podía sacarle más información a su hermano sin que éste se diera cuenta.

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo ya cumplí con decirte con qué persona te estás metiendo, allá tú si quieres seguir con esto. Sé que tu no viste a Sakura por estar viendo a tu novia pero ahora estoy seguro que ella decía la verdad, ella estaba muy avergonzada con migo por lo que su hermana y tu hicieron, creo que se siente ridiculizada o algo así. –dijo recordando tristemente, Itachi no lo sabía pero Sasuke si la había visto, estaba más blanca de lo normal y no tocó el alimento, se veía como si quisiera llorar.

-Me siento mal… -comentó un tanto arrepentido mientras esperaba una respuesta de su hermano.

-Yo también. –concluyó. Y el resto del camino pasó en total silencio.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en la Universidad y Sakura salía apresurada para llegar a su casa y preparar la comida para Karin, si ella no lo hacía Karin menos y así podían pasar los días y cuando llegaran sus padres la de la culpa sería Sakura, previendo esto Sakura avanzaba apresurada para tomar el autobús que la llevaba a casa, justo en la esquina de la parada se encontró al modelo novio de su hermana como si estuviera esperándola, _¡Ja! Tonta no pienses eso, ¿Cómo se fijaría en ti teniendo el cuero de tu hermana? Seguro se confundió y pensó que esta era su Preparatoria._ –pensó con una extraña mezcla de humor negro y depresión en su mente. Llegó hasta su respectiva parada, donde él también estaba.

-Disculpa, creo que estás confundido, mi hermana está en la Preparatoria que está a 20 minutos de aquí, para llegar debes tomar el autobús de allá.

-Gracias, pero sé perfectamente en dónde queda su escuela. –dijo serio y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, a pesar de sus lentes oscuros podía apreciar el verde jade de sus ojos, también apreciaba que ella seguía aún muy pálida.

-Bien… entonces nos veremos… -dijo tratando de alejarse de ahí y caminar hacía su autobús. _-¿Y este qué? Es raro el chico Chanel. _–Se estaba alejando cuando la ronca voz la volvió a llamar.

-Si estoy aquí sabiendo que no es la escuela de Karin es obvio que te estoy esperando de lo contrario ¿Qué haría aquí?

-Tú dímelo. –dijo viéndolo desde su hombro, su mirada era triste, y a la vez cansada, como si no quisiera verlo.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No tengo tiempo, tengo que prepararle la comida a Karin, tal vez otro día. –se dispuso de nuevo a retirarse, en serio no quería tratar con él pero un impulso por parte del Uchiha hizo que la tomara del hombro, sorprendiéndola.

-No tardaré mucho, te aseguro que no te quitaré mucho tiempo…

* * *

Uff, no sé, es mucho más fácil meter las historias aquí que en DA... aunque en DA tengo más libertad de muchas cosas... Como por ejemplo si aquí quiero decirles algo solo sería al final de un capitulo, porque si doy un aviso sin un capítulo me dan un "Estate quieta", pero en DA eso no pasa... mmm en fin... ese tema es complicado...

Aquí el tercer cap. espero que les guste, que metan la historia a sus favoritos y que me dejen comentarios porfa que yo se los agradeceré felizmente (¡Yay!)

Sin más que decir ¡Nos leeeemos en el 4to. cap!


	4. Conociendo a Sakura

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…..)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE RESPETE EL CREDITO.

* * *

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Sasuke:_

_Mujeres. Son lo más hermoso y delicado de este planeta… las mujeres son refinadas, amistosas, amigables, dulces y ¿Por qué no? Cuando son tus amantes son excitantes y sensuales. Pero las mujeres también deben tener valores, los pies en la tierra y también amor hacia su propia sangre, hacia su propia hermana…_

Capítulo 4: Conociendo a Sakura.

-Está bien pero en verdad que sea breve. –pidió impaciente.

-Ok, bueno… mmm no puedo hablar bien aquí, hay demasiada gente ¿No podríamos ir a algún lugar?

-Pero que… -fue interrumpida.

-¿Ya comiste? Te invito a comer.

-Ehm… -le costaba trabajo seguirle el paso, su cuñado Rabanne era demasiado espontaneo. –gracias, pero como ya te dije tengo que preparar la comida, no me puedo tardar demasiado, ¿Podría ser solo un café?

La llevó al mismo restaurante al que Sakura había visto a su hermano y su novia el día de ayer, así como ella dijo pidió solo un café. Sasuke observaba atentamente lo delicada que se veía la chica, hasta para tomar la taza era muy fina, como si hubiera tenido a los mejores maestros de etiqueta.

-¿Y bien tenias que preguntarme algo cuñado?

-Ehm si, quería preguntarte si…

-Sus medidas son: 94 cm, 62 cm y 86 cm. Su color de cabello sí es natural, le gustan las marcas aunque es difícil saber qué le hace al dinero que le da su padre para comprase las cosas pero creo que eso no será problema para ti. Le gustan los perfumes, le encanta el oro, y si quieres un buen regalo para ella yo creo que lo mejor sería un collar… de oro, guárdatelo en la mente. –recitó como si se lo supiera de memoria, siempre los novios de su hermana le pedían la misma información.

-¿Qué?

-¿Querías saber algo más?

-¿Qué es todo eso que me acabas de decir?

-Las medidas de mi hermana, sus gustos y qué le gustaría que le regalen… ¿Quieres saber algo más? Eres más exigente ¿Verdad? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Un momento, yo no te pedí que me dijeras todo eso.

-¿A no? Bueno es que no veo otra razón por la cual estés aquí… _haciéndome perder mi tiempo…_-pensó.

-Mira, todo esto es muy sencillo. Quiero pedirte una disculpa.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, mira quiero disculparme por lo que pasó ayer en tu casa, me dejé llevar y no quise que todo saliera así.

-No entiendo de qué hablas.

-Yo sé que te hicimos sentir mal, sé que te avergonzaste, verás la pregunta que te quiero hacer es… bueno, mi hermano me dijo algunas cosas que tú le dijiste ayer respecto a Karin, sé que no me dijo toda la verdad pero ¿Cuál es toda la verdad?

-Depende de qué te haya dicho.

-Me dijo que tu hermana es un poco fácil con los hombres.

-Cierto, y tu eres a lo que más ha llegado, no te dejará tan fácilmente, aunque creo que eso no te molesta mucho… ¿Algo más?

-No quiero saber sobre eso, lo que me interesa es… tu.

-¿Yo? Soy su hermana mayor ¿Necesitas saber algo más que eso? Aquí la que te debe de importar es tu novia, no su hermana.

¿Porqué todo el mundo le decía eso? Hasta la propia hermana se lo decía. -¿Y si no me importara tanto? –dijo sorprendiendo un poco a Sakura. -¿Si me importara más saber porqué te veías tan mal ayer?, ¿Si te preguntara por qué te sigues viendo mal ahora me contestarías?

-No pasa nada malo con migo. –mintió tratando de sonar fuerte, siempre que alguien le preguntaba algo así los sentimientos la dominaban al instante, la impotencia y el dolor acumulado de tantos años siempre se hacía presente con esa simple pregunta.

-Eso no es cierto, si tú me dijeras algo yo… -fue interrumpido cuando Sakura se levantó rápidamente.

-Ya es tarde, si no llego y le hago la comida, Karin le hablará a sus padres y tendré muchos problemas mañana cuando lleguen. –dijo mientras sacaba su cartera, dispuesta a pagar la cuenta.

-Espera, yo te invité.

-Al menos déjame pagar lo mío, no me gusta regalar mis cuentas. –dejó un billete y salió disparada en dirección a su casa. Sasuke se quedó un rato más aún muy pensativo.

* * *

-¡¿Dónde carajos estabas? ¡Tengo hambre Sakura, papi y mami sabrán de esto!

-No molestes Karin, ya estoy aquí ¿Podrías solo por una vez en tu vida dejar de joderme?

-Papi me dijo que tú tenías que encargarte de los deberes de la casa y que yo comiera correctamente, es obvio que no lo estas haciendo como debes, ayer te fuiste a quién sabe dónde con las tontas de tus amiguitas y el hermano de Sasuke. ¿Y yo?

-No te hagas la sufrida que estabas muy feliz aquí cogiendo con el tipo ese Hollister, así que no te hagas la que tenías mucha hambre porque lo último que te pasó por la cabeza fue comer… comida. –especificó.

-¿Tienes envidia? Claro cómo a ti nadie te pela te da envidia que alguien tan guapo como Sasuke ni siquiera te volteé a ver.

-Número 1: no tengo envidia de nada que tenga que ver con tigo y número 2: si le dices a tu padre sobre lo de ayer yo también le diré sobre tu linda tarde con ese tipo así que te callas y me dejarás hacer la comida.

-¿Crees que papi te creerá eso? No seas tonta, papi me adora y a ti ni te considera.

Sakura estaba al borde del colapso, le había empezado a doler la cabeza y ya no quería seguir discutiendo. –Mira ¿Sabes qué? Deja de molestar, haz lo que quieras solo déjame hacer la comida en santa paz.

-¡No te dejaré en paz! –sonó el timbre de la casa. Karin abrió la puerta y se emocionó al ver quién era.

-¡Sasuke! –se abalanzó a él mientras Sakura solo veía la escena, cuando el entró Sakura se tocó cansadamente la sien y se metió a la cocina.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Vine a… ver como estaban.

-¿Estaban? Querrás decir cómo estaba ¿No?

-Lo que digas. –Sasuke había escuchado parte de la discusión desde la puerta de la casa, el en verdad le había causado una pésima impresión a Sakura por lo ocurrido el día anterior y por alguna razón eso no le agradaba.

-¿Te quedarás a comer?

-Claro.

Sakura terminó de hacer la comida y les sirvió a ambos mientras ella se fue a la sala y se dispuso a hacer sus deberes escolares con su Laptop.

-¿No vas a comer? –preguntó la peli roja.

-No tengo hambre, tengo que hacer mis tareas.

-Eres una nerd. –escupió su hermana desde el comedor.

-Sí, ¿Sabes? Quiero terminar pronto la Universidad para ponerme a trabajar y largarme de tu presencia… y todo lo que te rodea. –lo último era para Sasuke, eso era más que obvio.

Sakura seguía viéndose mal, estaba más pálida y parecía como si temblara, Karin no lo notaba pero Sasuke tenía esa inquietud desde el día anterior, se podría decir que estaba preocupándose.

-¿En serio no comerás? –se metió en la conversación mirando hacia la sala.

-No tengo hambre cuñado Chanel. –dijo mirándolo cansadamente.

-¿Le estás hablando a ella? ¿Por qué te interesa ella si yo soy tu novia? –dijo casi gritando, haciendo cada vez más grande la herida de años de su hermana, Sasuke ya no aguantó esto, era demasiada grosería y porquería en la misma familia y para una sola persona.

-Mira, no soy tu novio, nunca dije que lo fuera. Y sí me interesa ella, porque por si tú no lo habías notado esta temblando y Dios sabrá cuando fue la última vez que comió bien. No seas malcriada Karin, respeta a tu hermana.

-¡No la respeto porque no lo merece! Ella es tonta y es fea, no es hermosa como yo ¿Por qué respetaría tan poca cosa?

-¡Porque es tu hermana mayor! Ella no merece que la molestes a cada rato, no merece que me presumas con ella ni mucho menos que le digas que yo nunca me fijaría en ella porque bien podría hacerlo. –dijo sorprendiendo a ambas hermanas.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!

-Lo que oíste, no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con gente tan corta como tú, si solo te importan las apariencias y los lujos que yo pueda darte lamento decirte que no soy idiota y tú tampoco eres la gran cosa como para estar perdido por ti. Pon los pies en la tierra, hay mejores que tú Karin. –dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa y se dirigía a la salida de la casa, miró a Sakura que estaba estupefacta al ver tal escena. –Lo siento, sin querer escuché la discusión que tuviste con Karin hace un momento y creo que en verdad me odias o algo así. Y eso no me gusta… -finalizó y salió de la casa mientras Karin veía como se iba y al instante rompió en llanto.

-¡Fue tu culpa! –gritó entre llantos.

-Estás loca, ¿Qué dije? El solo se fue no me culpes si no pudiste engatusarlo.

-¡Tú no eres más hermosa que yo! ¡Debes haberle dicho algo, eres una zorra! –Sakura ya harta de todo esa exhibición por parte de su hermana, se paró autoritaria y se puso frente a ella, Sakura era más alta que Karin así que logró impactarla con eso.

-¡Estoy harta de tus comparaciones! ¡No me importa si tú eres más hermosa! ¡Deja de inculparme por algo que no tuve que ver, ni siquiera estaba comiendo con ustedes, deja de culparme por todo lo que te pase y madura!

-¡Eres una zorra, le diré a papi y mami que estuviste de zorra con Sasuke!

-¡Yo no hice tal cosa! ¡Deja de engañarte el tipo te dejó y yo no tuve algo que ver Karin!

-¡Yo se los diré ya lo verás! –chilló mientras subía las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, tenía un ataque de berrinche y Sakura comenzó a oír cómo gritaba y rompía todo lo que se le ocurría a su hermana.

* * *

-Llegué. –anunció Sasuke cansado mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

-Hola hermano, ¿En dónde estabas?

-En casa de Karin.

-Ah…

-Corté lo que sea que tuviéramos…

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no aguanté ver como humilla a su hermana, si Karin es un poco tonta estando a solas es una completa bestia cuando esta su hermana, la molesta por todo, está completamente envidiosa de ella.

-Te lo dije…

-Seh.

Al día siguiente llegaron en Sr. Y Sra. Haruno de su viaje vacacional, llegaron cuando ya había anochecido.

-¡Karin! Mi niña ya estamos en casa.

-Karin, Sakura estamos aquí.

-Hola padre, madre. –saludó la peli rosa como siempre.

-Hola Sakura, ¿Cumpliste con tus deberes?

-Claro.

-¡Papi! ¡Mami! –gritó comenzando a llorar la menor mientras abrazaba a sus padres.

-¿Qué ocurre mi niña?

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura me quitó a Sasuke!

-¿Qué? –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo menos Karin quien no dejaba de llorar.

-¡Sasuke me cortó porque Sakura estuvo de zorra con él!

-¡Eso no es verdad ni siquiera conozco al tipo… -fue callada abruptamente por una cachetada propiciada por su propia madre.

-¿¡Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a tu propia hermana!

-Sakura ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

-¡Es una zorra!

Sakura estaba completamente en estado de shock, su madre la había golpeado, había aguantado de todo pero nunca creyó que ella fuera capaz de golpearla ¿Y solo por eso? Ni siquiera la había dejado darles una explicación solo la golpeó, y su padre la regañaba y le gritaba aún más fuerte. _-¿Porqué me hacen esto? Yo no hice nada ¿Y cuando ella me quitó a mi novio hace un año? ¿Cuándo ella estuvo de zorra con el chico que me pretendía hace solo 4 meses? ¿Eso no cuenta para ellos? Nada de lo que me pase cuenta pero si le pasa a ella sí… _

En el momento en el que todos se callaron Sakura habló. –Tú me golpeaste… -dijo con un hilo de voz mirando como nunca a su madre. –nunca les reclamé nada porque no habían llegado a tanto, pero tú te atreviste a golpearme cuando ese tipo fue el que vino y él solo la cortó. Yo nunca le dije nada… -reclamaba mientras se tocaba la mejilla que sangraba a causa de los anillos de su madre que le habían rasguñado la mejilla en la cachetada. Su madre pronto fue comprendiendo que se extralimitó y se dio cuenta de que no había golpeado a cualquier persona sino a su propia hija, esa que momentos antes sintió odiarla por haber aparentemente dañado a su otra hija.

-Sakura yo… -respondía mientras caminó hacía ella y trató de abrazarla pero la ojiverde se alejó.

-Siempre la están procurando, y a mí me hacen a un lado… -dijo aún en shock mientras su mano sostenía su mejilla que aún no paraba de sangrar. Sakura ya había pasado su propio límite de tolerancia. –ya no quiero seguir tratando de llamar su atención ni tratar de que a mí me elogien como a ella. –dijo mientras se iba a su habitación dejando a sus padres muy confundidos y arrepentidos, comenzaron a calmar a Karin, ya después se ocuparían de hablar con ella… de nuevo Karin era primero.

Cerca de veinte minutos después Sakura bajo sorprendiendo por completo a sus padres y hermana ya que, Sakura, llevaba consigo dos maletas, la mochila con su Laptop y al parecer también llevaba consigo todos sus planos y demás cosas de la Universidad.

-Sakura ¿Qué haces?

-Ya me harte… me voy de aquí. –dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Cómo te vas a ir? ¿A dónde? –dijo su madre tomándola del brazo mientras comenzaba a llorar. Sakura se deshizo del agarre bruscamente.

-A donde sea lejos de ustedes, no quiero volverlos a ver a ninguno y a ti, -dijo señalando a su madre. –estos rasguños que no paran de sangrar serán cicatrices que me recordarán no volver a hablarte nunca. –escupió con rencor destruyendo a su madre. Sakura salió de su casa y en la entrada se pudo ver a su madre llorando devastada por el error de golpear a su hija, esa hija que nunca le causó ningún problema pero que golpeó por una estupidez.

* * *

Quien haya pensado que este fic no tiene drama, es momento de que se contradiga ja ja.

¿A sus favoritos?

¿Reviews?

¿Nos leemos?... ¡Ejem! me piqué con las preguntas je je, ¡Gracias! y nos leemos...


	5. Profunda tristeza

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…..)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE RESPETE EL CREDITO.

* * *

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Sakura: _

_Los límites que siempre me he impuesto los he rebasado, la tolerancia y el poco amor que les guardaba se esfumó cuando los sentimientos de rechazo y el dolor de un golpe quemaron por completo mis esperanzas de que algún día me considerarían, ahora ya no aguanto una humillación más…_

Capítulo 5: Profunda tristeza.

-¿Hola?

**-¿Sra. Hyuga? Soy Sakura.**

-Hola Sakura, en un momento te paso a Hinata.

**-No señora quiero hablar con usted.**

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura? –preguntó un poco preocupada, la voz de Sakura carecía de sentimiento y sonaba como ida.

**-Verá, tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mi familia y me salí de casa, ¿Podría quedarme esta noche en la suya?**

-Claro que sí Sakura, ¿En donde estas? ¿Estás bien? –ahora sí estaba preocupada.

**-Estoy a unas calles, llegaré pronto… gracias. **–colgó.

-¡Neji, ven por favor! –gritó e inmediatamente bajó el chico acompañado de su prima Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa tía?

-Neji no sé qué pasó pero Sakura viene para acá, parece que tuvo un problema con su familia. Quiero que la busques no debe estar muy lejos tráela por favor. –pidió y ambos primos se preocuparon, sobre todo Hinata.

-Sí tía voy en seguida. –Salió casi corriendo, Neji conocía bien a Sakura y por medio de Hinata tanto su tía como él sabían todo lo que Sakura debía tolerar día con día respecto a su familia.

-Mamá, Sakura… -dijo con hilo de voz mientras veía hacia la calle como si la buscara con la mirada.

-No te preocupes, Neji la traerá.

Neji iba corriendo buscando a la peli rosa con la mirada, pronto la encontró y se acercó a ella, se veía mal pero lo que más le impresionó fue ver su mejilla sangrando.

-Sakura ¿Estás bien? –dijo pero Sakura no le hacía caso, estaba completamente ida. Neji la tomó por los hombros dejando caer sus maletas. -¡Sakura! –La chica reaccionó y miró a Neji.

-Neji… viniste a…

-Sí Sakura, no te preocupes yo te llevo eso pero mientras… -sacó un pañuelo de la bolsa de su chaqueta y lo puso en su mejilla presionando un poco. –tu sostén esto, anda vamos. –tomó sus maletas con una sola mano y con la otra la abrazó por el hombro llevándola a su casa.

Hinata y su madre estaban en la puerta de su casa buscándolos con la mirada, en momentos llegaron, Sakura al ver a Hinata no pudo contener todas las emociones que sentía y fue directo a abrazarla llorando. Hinata comenzó a llorar también mientras respondía al abrazo de su amiga, en un instante Sakura se desmayo asustando a todos.

-¡Sakura! –gritó Hinata completamente asustada.

-Tranquilas, está agotada, hay que llevarla a descansar y curarle eso. –ordenó el joven mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

-Neji, llévala al cuarto de invitados ahorita te llevo algo para que la curemos.

-Sí, vamos Hinata, trae sus cosas.

-Sí.

* * *

Un par de horas después Sakura despertó y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto, se incorporó de la cama en la que dormía y al ver las maletas los recuerdos golpearon rápidamente su mente provocándole un profundo dolor.

-Sakura-chan, despertaste. –dijo Hinata acercándose a su amiga. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, creo… Hinata lo siento te asusté.

-No te preocupes, me rompió el corazón verte así… -abrazó a su amiga, estuvieron así por unos momentos. Sakura decidió bajar para ofrecerles disculpas a la Sra. Hyuga y a Neji.

-Yo… lo siento mucho…

-No te preocupes Sakura, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –preguntó la madre de Hinata, Sakura les explicó todo, algo así se esperaban viniendo de los padres de Sakura, Hinata les dijo que nunca le ponían atención a Sakura y ahora ya lo comprobaban.

-Solo me quedaré aquí esta noche, mañana buscaré un lugar donde renten y…

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, estas estudiando, no tienes por qué estar buscando un lugar. Sakura yo te ofrezco mi casa te puedes quedar con toda confianza es más te pido que te quedes.

-Señora… muchas gracias yo… en verdad se lo agradezco.

-Los padres no tenemos por qué tener preferencias con los hijos, eso está muy mal. –dijo completamente indignada.

-Y luego que tú eres tan bien portada, la verdad no los entiendo, ¿Qué más quieren? ¿No se dan cuenta de que su hija menor es una put...

-¡Neji! Lo importante aquí es que Sakura ahora vivirá en esta casa, cuida tu lenguaje ¿Ok?

-¿Qué dije?... solo era la verdad… -reclamó reprimido.

-Muchas gracias a todos por preocuparse tanto, prometo ayudar en lo que sea.

-No te preocupes por eso lo mejor será irnos todos a dormir ¿Ok? ¿Quieres pasar la noche con Hinata?

-Sí, me sentiría mejor.

-Muy bien, Hinata le harás un espacio a Sakura.

-Si mamá. Vamos Sakura-chan. –tomó cariñosamente de la mano a su amiga mientras subían las escaleras, en unos minutos ya estaban en la cama de la morena.

-Hinata muchas gracias por todo.

-Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí Sakura-chan, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, ¡Me gustaría que fuera para siempre!

-Gracias en verdad, prometo que ayudaré tanto en lo económico como en los quehaceres.

En poco tiempo quedaron profundamente dormidas.

* * *

Era sábado, Ino ya sabía de lo ocurrido y como era de esperarse ella y por supuesto Sai le brindaron todo su apoyo, ese día no se habían podido ver ya que Sai tenía un compromiso e Ino lo acompañó pero prometieron verlas el domingo.

Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá e Hinata estaba acostada, su cabeza estaba en las piernas de su amiga.

-El sábado la programación es un asco. –exclamó Hinata aburrida.

-Cierto, prefiero jugar ajedrez. –en ese instante sonó el móvil de Sakura.

-¿Konan?

**-¡Hola Sakura! ¿Estás libre?**

-Ehm sí pero…

**-¡Genial! ¿Podemos vernos?**

-Lo siento Konan pero… la verdad no tengo ganas de salir.

**-¿Por qué, ocurrió algo malo?**

-Es que, tuve un problema y… -estaba a punto de entrar en llanto, Hinata se incorporó viendo tristemente a su amiga.

**-¿Un problema? ¿¡Estas bien!... **_**¿Qué pasa?**_ –la última pregunta fue de un hombre parecía Itachi. **-¿En donde estas Sakura?**

-Estoy en casa de una amiga…

**-¿Qué amiga? ¿Podemos ir?**

-¿Hinata, Konan puede venir?

-Claro que sí Sakura.

-Estoy en la casa de Hinata, no sé si Itachi recuerde en donde es.

**-Cariño, ¿Recuerdas en donde vive Hinata?... dice que sí, vamos para allá ¿Ok?**

-Ok, nos veremos… perdón Hinata.

-No te preocupes, te hará bien ver a Konan-san y a Itachi-san, acompáñame a la cocina para preparar algún bocadillo ¿Sí? –pidió gentilmente.

-Claro, vamos.

Itachi y Konan llegaron muy alterados, Konan tocó muy fuerte la puerta y al instante abrió Hinata junto con Sakura, Konan se asustó mucho al ver a la peli rosa con un parche en su mejilla.

-Sakura…

-Konan, me da gusto verlos… -rompió en llanto y abrazó a Konan e Itachi juntos, ambos respondieron a su abrazo, Konan comenzó a llorar al ver así a Sakura mientras Itachi le preguntaba a Hinata qué había pasado.

Ya adentro se sentaron en la sala y Sakura les explicó todo lo que había pasado, Itachi estalló en cólera al saber lo que sus padres le hicieron por culpa de su hermana menor.

-¿¡Cómo es posible eso! ¡¿Lo ven lógico, están locos, todo por esa malcriada?

-Cálmate Itachi. –pidió Konan. –lo importante es que Sakura salió de ese lugar y está aquí, Sakura yo te apoyo en todo lo que hagas, sabes que te quiero mucho.

-¡Yo también! –gritó Itachi aún muy molesto.

-Gracias a los dos.

-¿Necesitas algo Sakura?

-No nada, la mamá de Hinata es muy buena y me está dejando quedar aquí. Solo me da gusto verlos, tanto ustedes como Hinata, su familia, Ino y Sai son los mejores amigos que tengo.

-Sakura… -la miraba Itachi con impotencia, ni él ni Konan sabían qué hacer para borrarle esa cara de tristeza que ahora tenía.

Estuvieron un rato más con ella, después se despidieron y se fueron. Itachi llevó a su novia hasta su casa y en el camino de regreso solo tenía un nombre en mente…

-¡Sasuke! –gritó en la entrada de su casa.

* * *

Otro cap. lamento la extención pero en compensación prometo subir en menos de dos días el otro ¿Ok?

Les agradesco muchísimo todos los comentarios, ¡Son lo mejor!

¡Dejen comentarios!, ¡Ponganlo en sus favoritos!, ¡Coman frutas y verduras! (Eso que... XD)

¡Nos leeeeeemoooossss!


	6. Conociendo a Sasuke

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…..)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE RESPETE EL CREDITO.

* * *

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Itachi:_

_Cuando se compara una familia con la propia puede haber muchas diferencias. Pero hay algunas que son imperdonables, más si la víctima de todo esto es una chica inocente a la que aprecias…  
_

Capítulo 6: Conociendo a Sasuke.

-¡Qué quieres! –gritó Sasuke desde la sala, Itachi se dirigió hacia allá y vio al "trompo loco" y a su hermano jugando en la consola.

-Itachi ¿Pero qué gritos son esos? Podemos escucharte, nosotros y toda la colonia. –comentó divertido Naruto sin despegar la vista del juego.

-Sasuke necesito que pares ese juego por favor. –pidió un poco más calmado.

-Dobe espera un segundo, ponle pausa. –el rubio obedeció y ambos miraron a Itachi. -¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito saber qué pasó el día que cortaste a Karin, ¿Qué le dijiste a la mocosa esa?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas o qué? –preguntó confundido.

-Mira Sasuke pasó algo malo. Yo sé que tal vez no te interese mucho pero necesito que me lo cuentes para entender un poco mejor.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Le pasó algo a Karin? No me digas que se hirió o algo así.

-No Sasuke a esa maldita niña no le pasó nada, es Sakura. –al instante Sasuke se tensó y Naruto no entendía mucho pero al ver la cara de seriedad de ambos hermanos supuso que no era algo bueno.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Verás… Sakura se salió de su casa, según nos contó cuando sus padres llegaron de su viaje, Karin comenzó a decirles que su hermana estaba de zorra con tigo y que por eso tú la habías dejado.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Maldita mentirosa!

-¿Cómo? Osea, ¿La ex novia del teme le dijo a sus padres que su hermana mayor se le "aventó" a Sasuke y que por eso la dejó? –preguntó Naruto.

-Así es. –Respondió Itachi.

-¡Teme eso es malo!

-Lo sé.

-Y eso no es todo… los padres se pusieron locos por la mentirosa esa, le reclamaron de todo a Sakura, le dijeron que era una zorra y la mamá le dio una cachetada, ¡Le rasguñó la mejilla con sus anillos la vieja loca esa!

-No puede ser. –se lamentó Sasuke mientras se hundía en el sillón y se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. -¿En dónde está ahora?

-En casa de una amiga suya, Sasuke dime qué le dijiste para que se pusiera así y le dijera eso a sus padres.

-¡Nada! Es decir, solo la corté diciéndole que no iba a perder mi tiempo con ella y que dejara de molestar y de decirle fea a su hermana porque bien podría fijarme en ella… tal vez le di a entender que Sakura era mejor que ella.

-Es una loca…

-Itachi.

-¿Mmm?

-Dime en dónde está Sakura.

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero verla, indirectamente esto pasó por mí, tengo que saber cómo está.

-Vamos te llevo. –dijo Itachi levantándose del cómodo sillón.

-Yo también voy. –se ofreció Naruto.

-Claro vamos. –aceptó el mayor mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto.

* * *

-Tengo un as y un diez, gano –dijo Sakura poniendo las cartas en la mesa mientras Hinata y Neji suspiraron derrotados.

-Tenía un nueve y un diez… creí que ganaría. –comentó resignado el joven. –Sakura, algún día te llevaré a Las Vegas ¡Seguro que me haces millonario!

-En todo caso yo sería la millonaria ¿¡Con tanto talento para los juegos de azar sobre todo el "21", crees que no la llevaría yo primero! –preguntó divertida Hinata.

-Sí claro, mañana cuando despiertes mi tía te dará la noticia de que nos fuimos a Las Vegas… -amenazó burlón, despertando la risa entre las dos chicas. En eso sonó el timbre. -¿Quién será a esta hora? ¡Yo abro tía! Ya vuelvo, preparen el dominó. –pidió mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con tres muchachos, dos muy parecidos entre sí y otro rubio. -¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sí, ¿Podríamos hablar con Sakura? –pidió el menor de los Uchiha.

-¿Eh? claro –se giró y llamó a la chica. -¡Sakura ¿Tienes tres novios? –gritó haciendo que los jóvenes en la entrada cayeran al estilo anime.

-¿Cómo? –se oyó a lo lejos la voz de la chica.

-¡Que vengas un momento!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dijiste tres novios? –se aproximó a la entrada junto con Hinata. -¿Sasuke, Itachi? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Entonces si los conoces… pasen. –pidió Neji y los guió hasta la sala.

-Hola de nuevo Sakura… disculpen las molestias y bueno… ¡Oh si! Lo lamento él es Naruto es amigo de mi hermano. –dijo Itachi presentando al rubio, quien saludaba discretamente con la mano.

-No es molestia pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó extrañada la ojiverde.

-Sakura… -Sasuke atrajo la atención de la chica. –Itachi me lo dijo todo es por eso que estamos aquí, yo… lo lamento fue por mi culpa que pasó todo esto.

-Ah, entonces tú eres el tercero en discordia. –inquirió Neji.

-¡Neji! No digas eso. –lo regañó su prima.

-Entonces ¿Solo por eso vinieron?... no te preocupes Sasuke, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que algo así hiciera mi familia para lograr hartarme y largarme de ahí. –comentó aún triste y un poco rencorosa la chica.

-Es que… uff esto es tan frustrante… no pensé que podrían hacerte algo así…

-Honestamente yo tampoco, pero no se puede regresar el tiempo… no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Platicaron unos minutos más ya más relajados se despidieron y regresaron a la residencia Uchiha.

-¡Mikoto, ya estamos de vuelta! –gritó Itachi al llegar.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-A ver a la hija del empleado de papá.

-¿De Haruno? –preguntó su padre llegando a la sala.

-Ése mismo, está loco.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno papá, es una historia un poco larga… -comentó serio el hermano menor.

-¿Ya estas de novio con la hija menor de Haruno? ¿O por qué tienen esa cara? ¡Hasta Naruto está serio! –comentó sorprendido Fugaku.

-Con esa mujer no tengo nada que ver, si antes lo consideré ligeramente ahora es un no rotundo. –escupió molesto.

-¿Por qué?

Los hermanos comenzaron a explicarle todo a sus padres, desde que Itachi y su novia se hicieron amigos de Sakura, también que Sasuke empezaba a andar con Karin hasta ése último momento en el que el rubio también intervino para explicarles lo que había pasado y cómo vieron a la hija mayor de su empleado y amigo.

-¡Dios mío eso es horrible! –exclamó asustada Mikoto. -¿Y esa chica está bien?

-Ella dice que si pero yo la veo mal… se ve muy triste. –le respondió Itachi.

-No puedo concebir que Haruno y su esposa le hayan hecho algo así a su propia hija… él siempre me decía las maravillas de Karin pero nunca me imaginé que trataban así a su hija mayor.

-Y por lo que veo es desde siempre.

-Qué terrible… Fugaku ¿Qué harás?

-No soy alguien para decirle cosas sobre cómo tratar a sus hijas Mikoto, pero definitivamente ya lo tengo en otro concepto, a él, a su mujer y a esa hija suya. –dijo molesto.

* * *

Era la hora de salida en la Universidad y Sakura estaba acompañada de sus dos amigas y Sai.

Así como aquel día Sakura divisó a Sasuke recargado en el mismo lugar en la misma parada junto con el rubio que les dijo Itachi era su amigo, Sakura ahora no tenía duda de que la estaba esperando pero ¿Para qué?

Se aproximaron a la parada y hasta solo estar a unos cuantos metros del Uchiha los demás pudieron reconocerlo. Recordando el plan de hace muchos días Ino empujó a su novio, éste entendió rápidamente y se aproximó a abrazar a la ojiverde. Sasuke solo alzó una ceja.

-Muy espontáneo amigo… -dijo el Uchiha a Sai dándoles a entender que ya se había dado cuenta de todo.

-Ups… -expresó fingidamente mientras soltaba a su amiga y se ponía detrás de ella. –no me golpees ella me obligó. –dijo divertido señalando a su novia.

-¡Sai!... Eres un tonto… -suspiró la rubia.

-Lo siento Sasuke, Naruto… ¿Se les ofrece algo?

-Por lo menos es un avance, ahora sí te diste cuenta de que venía por ti.

-Ehm, si… ahora si es lógico… aunque no mucho.

-Aún me siento culpable… quiero enmendarlo.

-No es necesario, ya te dije que no tienes la culpa de nada.

-No me importa… los invito a comer.

-¿Eh?

-Saku no seas tan cortante. –dijo Ino completamente emocionada.

-Ino no seas gorrona…

-¡No soy gorrona! Te recuerdo que Sai y yo tenemos cosas qué hacer, lo digo para que aceptes y por primera vez en no sé cuántos días comas bien.

-¿De nuevo no estás comiendo bien? –preguntó Sasuke con un deje de preocupación.

-Ehm yo…

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, ¿Verdad Sai? ¡Se cuidan! –se despidió y junto con Sai se alejaron tomando un camino distinto al habitual.

-Te hice una pregunta. –dijo un poco molesto.

-Vamos teme tranquilo. –lo tranquilizó el rubio.

-Es que no me da hambre. –se defendió un poco nerviosa, se miraron, Sasuke molesto y Sakura muy apenada. Hinata y el rubio veían la escena.

-Hinata ¿Verdad? –preguntó el rubio a la chica.

-Ehm… sí.

-Hinata-chan ¿Sakura-chan siempre es así de miedosa?

-Ehm… no, lo que pasa es que tu amigo… y tú también… son muy altos, imponen… yo también me asustaría… -le explicó un poco nerviosa, Naruto había sido el hombre más guapo que sus ojos habían visto y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-Oh, ¡Teme la estás asustando!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que la asustas, mírala parece gatito… vamos ya a comer y deja de atemorizar a la gente! Vamos Hinata-chan. –se llevó a Hinata mientras Sasuke aún seguía estático con Sakura.

-¿Te doy miedo? –preguntó curioso. La chica solo asintió y el esbozó una sonrisa. –no tengas miedo, no te voy a morder, dame eso. –dijo señalando su mochila. –se ve pesado, yo lo cargo.

-Gracias. –le entregó la mochila y se dispusieron a alcanzar a sus amigos.

* * *

-Entonces ¿Eres amiga de Sakura-chan desde la primaria? –preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

-Si… la considero una hermana….

Mientras Naruto e Hinata platicaban amenamente Sasuke no perdía de vista las acciones de Sakura.

-¿Te consideras planta como para vivir de aire? ¡Come!

-Es que no tengo hambre…

-Tienes que comer te vas a desmayar, te ves muy pálida y eso no se ve bien.

-No me importa si no luzco bien, no tengo hambre. –dijo mientras seguía jugando con el tenedor, Sasuke casi resignado decidió tomar la vía de la gentileza.

-Sakura por favor ¿Podrías comer? En serio te ves muy deprimida y eso no me gusta, comer te hará sentir mejor. –Sakura miró a Sasuke, éste la veía con preocupación.

-Está bien pero por favor, quita esa cara, no veo por qué pierdes tu tiempo, ya te dije que no tienes la culpa. –comenzó a comer.

-No pierdo mi tiempo, solo te estoy cuidando… -ese comentario llamó la atención de Sakura. –desde el principio quise que la persona que me interesara fueras tú pero tu hermana me sedujo provocando que yo viera algo que no era correcto. Me dejé llevar, hice cosas con ella que no debí cuando la que siempre me interesó fuiste tú y… aquí estoy tratando de hacer que tú te intereses en mí. –admitió desviando la mirada sintiendo de nuevo su maldito tic nervioso.

-Yo… no sé qué decir… nunca creí que alguien se interesara en mi más que en mi hermana.

-Es una mentira que ella sea más hermosa que tu, ella es excesiva en su físico, tu eres hermosa en todo. –la miro y le sonrió. –entiendes la gran diferencia ¿Verdad?

-Creo que sí. –Miró hacia abajo y sonrió discretamente, Sasuke la miró, era la sonrisa más sutil y bella que el haya visto.

* * *

Terminó la comida y Sasuke junto con Naruto se ofrecieron a dejar a las chicas en su casa, ellas aceptaron y ya estando en la puerta de su casa viendo cómo el auto del Uchiha se iba Sakura comenzó a platicar con Hinata.

-Hinata… ¿Te gustó él rubio verdad? –preguntó pícaramente mientras le pegaba el brazo con su codo.

-¿De qué hablas?… ¡Eso no es verdad! –chilló completamente sonrojada.

-Yo te vi con estos ojos que poseo, te gustó estoy segura.

-¡No es cierto además!...

-¿Además?

-El ya tiene novia, me lo dijo. –se veía un poco desilusionada.

-Hinata… lo siento, -ambas se sentaron en el sillón de la sala. -¿Sabes?... si algo he aprendido en este tiempo es que muchas cosas que no creía posibles pasaron, hay cosas buenas y cosas malas, así que no te desanimes porque tal vez te podría pasar alguna cosa buena que tú crees imposible. –finalizó con una linda sonrisa dedicada a su amiga.

-Sakura-chan… ¡Muchas gracias te quiero! –exclamó abrazando a su amiga.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda... y como yo soy tan cumplida (¡Hay ajá!...) aquí esta la continuación...

¿A sus favoritos?...

¡Dejen sus comentarios!

¡Nos leemos!


	7. Ciego de amor, ciego de vista

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…..)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE RESPETE EL CREDITO.

* * *

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Naruto:_

_Hay veces que los sentimientos te nublan la razón y si lo que tú ves como perfecto y verdadero es en realidad un juego doloroso a veces cuesta encontrar la salida, pero hay que seguir…_

Capítulo 7: Ciego de amor, ciego de vista.

-¿Y qué hay en tu aburrida agenda? –preguntaba Sasuke a su mejor amigo mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo.

-¿Mi aburrida agenda? ¡No es aburrida, pasaré toda la tarde con María! –aclaró indignado el rubio.

-Como dije, tu aburrida agenda. Siempre es lo mismo con tigo, no te molestes pero tu relación me la flojera… -comentó ya aburrido, no era la primera vez que tocaba el tema de María con Naruto.

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre todo igual, esa chica es aburrida, no te llena dobe, tu siempre andas brincando por todos lados y ella no te deja ser.

-Si me deja ser, lo que ella me pide es que sea un poco más tranquilo.

-Mmm, bueno ¿Ya te vas? De hablar de ella ya me dio sueño. –el Uchiha hizo el ademán de recostarse en su silla.

-Sí ya me voy, dulces sueños teme.

-Largo… -meditó un poco más cuando Naruto salió. –Maldito dobe, en verdad sí me dio sueño… -sonó su móvil. Sasuke se extrañó al no reconocer el número pero igual contestó. -¿Hola?

**-¿Sasuke? **–llamaba una voz femenina.

-¿Quién habla?

**-Sasuke soy María.**

_-Hablando de la que me da sueño… _-pensó aburrido. -mmm, ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número? ¿Y para qué llamas?

**-Solo quería saber si Naruto ya salió de trabajar…**

-¿Y por qué diablos no le hablas a él? Sí, ya salió nos vemos. –iba a colgar cuando ella hablo de nuevo.

**-Sasuke ¿Estás enojado?**

-No, así soy de siempre.

**-Me gustan los hombres serios, que daría para que Naruto fuera así.**

-Y a mí me gustan las golfas, es una lástima que tú seas tan recatada. –ironizó fingidamente.

**-Una persona puede cambiar por otra.**

-Créeme que lo he visto, Naruto ya está demasiado involucrado con tigo.

**-Él es un ejemplo… otro podría ser yo misma, Sasuke si quieres que me quite la etiqueta y me ponga el traje de zorra para gustarte yo podría… **-Sasuke colgó abruptamente, ¿En verdad estaba escuchando eso? ¿La novia de su mejor amigo se le estaba insinuando de una forma tan descarada?

¿Qué debía hacer? Era obvio que no lo soñó, ¿Le debía decir a su amigo? ¿Qué pasaría con Naruto?

* * *

-¡Hola linda! –saludó un rubio a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien y ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Bueno tengo en mente muchísimas, cosas pero para empezar ¿Vamos a comer?

-Claro.

María, la novia de Naruto siempre estuvo interesada en Sasuke, sí comenzó un noviazgo con el rubio fue para estar más cerca del Uchiha. Nunca le quitó el radar de encima, siempre planeaba algo para llamar la atención del moreno y sin darse cuenta su relación con Naruto ya había avanzado hasta un punto peligroso.

Ella siempre intentó de todo para atraer al mejor amigo de su novio, primero se lucía frente a él con Naruto como si dijera "Mira lo que tendrás si andas con migo", nunca vio alguna reacción de su parte, después iba a visitar a Naruto a su trabajo con ropa muy pegada resaltando su figura pero al ver que Sasuke se interesaba más en sus papeles que en verla decidió irse por los celos, optó por hacer el amor con Naruto para ver si así cuando Naruto se lo comentara, Sasuke se sentía celoso pero nunca obtuvo siquiera una mirada por parte de él.

Ya se estaba cansando de ser rechazada, ya se estaba cansando del carácter de Naruto que, según ella, era muy inmaduro cuando en realidad él solo se mostraba feliz, aunque hubiera tenido un mal día de trabajo, para ella.

Definitivamente utilizaría su última carta, estaba arriesgando mucho pero ningún hombre se le puede resistir a una mujer servida en bandeja de plata, Sasuke tampoco era le excepción, era hombre después de todo.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días, todo igual, Sasuke de nuevo se sentía aburrido, no había podido salir con Sakura ya que Itachi le informó que ella y su amiga estaban encerradas en su casa voluntariamente, estudiaban arduamente para los exámenes.

-Mmm… hablar no significa que moleste mucho ¿No es así? –habló para él mismo, tomó su móvil y comenzó a marcar el número de la peli rosa.

**-¿Hola?**

-¿Muy ocupada?

**-Je je, no… estamos terminando de comer y aprovechamos para descansar un poco ya que nuestro verdugo fue a su trabajo por una emergencia. **–le dijo divertida, Sasuke pudo escuchar la risa de Hinata.

-¿Su verdugo?

**-Sí, el primo de Hinata, el joven que les abrió la puerta cuando vinieron, nos estaba ayudando según él a mejorar en nuestros estudios pero se fue y nos dejó plantadas… Hinata si tu primo nos quiere enseñar algo para la próxima hay que decirle que no nos deje a medias. **–le comentó divertida a su amiga, Sasuke pudo escucharlo todo.

-Me da gusto que ya estés con mejores ánimos.

**-Ehm si, es que Hinata, su mamá y Neji no me dan tiempo para pensar en eso, son muy buenos.**

-Ya veo, ni siquiera te acordabas de mí ¿Verdad? –le dijo con una fingida voz lastimosa.

**-¡No pienses eso! Es solo que cuando me pongo a estudiar no me acuerdo ni de cómo me llamo… **_**¡Es una cerebrito!**_ –escuchó que le gritó Hinata.

-¡Vaya con que una cerebrito! Cada día me sorprendes más Sakura, sabía que eres inteligente pero ¿Una cerebrito? Eso es algo excelente. –seguía hablando con la chica y no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su oficina se abrió, alguien se acercó hasta él. La persona se situó detrás del moreno sin que éste se diera cuenta, parecía como si su llamada fuera demasiado importante, la figura femenina escuchó un _Sakura_ salir de los labios del Uchiha, el solo pensar que esa mujer era importante para él y que ella si tenía toda su atención la hizo encolerizarse y en un arrebato le quitó el móvil por detrás suyo.

Sasuke pensó equivocadamente que Naruto o su hermano le estaban jugando una broma, ¿Cómo se atrevían a arruinar su momento? El de inmediato giró su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Pero qué demonios Naru… -se quedó mudo al ver que no era su amigo sino la novia de su amigo… -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya no aguanto que me ignores Sasuke, me hice novia de Naruto solo para llamar tu atención y ¿Cómo me lo pagas? Me ignoras y ahora estás hablando no sé con qué zorra.

-¿Qué carajos te ocurre? Nunca, óyeme bien, ¡Nunca te he dado una sola pizca de interés! Y nunca lo haría porque te recuerdo que ¡Tú eres la novia de mi mejor amigo!

-Te dije que puedo cambiar si tú me lo pides. –dijo seductoramente mientras se quitaba fácilmente el pequeño vestido que tenía. Quedó solo en ropa interior ofreciéndosele al Uchiha. –Yo quiero todo con tigo Sasuke, solo con tigo. –dijo caminando rápidamente hacia él mientras este solo caminaba hacia atrás, pronto la pared lo acorraló.

-Aléjate… no hagas esto. –pedía tratando de no tocarla, eso era peligroso, muy peligroso. Cualquier persona que entrara pensaría…

-¿Qué es esto…? –el peor temor de Sasuke se hizo realidad al ver al rubio en la entrada de su oficina.

-Naruto…

-¿¡Cómo pudieron! ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo! –gritó completamente dolido.

-No es lo que piensas, déjame explicarte. –Naruto no lo escuchó y salió de la oficina, Sasuke se disponía a seguirlo pero María lo detuvo.

-Sasuke… -su agarre fue soltado bruscamente, si antes él tuvo el tacto de no lastimarla ahora eso le importaba un carajo.

-¡Eres una traidora! ¡No me metas en tus estupideces!

* * *

Sakura e Hinata iban caminando muy cerca del centro de la cuidad.

-Hinata, ¿estás segura que esto fue todo lo que tu mamá pidió?

-Si Sakura-chan, esto es todo. Fue bueno que pudiéramos salir al centro a distraernos un poco ¿No?... antes mamá difícilmente me dejaba salir sola pero ahora que estás viviendo en casa podemos salir juntas sin que se preocupe. ¡Gracias por eso!

-Al contrario, todos han sido muy buenos con migo, hasta mi ex cuñado, nunca creí que fuera así.

-Cierto… ¿Por qué habrá cortado la llamada?

-No lo sé, tal vez tuvo una emergencia, aunque se oyó como si le quitaran el móvil… tal vez fue su amigo el rubio ¿No?

-Sí, puede ser… oye Sakura-chan ¿Es que me gusta mucho o en realidad si lo estoy viendo?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó sorprendida, miró a la misma dirección que Hinata y efectivamente era Naruto caminando casi trotando. -¡Naruto!

El mencionado prestó su atención en reconocer a las chicas que lo llamaban, eran Sakura e Hinata. Por alguna extraña razón fue rápidamente hacia ellas, se sentía devastado, destruido.

-Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan… -llamó a las chicas inexpresivamente.

-¿Sí Naruto?

-¿Me podrían abrazar? –preguntó sorprendiendo a las chicas. –No me pregunten por favor… -pidió acercándose a las chicas, recargó su cabeza en medio de las dos chicas, ellas comprendieron que algo muy malo le había ocurrido y lo abrazaron delicadamente.

Sasuke estaba corriendo buscando con la mirada desesperadamente a su amigo, tenía que arreglar las cosas. En una calle logró distinguir su rubia cabellera pero lo que lo sorprendió fue ver que Sakura e Hinata lo abrazaban… ¿Qué hacían ellas ahí?

-¡Naruto! –lo llamó aún corriendo aproximándose a él.

El rubio deshizo el abrazo de las chicas y encaró al Uchiha. -¡Tú eras mi mejor amigo! ¿Cómo pudiste meterte con mi novia Sasuke?

-¡No me metí con ella, ella fue la que llegó, está loca! ¡Me arrebató el móvil de las manos, se desvistió y se me acercó todo fue muy rápido!

-¡Mientes Sasuke!

-Naruto escúchame te juro que yo nunca te haría algo así, eres como mi hermano en verdad que ella no me interesa. –Sasuke estaba desesperado por hacer que su amigo entendiera.

-Un momento… ¿Te arrebató el móvil? ¿Era cuando hablabas con migo? –preguntó Sakura un poco confundida.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Exacto! Naruto, que ellas te lo digan estaba hablando con Sakura cuando María llegó y me lo arrebató.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí Naruto, la verdad no entiendo que está pasando pero, cuando estaba hablando con Sasuke de pronto se cortó la llamada.

-Entonces ella, en verdad te estaba seduciendo. –dijo tristemente. –ella nunca me quiso…

-Naruto… -Sasuke trató de tomarlo del hombro pero éste lo detuvo.

-Lo siento teme, en verdad lo siento pero es que… yo la quería tanto. –el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia un rumbo desconocido. Sasuke lo llamó y le pidió que regresara. –Lo siento Sasuke, pero quiero caminar un rato solo…

Naruto se alejó del campo visual de las dos chicas y el Uchiha.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó confundida la peli rosa. Sasuke no respondió y solo se acercó hacia el árbol más próximo desquitando en él toda su furia, golpeaba el árbol liberando su tención ante la mirada de las dos chicas, cuando sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar Sakura lo detuvo. –ya es suficiente, ¿Estás contento?

-No Sakura, no estoy contento. –dijo molesto pero al ver que la chica apretaba fuertemente su mano aún sangrando comprendió que no debía desquitar su furia en ellas.

-¿Qué fue todo lo que paso? Tenemos que curarte esto Sasuke.

-Vamos al café de allá.

Llevó a las chicas hacia dicho café y mientras Sasuke le decía Sakura que no se ensuciara con su sangre Hinata pedía a la mesera un botiquín.

-Basta Sakura, te vas a manchar toda.

-No importa, deja de alejar tu mano ¿Sí? Hinata ya pidió un botiquín. –mientras Sakura curaba la mano herida, Sasuke decidió disculparse por todo lo ocurrido.

-Lamento que ustedes se involucraron en esto, no tenían porque haber escuchado algo tan desagradable.

-¿Naruto estará bien? –preguntó preocupada Hinata.

-Seguro lo estará pero… esa maldita la armó en grande, le rompió el corazón… -recordó y de nuevo se puso furioso.

-¡Sasuke tu ceja! –le señaló Hinata, el tic de Sasuke estaba a todo lo que daba, tenía que calmarse.

-Este maldito tic… no te preocupes, hasta cierto punto es normal.

-Y… esa mujer ¿Quería violarte o algo así? –preguntó curiosa Sakura.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de qué pretendía, pero no se lo perdonaré. –sacó su móvil, le llamaban.

**-Oye Sasuke ¿Qué onda? Todos hablan de no sé que, ¿Qué ocurrió en tu oficina?** –era su hermano.

-Itachi, la zorra novia de Naruto me armó un espectáculo de muerte, por poco, te juro que por poco pierdo a Naruto.

**-¿Por qué?**

-Por que entró cuando la tipa me estaba acosando en ropa interior…

**-¡Mier…!**

-Sí lo sé, gracias a Sakura y a Hinata Naruto ahora ya sabe la verdad pero… se fue y no sé en donde esté, ¿Podrías llevar a las chicas a su casa? Estamos aquí afuera de la compañía en el café.

**-Ok, solo déjame poner un poco de orden que todos están de chismosos y no están trabajando, voy en un ratito.**

-Ok, -colgó. –Sakura gracias y lo siento pero tengo que buscar a Naruto, esperen a Itachi aquí él las llevará a casa.

-Está bien… pero nos informarás como está ¿Verdad?

-Claro, cuando lo encuentre las llamo. –le dijo e inmediatamente salió corriendo en la misma dirección que salió su amigo.

* * *

-Itachi…

-¿Mmm?

-Estoy muy confundida, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo también lo estoy Sakura, pero no se preocupen todo tiene un arreglo.

Itachi dejó a las chicas en casa y se retiró camino a su casa, estaba seguro de que los entraría ahí.

¿En donde estaban? –preguntaba preocupado el primo de Hinata.

-Neji pasó algo muy extraño. –mientras Hinata y Sakura le explicaban el motivo de su retraso a su primo Itachi llegó a la residencia Uchiha buscando a los chicos.

-¡Cielos! Aquí están.

Encontró a su hermano con Naruto en la sala, Naruto se veía mal pero también se mostraba sereno, y Sasuke solo lo tomaba del hombro. Perecía que Sasuke estaba hablando por su móvil, de inmediato colgó.

-Llamé a Sakura, estaban preocupadas pero ya les dije que tú estás bien. –le dijo suavemente el menor de los hermanos.

-Perdón por todo. –recitó arrepentido el rubio mirando a los dos hermanos.

-No tuviste la culpa, nadie la tuvo más que esa mujer, pero te aseguro que nunca la perdonaré. –escupió Sasuke lleno de rabia.

-Yo tampoco. –respondió el rubio. Estaba más tranquilo, sabía que el mundo no se acabaría pero mientras el dolor era intenso.

Sasuke sabía que Naruto no dejaría de ser Naruto, de eso él se encargaba, solo constaba de un par de semanas para que Naruto volviera a ser el mismo de siempre, Sasuke estaba más relajado, estaba al tanto de que Naruto no se dejaría vencer por algo como eso, su amigo había pasado por cosas peores, podía superarlo.

* * *

Pues aquí el 7mo. cap. ¡Arrrrgggg! ¡Tengo mucho frío!, Aquí en México hace un frío marca diablo, o al menos así lo siento...

Dejando de lado mis sentires físicos... les comento que antes de que termine diciembre ya termino esta historia, en enero comienzo otra de la cual llevo... un capítulo (Ja ja que looser soy...) y ¿Que más?... ¡Oh si! Estoy preparando un One-Shot para este 24 que yo quiero hacer un... mejor lo dejamos para el mero día je je. Así que ya infomados del itinerario (¡Hay siiiiii! XP), solo me resta agradecerles por su tiempo.

Esta historia, ¿A sus favoritos? XD

¡Dejen comantarios! ^u^

¡Nos leemos! :D


	8. ¿Cómo se siente?

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…..)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE RESPETE EL CREDITO.

* * *

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Sakura: _

_No quiero mirar atrás porque siento que lo que veré no me gustará, solo me queda seguir adelante, ellos no se acuerdan de mi, siempre han preferido a mi hermana pero ahora sé que tengo a otras persona que me han dado más felicidad que mi propia familia, esa familia que solo por mí no cambiarían, ¿No es así?..._

Capítulo 8: ¿Cómo se siente?

-Bien, se ve bastante bien, honestamente creo que no quedará una cicatriz de por vida, tal vez este un par de meses más pero no se te quedará años Sakura. –le decía Neji mientras le quitaba el parche de su mejilla. Se podía observar la herida ya cicatrizada pero no se veía horrible, se veía como un rasguño, cualquiera que la viera no pensaría que esa herida fue tan profunda al grado de sangrar. –Tienes buena cicatrización.

-Eso es bueno, gracias Neji. –con ellos estaba Hinata, y como un extra estaban Sasuke y Naruto visitándolos, el rubio últimamente seguía mucho a Sasuke, era como una especie de terapia para recuperar sus ánimos al lado de su mejor amigo.

Naruto no le guardó ningún rencor a Sasuke después de lo ocurrido, su amigo no tuvo la culpa. Y como le dijo el Uchiha, "Cuando una chica se enamore verdaderamente de ti, no le llamará la atención ningún otro hombre más que tú". Naruto sabía que podría encontrar a esa mujer, solo era cuestión de que sanaran un poco más sus heridas y volviera a recuperar las ganas de querer a alguien.

-¿Gustas… más café… Naruto? –preguntó nerviosamente Hinata, ella se sentía muy feliz de que Naruto acompañara tanto a Sasuke, así podría verlo, Sakura le decía que se le confesara pero a la morena le daba vergüenza de solo pensarlo, estaba bien con solo verlo, además el acaba de sufrir una traición Hinata no concebía la idea de hablarle de una relación a su querido rubio, cuando solo habían pasado pocos días del suceso.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, muchas gracias Hinata-chan! –le dijo hiperactivamente dándole su taza vacía a la morena, toda acción del rubio no pasa inadvertida por Sasuke, quién solo sonreía discretamente.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa? –preguntaba Neji a Sakura en susurro.

-Creo que le gusta Naruto… -respondió igual de bajo.

-Ah… pues dile que actúe más normal, se nota mucho… creo que hasta mi tía ya se dio cuenta. –dijo y ambos voltearon hacia la cocina donde su madre veía a Hinata con esa expresión que tienen las madres cuando dicen "Mi niña ya está creciendo"

-Se lo diré… creo que si ya se dio cuenta.

Sonó el timbre de la casa e Hinata fue a abrir, sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver a los padres y a la hermana de Sakura, Hinata no supo qué hacer, no quería que su amiga de nuevo se deprimiera, le había costado mucho a la peli rosa trabajar en olvidar a su familia como para que ahora de nuevo quieran molestarla.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? –dijo Neji detrás de su prima, sus palabras eran bruscas eso era un "¡Largo de aquí!" muy explicito.

-Queremos hablar con Sakura. –al escuchar esa voz tan conocida Sakura se aproximó a la puerta sin que Hinata o Neji pudieran evitarlo.

-Padre.

-Mi Sakura, por favor perdónanos, regresa a casa. –su madre estalló en llanto, su padre la veía con arrepentimiento y su hermana aburrida busco lo que fuera con la mirada para quitarse el aburrimiento, encontró un rostro conocido y el hecho de que él estuviera con Sakura la lleno de furia…

-Nunca le volveré a hablar a tu mujer padre, y no regresaré, lo mejor será que regresen a ca…

-¿¡Que hace Sasuke aquí! –preguntaba histérica captando toda la atención de todos y de nuevo Sakura pasaba a segundo plano. -¿Por qué estás aquí con ella?

-¿Y a ti que te importa? –preguntó irritado acercándose a la puerta, se acerco a Sakura y estando detrás de ella le tomó los hombros en símbolo de apoyo. –Realmente me sorprende que estés aquí junto con tus padres, ¿Muy arrepentida? –ironizó.

-Vine aquí porque ellos me obligaron, pero no entiendo ¡¿Por qué tú estás aquí, por qué la tocas, por qué le pones tanta atención al igual que su amiga, y todos ellos? ¡Incluso papi y mami ya no me ponen atención, solo se la pasan diciendo que debieron tratarte mejor y quererte igual que a mí! ¡Eso no es verdad Sakura! –chillaba acercándose a su hermana. –¡¿Por qué me los quitaste Sakura? ¡Ellos debían ponerme atención a mí, Hinata debería ser mi amiga no la tuya! ¡Nadie debería quererte y a mi sí! –exclamó fuera de sí.

-¿Y pensaban venir a disculparse sabiendo que su hija arma tanto escándalo? –preguntaba la indignada madre de Hinata. –No quiero que vengan a perturbar a Sakura, ella está muy ocupada encargándose de sus asuntos escolares, todos la queremos y la consideramos mucho más de lo que ustedes pudieron haberlo hecho.

Karin seguía fuera de sí y había comenzado a gritarle a su hermana que le había robado todo, mientras sus padres trataban de calmarla él único que no había tomado parte en la discusión, se levanto del sillón y comenzó a hablar de forma muy tétrica.

-Estoy pasando por un momento realmente malo… Sakura-chan es mi nueva gran amiga y la verdad me está molestando que la alteren así, me molesta su presencia. –el rubio se aproximo con esa voz entre molesta y sádica que nadie excepto el Uchiha conocían. –Les pido que se vallan y se lleven a esa escandalosa niña antes de que mi paciencia se vaya al carajo… -sabiendo que la situación solo podría pasar a peor los padres de Sakura se fueron, el señor Haruno se llevó a la menor a rastras al auto mientras que la madre solo le dijo que la perdonara, Sakura cumplía la promesa que hizo, no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento.

Los padres de Sakura se fueron y mientras ella veía como el auto se alejaba toda la seriedad y valentía que tuvo se desplomó en un segundo, Sakura lloraba, odiaba su vida, los odiaba a ellos, odiaba ser su hija y odiaba que esa muchacha fuera su hermana.

Sakura estaba en su cuarto y Hinata estaba con ella, no quería dejarla sola.

-Perdón Hinata, puedes irte, Naruto está abajo sé que te gusta verlo. –le decía ya más tranquila.

-No importa Sakura-chan. Me gusta Naruto pero más me gusta ver que estés bien, no sería bueno dejarte sola aquí, yo esperaré.

-Gracias, solo serán unos cuantos minutos más y bajaremos.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, no me puedo rendir ante ellos, Hinata yo sé que está mal pero en verdad los odio, ellos siempre me humillaron y me despreciaron… no estoy mal si los odio ¿O sí?

-Odiar no es bueno Sakura-chan, pero tu ahora estas muy alterada, yo sé que en poco tiempo selo quedará el enojo pero trata de quitar ese odio que sientes ahora, ya verás que aunque te sigas sintiendo sola pronto verás que no lo estás.

-Sí… ahora sé que los tengo a ustedes Hinata, gracias.

* * *

En la sala permanecían Neji, Sasuke y Naruto.

-Lamento las molestias.

-Descuida, después de todo ella se puso loca cuando me vio… parece que solo le atraigo problemas a Sakura.

-No digas eso, eres de gran apoyo. Esa niña está muy acostumbrada a siempre recibir todas las atenciones y cuando vio que Sakura si tiene gente que la quiera, explotó.

-¡Pero qué araña! –bufó Naruto con ese típico y alegre timbre en su voz acomodándose más en el cómodo sillón.

-¿No estabas enojado? –preguntó Neji sorprendido.

-No, solo hice esa voz para que se fueran.

-Naruto siempre hace lo mismo cuando no está de humor para calmar a la gente… -agregó Sasuke, no era la primera vez que Naruto usaba ese método, lo había usado contra él un par de veces.

-Interesante, en verdad creí que estabas bañado en cólera.

-Je je, era solo actuación y funcionó muy bien…

-Ya veo, por eso Sasuke no se inmutó. –dijo Sakura mientras bajaba de las escaleras acompañada de Hinata.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Ya estás bien? –preguntó alegre.

-Si gracias a todos pero sobre todo gracias a ti ellos se fueron pronto, yo también me la creí.

Siguieron platicando, Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron a la cena.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura era realmente fuerte, no se dejaba por cualquier cosa, así como su amigo Naruto, tal vez se tambaleaban pero jamás se dejaban caer. ¿En qué momento ocurrió? ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke se había enamorado de Sakura? No sabía bien a bien si fue en el momento en el que fue a cenar a su casa y desgraciadamente ella se fue… no sabía si fue esa vez que pasó la tarde con Karin y la vio llegar con Itachi. ¿Tal vez fue en el momento en el que la sorprendió saliendo de su Universidad a toda carrera?

No le importaba mucho el momento en el que quedó prendado de ella pero lo que si le importaba era cuidarla, ayudarla en todo, pedirle que fuera su novia y esperar con todas sus fuerzas a que ella le dijera que sí.

* * *

-¿Qué haré? Mi Sakura no quiere ni hablarme… -decía entre sollozos la madre de Sakura abrazada fuertemente de su marido.

-Ya sé que no quiere hablarte, pero al menos sabemos que está bien.

-¡Ya sé que está bien pero yo la quiero aquí con migo! Quiero que me perdone y quiero ser una buena madre para ella.

-Ya verás que la convenceremos de que regrese.

-¿¡Convencerla! ¡No la necesitan, yo soy a la que necesitan, yo soy la favorita! –chilló mientras bajaba de las escaleras. (N/A: XD en vez de poner "chilló" iba a poner "ladró" ja ja disculpen a mi cruel mente…)

-¡Karin! ¡Sakura también es nuestra hija, ella también merece nuestro aprecio por que nunca nos ha causado un solo problema!... y mira cómo se lo agradecimos… ¡Le di una cachetada a mi propia hija!

-Cálmate, vamos a pensar en algo para poder convencerla.

Por primera vez Karin no recibía toda la atención, por primera vez Karin estaba en el lugar de Sakura siendo desplazada e ignorada por sus padres y se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke la dejó solo para acercarse a Sakura.

Ahora todo era al revés, Sakura le había "quitado" la atención de sus padres, le quito a su "novio" y ahora todos la veían a ella. ¿Cómo se sentía eso?

* * *

¡Hola! Disculpen la demora, todo tiene una explicación je je... lo que ocurrió es que fue mi cumpleaños y la verdad no estuve en casa por... casi 3 dias je je... culpen a mis primos y a mi hermano...

Como sea, después de una buena cruda... (Hay ajá... para emborracharme esta en chino XD) aquí está el capi... y antes que me digan que estuvo muy corto (E hieran mis sentimientos...) yo les diré... Sí, sé que está muy corto pero en compensación subiré muy pronto el otro ¿Ok?

Así que disfruten del cap y de antemano muchas gracias por leer ¡Son geniales!

¿A sus favoritos? *-,*

¡Dejen reviews! (¡Yay!) ^u^

¡Nos leemos! XP


	9. ¿Y ahora?

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…..)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE RESPETE EL CREDITO.

* * *

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Sasuke:_

_Hay veces que la necesidad de estar con alguien es mucho más fuerte que cualquier prejuicio o duda, solamente quiero hacerle entender que la quiero y que nunca la abandonare, aunque ella cree que yo solo la procuro por mi complejo de culpa… y eso me está desesperando…_

Capítulo 9: ¿Y ahora?

Habían pasado las horas y ni Sasuke ni Naruto se dieron cuenta de ello, la madre de Hinata les ofreció amablemente su casa para que pasaran la noche y no se expusieran a la calle en esas horas. Ambos chicos aceptaron.

Sakura e Hinata ya se habían ido a dormir, el día de mañana presentarían tres exámenes y tenían que descansar, Naruto y Neji jugaban ajedrez y en algún momento Sasuke se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-¡Teme! –Naruto sorprendió a su amigo.

-Me espantaste… ¿Qué quieres?

-¿En qué pensabas? –preguntó Neji.

-Yo… lo pienso y en verdad le he traído muchos problemas a Sakura. Por mi culpa su hermana se puso como chiflada cuando andábamos y sus padres no paraban de adularla, por mi culpa también ella salió de su casa ya que su hermana les dijo que ella me había seducido y ahora por mi culpa su hermana se puso histérica de nuevo… todo es por mi culpa.

-Teme… ¿Te das cuenta de que la de la culpa en realidad es la hermana?

-¿Mmm?

-Sí, tú mismo lo dijiste, la hermana se pone loca y todo se vuelve un caos. Que esté loca por ti no quiere decir que tú tengas toda la culpa… -le dijo Naruto recordando lo que pasó con María, su amigo no tenía la culpa de llamar la atención de ella, lo mismo ocurría con Karin.

-Jaque mate… -exclamó Neji victorioso acabando con el juego.

-¡Eh! ¡Demonios! –Naruto empezó a hacer berrinches infantiles mientras Neji se aproximó hasta el pensativo joven.

-Ella me preocupa…

-Así como a ti te preocupa a nosotros también.

-¿Te gusta o algo así?

-No, la conozco desde hace mucho, te explicaré: desde que mis padres y mi tío murieron en el mismo accidente mi tía decidió traerme a vivir con ellas, cuando tenía poco tiempo de vivir aquí conocí a Sakura, ella e Hinata son amigas desde la primaria, tuve mucho tiempo para conocerla bien y conocer también a su familia. También Hinata me decía mucho sobre ellos pero había ocasiones en las que las explicaciones no eran necesarias. Bueno… no quiero molestar ni nada así pero a ti si te gusta ¿Verdad?

-Nunca pensé que me fuera a enamorar de ella, ni siquiera sé el momento en el que sucedió.

-Pues déjame decirte algo, si la quieres no te alejes de ella ni mucho menos pienses que le llevas problemas, sabes que no es cierto.

-Cierto teme, su familia es la que le lleva los problemas, pero Sakura-chan no es como ellos, ella es muy aparte.

-Así como dice Naruto, los del problema son su familia Sasuke, Sakura a partir de ahora va a necesitar de todos nosotros los que la apreciamos para que pueda afrontar todos sus problemas. ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir al lado de ella?

-… hmp, nunca pensé en separarme de ella, creo que… desde hace mucho que ella me es necesaria para que mis pensamientos y acciones funcionen correctamente.

* * *

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –gritó el menor anunciando su llegada a quién se encontrara en casa.

-¡Eres un malvado! –le gritó una ojimiel. Atrás de ella iba su hermano mayor.

-Ehm… ¿Qué dices?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a querer quitarme a mi hermanita?

-Que yo sepa no tienes hermanos…

-¡Claro que sí! Sakura es como la hermana que siempre quise tener... ¡Y ahora tú pasas mucho tiempo con ella! ¿Quién te crees Sasuke? El hecho de que seas mi cuñado no te da el derecho de quitarme a mi hermanita, ¡Yo la vi primero!

-Y el hecho de que seas mi cuñada no te da el derecho de prohibirme estar con alguien. Y aunque la hayas visto primero, el último será el primero… -contestó socarronamente señalándose a sí mismo.

-¡Pero!... ¡Itachi dile algo! –pedía como niña pequeña.

-A ver, Sasuke tú la ves lunes, miércoles y viernes, Konan y yo la veremos martes, jueves y sábados… y que el domingo ella descanse ¿Ok? –su novia y su hermano lo fulminaron con la mirada. –Emm bueno esa es la solución que yo les ofrezco si no pueden convivir con ella al mismo tiempo…

-No tendría ningún problema si mi cuñada y yo estamos con Sakura al mismo tiempo… por el contrario sería bueno ya que Sakura nos necesita mucho…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Sasuke pasó un buen rato platicándoles lo sucedido, eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

* * *

Los resultados de los exámenes salieron pronto, tanto Sakura como Hinata, Ino y Sai tuvieron muy buenos resultados, a la salida Sakura divisó al joven Uchiha parado en el mismo lugar que muchas veces anteriores, iba casi diario por la chica y muchas veces también lo acompañaba Naruto.

El rubio se estaba haciendo muy buen amigo de todos sobre todo de Hinata, la veía como una chica muy delicada y tierna, claro que la veía hermosa pero aún no sabía lo que sentía por ella. Prefería dejarlo en una buena amistad por el momento. Por otro lado Hinata estaba más que feliz por la nueva amistad que tenía con Naruto, si antes solo se conformaba con verlo de vez en cuando ahora siempre esperaba que cuando viera a Sasuke Naruto estuviera a su lado.

-Hola Sasuke, joven Naruto. –saludó divertida la peli rosa, a Naruto le decía "joven" por no decirle "niño", al paso de los días se dio cuenta de que el chico es muy hiperactivo y a veces un poco infantil así que decidió llamarlo así.

-Hola Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan. –saludó efusivo como siempre, desde hace muchos días Naruto ya había recobrado su humor normal.

-Hola… Naruto… -saludó Hinata con el nerviosismo de siempre. Los amigos de Sakura llegaron a saludar, todos ya se conocían y se llevaban bien.

-Bueno, supongo que las dejarán en su casa así que nosotros también nos iremos. –comentó Ino cuando terminó de saludar al par de chicos.

-En realidad, Itachi, Naruto mi cuñada y yo les preparamos algo en festejo por sus buenas calificaciones. –comentó Sasuke deteniendo a Ino y Sai.

-¿Nosotros también?

-Claro, están todos invitados. –aclaró Naruto.

-Pero como… ¿Qué prepararon?

-Es una sorpresa, Sai ¿Podrías seguirnos en tu coche?, Itachi está allá –dijo señalando el auto del mayor, él estaba adentro junto con Konan.

-Claro.

Salieron los chicos hacia un rumbo desconocido, Itachi en su ato llevaba a Konan de copiloto, Sasuke y Sakura iban atrás, mientras Sai en su auto llevaba a Ino al lado suyo y detrás Naruto e Hinata platicando agradablemente como siempre.

-Sí hubiéramos planeado llevarlos así desde un principio te juro que no sale. –le dijo Itachi a su novia.

-Claro, ya sabes como son. –le completó divertida.

El auto del Uchiha mayor aparcó en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de la cuidad, Sai lo imitó y le entregó las llaves al valet parking.

-¿Esto es lo que prepararon? –preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

-¡Así es, en recompensa por sus buenos exámenes hicimos una reservación especial en el mejor lugar del restaurante! –explicó animada Konan.

-¡Muchas gracias! –gritaron todos al unísono, tal acción causó gracia en Konan, Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke.

Sakura pasó la mejor tarde de su vida al lado de sus viejos y siempre leales amigos y también de los nuevos y grandiosos amigos que ahora tenía.

Todos platicaban, Itachi y Konan platicaban con Ino y Sai, Hinata y Naruto platicaban muy apartaditos de la gran mesa y Sasuke decidió comenzar una conversación con Sakura, esperaba que saliera algo muy bueno de eso.

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa? –le preguntó a la chica.

-¡Claro! Esto es lo mejor, muchas gracias. –respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Sakura yo, quiero decirte que no importa lo que pase con tu familia yo siempre te voy a apoyar.

-Sasuke… no tienes por qué hacerlo, -dijo sorprendiendo al moreno. –yo… soy la que tiene que salir de este problema, me gusta mucho tu compañía y la de tu hermano, Konan y Naruto pero ustedes no pueden hacer nada por sacarme de este problema, solo yo puedo hacerlo.

-Yo si influyo porque todo esto se originó por mí.

-No, deja de sentirte así, mira yo ya estoy bien no tienes que seguir viniendo por mí a diario ni tampoco tienes que pasar tanto tiempo con migo sé que te sientes culpable. –finalizó con un deje de tristeza.

-Sí, me siento culpable y te confieso que me comencé a acercar a ti por esa culpa que tenía en mi, sin embargo ya te había dicho que tú me interesabas desde mucho antes de que todo esto sucediera, si aún sigo aquí es por eso mismo… me interesas, me gustas, y no es cualquier gusto que se me pase en un rato, Sakura yo en verdad te quiero. –se confesó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Sakura estaba sorprendida. –Tú… ¿Lo dices en serio?

-No tengo otra verdad.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué esperas que haga ahora? Es decir, ¿Qué debo decirte?

-Lo que sientes. Sí sientes lo mismo entonces yo te pediré que seas mi novia, pero si no lo sientes… olvidarás lo que te dije. Pero te aseguro que no me alejaré de ti Sakura, no importa lo que decidas yo siempre te apoyaré.

-Esto es tan… al principio tú solo eras la nueva adquisición de Karin, te me hacías guapo sí, pero jamás pensé que te interesaría una mínima parte de mí teniendo a una belleza como Karin, -le decía recordando el dolor. –siempre he considerado que los novios de mi hermana son adictos al sexo, porque está ese día en el que llegamos y ustedes estaban…

-¿Es necesario que me recuerdes mis errores? –preguntaba nervioso tapándose la ceja.

-Ehm lo siento, yo te ponía apodos…

-Sí, escuché varios.

-Y creí que eras un junior sin buen sentido de evaluación para con las mujeres…

-Supuse que también pensarías eso.

-Y también pensé que eras un guarro…

-Hmp, supongo que puedo soportarlo.

-Pero después le diste una cachetada a mis ideas y me demostraste que eres todo lo contrario, eres bueno, atento y sobre todo te preocupas por la gente, tanto así que terminaste con mi hermana solo por ver cómo me trataba…

-No podía tolerar algo así, más si tú no causas problemas… Sakura en verdad te quiero.

-Gracias Sasuke, yo… te aprecio mucho…

-Ya veo, no me quieres. –dijo bajando la mirada.

-Si te quiero pero, Sasuke no quiero que me lastimen.

-No te lastimaré, tal vez se te haga difícil creerlo pero, desde que te conozco tengo otra perspectiva, me paso el día pensando qué estarás haciendo, te sorprendería saber cuántos papeles he arruinado por poner la firma en un lugar equivocado, ni siquiera los leo. De pronto mi vida cotidiana desaparece y hago algo distinto cada día y todo eso qué es distinto es con tigo, todo es gracias a ti. No quiero presionarte solo quiero que sepas que en verdad te quiero y yo nunca me atrevería a lastimar a una flor.

Sin explicación alguna, ambos chicos se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un abrazo que duró un tiempo indefinido. Cuando se separaron Sakura le dijo dulcemente.

-Sasuke gracias, te juro que voy a pensarlo, yo también te quiero mucho. Prometo pensarlo como se debe.

-Seré paciente.

Terminó uno de los mejores días de la vida de Sakura, en el camino a casa pensó muchas cosas, su vida había cambiado radicalmente, se zafó de su familia a costa de un increíble dolor pero también conoció grandes nuevos amigos, su excelentes calificaciones ahora habían subido al cielo posicionándola en una de las 5 mejores estudiantes de su generación, y se dio cuenta de que sí existían hombres que podrían librarse de las garras de Karin y como un extra ese hombre ahora estaba enamorado de ella.

Tenía que pensar que haría con la confesión de Sasuke, si lo quería pero aún debía pensar muchas cosas, las edades, el ya tenía un trabajo y ella aún no salía de la Universidad, ¿Qué pensarían los padres de Sasuke de ella? Y aunque no le importaba mucho pero también ¿Qué harían sus padres al saber que él hombre que querían únicamente para Karin ahora está con ella?

* * *

Ja ja ¡Me lleva! ¡¿Por qué apenas me doy cuenta de que los capítulos son tan cortos? ¡Qué tenía en la cabeza! Lamentablemente descompondría los ciclos si alargo los capítulos más...

No lastimen mis sentimientos, recuerden que actualizo pronto ¿Vale? (Mi metiche primo me está diciendo en éste momento que soy una coda... ¡Maldito el momento en el que le dije que se quedara!... ¡Buuu!)

Como sea, ignoraré al organismo pluricelular que tengo aquí al lado...

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Son lo mejor! ¡Santa les llevará muchos juguetes! Y si son mayores de 18 años... ¡Santa no les llevará nada!... ¡Pero sus novios ó novias, sí! XD

Ja ja la cosa medio humana que está al lado mío me dice que no sea llevada con mis lectores porque tendría que aguantarme... XD (Sé que dije que lo ignoraría pero... se quitó la cinta canela que le puse en la boca T.T)

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Dejen reviews!

¡Nos leemos!


	10. Ella que me lo quitó todo

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…..)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE RESPETE EL CREDITO.

* * *

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Karin:_

_La que alguna vez creía una perdedora en comparación con migo, la que nunca consideré una competencia, esa que creí que ningún hombre después de verme a mí se fijaría en ella. Esa mujer me robó injustamente todo…_

Capítulo 10: Ella que me lo quitó todo.

-7 años…

-¿Qué?

-Son 7 años Hinata, eso es mucho… yo tengo apenas 20 y el ya va para los 30…

-Gerontofóbica…

-¡No soy Gerontofóbica, no me hables de medicina o sus ramas Neji!... ehm… ¿Qué es gerontofobia?

-Miedo a la gente mayor… -le respondía el joven que estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá al lado de Hinata mientras Sakura caminaba nerviosamente a su alrededor.

-No soy eso… no le temo es todo lo contrario, lo quiero mucho pero me preocupa qué le puedan reclamar sus padres, soy muy chica para él.

-No eres tan chica Sakura-chan, además… -fue interrumpida por su primo.

-Además ¿Te das cuenta que si lo quieres? Tu problema es el qué dirán, tú no te preocupes por eso Sakura… -recibió un pisotón por parte de su prima como castigo.

-Grosero… a pesar de que me interrumpió, todo lo que Neji dijo es verdad, Sasuke es un buen hombre, te quiere y que haya votado a tu hermana por interesarse en ti dice muchas cosas. No te preocupes por lo que piensen sus papás, tu eres una buena chica Sakura-chan, estás entre los 5 mejores estudiantes de la generación, ¿Crees que sus padres pondrían algún pero a una chica que es tan cumplida con sus estudios? Y aparte eres sencilla...

-También eres linda…

-Educada…

-No eres interesada…

-Y sobre todo quieres a su hijo… yo creo que eso es más que suficiente.

-Definitivamente.

-Yo… ¿Puedo decirle que sí?

-Sí te interesa no lo dejes Sakura.

-Cierto Sakura-chan, estoy segura de que en ese momento no tendrás ninguna duda.

Sakura pensó en silencio un poco más las cosas, cuando todo estuvo más claro en su mente se levantó de la mesita y se dirigió a su amiga y Neji. –Ya todo está mucho más claro, gracias a ustedes.

-Me da gusto… le dirás que si ¿Verdad? –preguntó el joven.

-… Sí, eso es lo que yo quiero…

-¡Tomaste una buena decisión Sakura-chan! –en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar. -¿Sasuke? –contestó sorprendiendo a ambos primos.

-Bueno, parece que el señor Sasuke tiene poderes psíquicos o algo así, ¿Cómo le hace para siempre estar presente en el momento preciso? Pasó con lo de la loca familia de Sakura cuando vinieron aquí y ahora la llama justo cuando ella decide darle el sí.

-Je je. –rió graciosamente Hinata mientras Sakura hablaba con Sasuke.

**-Disculpa que te llame, no quiero hostigarte ni nada por el estilo, en realidad yo pensaba ser paciente pero hay un idiota que no me deja en paz…**

-¿Cómo?

**-Verás… Naruto quiere el número de Hinata… el de su móvil y no me ha dejado en paz desde que llego hace… 5 horas, estoy desesperado…**

-Oh, ya veo, ¿Se puede saber para qué quiere su número? –pregunto pícaramente.

**-Según él para platicar con ella, "como amigos"… para qué te miento no le creo ni una sola palabra pero en fin… ¿Me lo podrías dar? **–Sakura le dio el número de Hinata a Sasuke, la chica de ojos perlados se sonrojó cuando Sakura le dijo a lo bajo "Naruto te va a llamar". **–Gracias… solo con esa pequeña acción has asegurado mi sueño tranquilo, Naruto a veces es tan molesto que es capaz de no dejarme dormir en toda la noche.**

-No hay problema… -Sakura no escuchaba respuesta del otro lado de la línea. -¿Sasuke?...

**-… ¡A quién engaño!... Sakura ¿Ya tienes una respuesta? Lo lamento pero no me puede resistir a preguntar.**

-Je je, sí ya tengo una respuesta pero no me parece muy apropiado decírtela por teléfono…

**-Si tú me lo pides voy a casa de Hinata ahora mismo…**

-No, tienes que trabajar ¿Recuerdas? –le reprochó graciosamente.

**-Oh mami, solo será un momento prometo no desvelarme mucho. **–pedía el chico graciosamente.

-No Sasuke tienes que trabajar pero, si no te molesta podrías pasar por mí.

**-¿Molestarme? ¡Por favor Sakura, quería que me lo pidieras!… estaré donde siempre esperándote ¿Ok?**

-Bien, nos veremos mañana Sasuke.

**-Descansa Sakura, yo lo haré.**

-Yo también, bye. Se despidió con una hermosa sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Pocos minutos después comenzó a sonar el móvil de Hinata.

-¿Qué… que debo hacer? –preguntó completamente nerviosa.

-¡Contesta! –la peli rosa y el joven le gritaron al mismo tiempo, perdían la paciencia.

Hinata contestó y comenzó a platicar con Naruto, rato después ya no se escuchaba tan nerviosa.

-Bien, parece que Hinata se tardará un buen rato, yo me voy a dormir.

-Me parece bien, mañana tú serás la encargada de pegarle con tu cuaderno cada que ella se quede dormida a causa de éste desvelo ¿Ok?

-Con la tarea tan titánica que me has pedido entonces tendré que descansar muy bien…

* * *

Era la salida de los chicos universitarios y a lo lejos se podía divisar una rosa cabellera acompañada de una sedosa cabellera negra.

-Esa Ino, ¿Por qué ni ella ni Sai habrán venido?

-A saber. Tal vez tienen un problema, ya sabes cómo son ellos.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo cuando se pelean… incluso no vienen a la escuela pero a fuerzas tienen que arreglarlo, ¿Eso es bueno en una pareja?

-Supongo que en una pareja como ellos, es lo ideal…

-Creo que sí.

En donde ya era costumbre estaba Sasuke con un impecable traje negro y sus lentes oscuros, acompañado de un rubio muy apuesto y sonriente.

-Hola. –saludaron las chicas. Sasuke se veía nervioso, mejor dicho ansioso, Sakura sentía que ya tenía que decírselo o temía que le pudiera dar algo a Sasuke por el nerviosismo.

-¿Vamos a comer?

-Claro Sakura-chan, vamos.

Ya estando el restaurante que eligió Sakura, Sasuke en verdad ya no aguantaba los nervios.

-Está bien ya te lo diré. –dijo Sakura aprovechando que Hinata y Naruto estaban platicando, no era nada contra ellos pero quería un poco de privacidad para poder armarse de valor. –Yo, sí quiero ser… -Sakura no pudo terminar porque Sasuke ya la estaba abrazando.

-Sakura… te juro que no te lastimaré, estoy tan… feliz. –era difícil que Sasuke pronunciar esa palabra con tanta fluidez pero tenía algo más que agradecerle a Sakura. _-con ella las palabras difíciles de pronunciar se vuelven realmente fáciles_ –pensó.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas desde ese momento y se podría decir que Sakura era realmente feliz, Sasuke y Naruto iban todos los días por las chicas y como un extratambién pasaban el rato con Ino y Sai, todo era realmente bueno.

Era viernes, Sasuke y Naruto como siempre esperaban a los chicos, desgraciadamente una cabellera rojiza llamó su atención.

-Sasuke. –llamó Karin, el mencionado solo la miró fulminantemente, si Karin quería algo no le iba a resultar tan fácil.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sasuke, quiero que entiendas que ella no es buena para ti. –Naruto bufó, más no se metió en la conversación, con eso era suficiente.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

-Ella no es hermosa, es fea, tonta, aprovechada, y demás cosas ¿Qué te dijo? Cualquier tontería que te haya dicho es mentira, ¡Solo me tiene celos! –exclamó caprichosamente.

-Vamos a dejar unos puntos en claro ¿Ok? En primera ella no es fea, es hermosa. En segunda no es tonta, está en los primeros 5 lugares de su generación…

-Algo que tu nunca podrás hacer… -como no queriendo Naruto metió su cuchara y logró su cometido, hacer a la peli roja rabiar.

-Gracias Naruto… ella no es aprovechada, nunca me pide un centavo y a rastras me deja pagar su cuenta. Otra cosa, ella nunca me dijo nada acerca de dejarte esa vez, si te dejé fue porque me hartó tu mero modo de ser, y por último… te agradecería que no ofendieras a mi novia por favor… -dijo prepotentemente, en un tono de voz despectivo y hasta un tanto cruel para Karin.

-¿Tú novia? ¿Por qué? –en ese momento Sakura llegaba al punto de reunión, ya había visto a su hermana desde metros antes, cuando Karin la vio estalló en cólera. -¡Tú me robaste todo! ¡Eres una ladrona Sakura! –fue callada por las duras palabras de su hermana.

-¿Y tú que has hecho Karin? ¡Desde el momento en el que naciste tú me lo quitaste todo! También es culpa de tus padres, ellos siempre debieron tratarnos igual pero no lo hicieron y crearon a un monstruo. Karin, date cuenta que estás muy mal ¿Por qué nunca me dejaste en paz?

-¡Por que tengo que ser mejor que tú!

-No tienes porque… -habló Sasuke. –por mejor que seas siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú, ya te lo había dicho. Deja de molestar a tu hermana, madura y has tu propia vida.

-No puedes estarme diciendo eso, ¡Hicimos el amor Sasuke! No puedes ignorarme así. –habló precipitadamente de esa ocasión como su último recurso de que el moreno le prestara atención y de paso Sakura recordará que él primero pasó por ella. Sakura al instante se puso mal, le dolía recordar tal hecho.

-Lo hicimos, fue un terrible error, sabemos que Sakura lo sabe… pero una de las cosas en las que ella es mejor que tú es que, ella sabe aceptar, perdonar y querer… -dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba.

Karin solo les dijo un "nunca lo aceptaré" y se fue camino a su casa… Sakura seguía mal y Sasuke se estaba desesperando por hacerle entender a Sakura que no significó nada aquella vez con Karin.

-Naruto, ¿Llevas a Hinata a su casa? –se le ocurrió de pronto, ya que su amigo llevaba su auto. Necesitaba estar con Sakura y pensar muy bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Claro teme.

-Gracias, Hinata…

-¿Sí?

-¿No hay problema si Sakura no llega adormir?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó aturdida la ojiverde.

-¿Eh?

-Solo contéstame Hinata.

-No, no hay ningún problema,

-Bien. Sakura, vamos a presentarte a mis padres… -dijo decidido el moreno mientras causaba conmoción en los otros chicos.

* * *

(Ja ja me la van a mentar por la extención del capítulo...)

¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza pero... ¡Es que estaba jugando Hitman y no podía pasar el nivel como yo quería! T.T... Pero no me detuve hasta que lo pase y mi calificación fué: "Super Ninja" ¡O.o! ¡Muahahaha!

Y con respecto a la extención del cap... (¡Maldición Zoe aprende! ¡Mas largos aprende!) mmm, pues... acabo de terminar el próximo (Cap. 11) y con gusto les diré que ¡Está largo! ¡Eeeeeeee!

Disculpen la extención, prometo que del 11 en adelante ya serán largos como normalmente los hago... no sé que me pasó... (Ovnis O.O)

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, etc!... ¡Son a toda galleta! (Osea... que ¡Son lo máximo!)

¡Dejen reviews!

¡Nos leemos!


	11. Esa chica que me robó la razón

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Sakura:_

_Una noticia puede ser buena o mala. Depende de qué lado estés, yo por mi lado soy muy feliz y ellos por su lado… la verdad no me importa lo que piensen.  
_

Capítulo 11: Esa chica que me robó la razón.

Estaban en el auto del Uchiha, la chica estaba muy pensativa y nerviosa mientras que Sasuke solo tenía un leve nerviosismo, quería que todo saliera bien. Era algo demasiado precipitado pero, solo "eso" haría que Sakura entendiera todo lo que siente por ella.

Llegaron a la residencia del Uchiha, esa residencia en la que meses antes Sakura había expresado su desagrado… _-Nota mental: nunca, entiende Sakura, ¡Nunca vuelvas a expresarte así de los lugares que no conoces!… _-pensó completamente arrepentida.

Los jóvenes entraron al living de la residencia y de inmediato se encontraron a la bella madre de Sasuke.

-¡Hola mi Sasuke! ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –se silenció de repente al ver a la chica al lado de su hijo.

-¡Hola mi bebé! ¿Todo bien? –Itachi entró al living imitando a su madre y de inmediato se sorprendió al ver a Sakura. –Oh Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Todo está bien?

-… hola Itachi… ehm…

-Mamá, quisiera hablar con papá, con tigo y con Itachi por favor. –dijo y tomó a Sakura de la mano. –quiero presentarles a mi novia y… decirles unas cuantas cosas.

Mikoto e Itachi estaban estupefactos ante tal confesión.

En la sala estaba su padre viendo la televisión, se extrañó cuando vio entrar a todos en fila. Ya cuando todos estaban en la sala, incluyendo a la hija de su amigo Haruno preguntó.

-¿Ese desfile que hicieron es una nueva manera de manifestarse en contra de los maltratos familiares?

-No, es una nueva forma de manifestarte mi relación con Sakura…

-Oh eso… ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Relación, y lo dices tan fluidamente? –ahora ya estaba sorprendido, Fugaku nunca pensó que su hijo algún día dijera esas palabras.

-Yo… quiero presentarles formalmente a mi novia. Sé que ya la conocen pero… como sea, esta es otra situación, Sakura ellos son mis padres, Mikoto y Fugaku. A Itachi ya lo conoces. –agregó restándole importancia a su hermano mayor.

-¡Oye Sasuke! –gritó el mayor indignado.

-Mucho gusto… -Sakura estaba completamente dominada por la vergüenza. Desde que comenzó su relación con el moreno siempre pensó que sus padres no la aceptarían.

-Hola Sakura. –saludó gentilmente la madre de Sasuke ofreciéndole su mano la cual fue rápidamente aceptada por la ojiverde.

-Es un gusto conocer a la novia de Sasuke, no esperaba que fuera la hija de Haruno, supongo que tendré que aguantar. –comentó resignado saludando en un apretón de manos a la chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso viejo senil? –preguntó extrañado el mayor de los hijos.

-¡No me digas viejo senil hijo malcriado! –aclaró su garganta y recuperó su postura. –lo que quise decir es que estoy molesto con tu familia por lo que te hicieron, es injusto, es inhumano. Dime señorita, ¿Aún vives con tu amiga?

-Sí señor, no planeo regresar a casa.

-Sakura, supimos acerca de la visita de tus padres. –le dijo Itachi. –Me alegra que no hayas regresado con ellos. –Sakura les ofreció una linda sonrisa en agradecimiento. Todos resultaron conmovidos incluso el padre de Sasuke comenzaba querer a esa chica.

-Pero Sasuke ¿Por qué la trajiste a esta hora? La hubieras traído más temprano.

-Lo siento es solo que… -Sasuke respiró profundo, era ahora o nunca. –Verán, Karin fue a decirme muchas cosas hoy cuando estaba esperando a Sakura… -nadie entendía por qué Sasuke hablaba de eso, Sakura estaba extrañada y hasta nerviosa ¿Qué quería demostrar? –me dijo que ella no me convenía, que era muchas cosas, el hecho es que yo sé que eso no es verdad. Yo en verdad quiero a Sakura pero noté que ella se siente mal por la sombra de su hermana que nos persigue.

-Sasuke… -su hermano ya sospechaba lo que haría pero aún así no lo creía capaz.

-Ustedes son mi familia y quiero que sean los primeros en saber qué, –se giro hasta quedar frente a Sakura, ella lo miraba con duda, realmente Sakura no sabía lo que Sasuke hacía. –quiero casarme con Sakura.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, nadie hablaba solo veían a la pareja, incluso Sakura se quedó petrificada. ¿Era realidad todo eso? Quería a Sasuke pero ¿Eso no era demasiado rápido?

Sakura tenía muchas vacilaciones pero con solo ver la sonrisa franca de su novio fue suficiente para despejar cualquier duda en su mente, sí Sasuke se lo pedía ella aceptaría. Ella sabía que Sasuke lo hizo por todo lo que había sucedido, quería demostrarle que en verdad le importaba y ella lo aceptaría con gusto.

Ya convencida, la peli rosa solo atinó a reír y abrazar al joven quién también comenzó a reír contagiosamente. Sakura sentía ese momento como el final de su larga pesadilla.

* * *

-Hijo yo sé que si lo dices es porque estás seguro pero, su familia tiene que saberlo, aunque ellos no lo merezcan.

-Lo sé y no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo, ahora mismo iremos a su casa para informárselos, quiero terminar con todo esto y que Sakura no vuelva a saber de ellos, tal vez me la lleve a vivir a otro lugar por un tiempo para que ella se despeje un poco.

-Primero lo primero hijo. ¿Quieres que los acompañe?

-No, así está bien, regresaremos en unas horas. ¿Puede Sakura pasar la noche aquí?

-Por supuesto, de inmediato le diré a alguna chica de servicio que prepare un cuarto.

-Gracias. –el moreno se dirigió a la cocina en donde estaban su madre Itachi y su futura esposa. –Sakura, tenemos que comunicarle a tu familia nuestra decisión.

-¿Tan rápido hijo?

-Sí mamá, así no habrá ningún problema y no te volverán a molestar ¿Entiendes por qué lo hago Sakura?

-Sí Sasuke, lo entiendo perfectamente, -se levantó de la sillita de la cocina y se aproximó a la salida de la pieza. –es mejor hacerlo de esta manera a que después quieran reclamarme una cosa más. –dijo a lo bajo. –Mikoto, Itachi muchas gracias por todo lo que me dijeron. –sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Regresaremos en un par de horas mamá. Sakura se quedará hoy aquí, papá ya pidió que le preparen un cuarto.

-Está bien Sasuke, regresen pronto.

-Sasuke… -Itachi se aproximó a su hermano, parecía preocupado.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? No te preocupes Itachi regresaremos pronto.

-… ok.

* * *

La familia de Sakura estaba cenando, desde hace ya mucho tiempo los padres de Sakura se veían serios y preocupados junto con un amplio sentimiento de culpa. Karin hacía lo imposible para que ellos le hicieran caso y la trataran como siempre pero simplemente la partida de Sakura había sido clave para que sus padres por fin la reconocieran y con eso abrieran los ojos, era una lástima que Sakura ya no estuviera ahí para disfrutar de esos cambios.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y como siempre la madre de Sakura abrió, sus castaños ojos se llenaron de melancolía al ver a su propia hija en el portal de su casa, estaba acompañada de Sasuke.

Debido a los sollozos de su esposa, el Sr. Haruno se dirigió apresuradamente al mismo lugar y así como su mujer, el también entro en consuelo. Karin también se dirigió al lugar y su mirada se llenó de duda al ver a su hermana con Sasuke.

-Mi Sakura. –su madre quiso abrazarla más ella con su simple mirada le dio a entender que no la tocara.

Sasuke al ver tal acción decidió que no había por qué seguir dejando pasar más tiempo, solo iban a darles la noticia, decirles formalmente que su hija se casará con él y punto.

-Sr. Sra. Haruno, venimos solo por una sola cosa. –dijo acaparando la atención de todos. –creímos correcto que ustedes lo supieran ya que son la familia de mi novia. –esa única palabra sorprendió a todos, nadie lo sabía y Karin apenas se había enterado ese día, era obvio que no les diría a sus padres la "derrota" que tuvo contra su hermana.

-¿Ustedes son novios? –preguntó sorprendido el padre de Sakura, no podía creerlo.

-Así es, pero ese no es el motivo por el cual estamos aquí, Sakura y yo somos novios desde poco tiempo pero para mí han sido los mejores días de mi vida. Es por eso que venimos a comunicarles que Sakura y yo nos casaremos en un mes.

La noticia fue como un balde de agua fría para Karin, se quedó en shock, mientras sus padres estaban entre emocionados por su hija y confundidos por la situación.

-Pero, mi Sakura.

-Yo… en verdad quiero a Sasuke y como él se los dijo, solo venimos a comunicárselos, no vine a pedirles su permiso. –sus palabras eran frías, solo cuando hablaba con Sasuke su tono de voz era más gentil y cálido. La hija que ellos conocieron se había esfumado ese doloroso día.

-¡Sakura! Por favor háblame, no me ignores hija por favor perdóname. –su madre no soportaba la idea de que su hija la ignorara por siempre, ahora sabía que Sakura se iba a casar, si no conseguía por lo menos una palabra de su hija la perdería para siempre.

-Padre… ya no estoy molesta. –comentó mientras se soltaba delicadamente de su madre. –en serio que ya no estoy molesta, ya no los odio y créanme que si los quiero porque… antes que llegará Karin pude disfrutar de su cariño, incluso poco después que ella naciera el amor era para ambas, después todo fue cambiando al grado de que…

-Por favor Sakura ya no nos digas eso, sabemos que cometimos un gran error en su crianza pero queremos enmendarlo, queremos ser buenos padres para ti. –Sasuke solo escuchaba prudentemente la plática, sabía que no era bueno que Sakura recordara todo eso, sin embargo era necesario para que se pudiera quitar ese gran peso de encima.

-No se pueden enmendar las cosas que han hecho por más de 10 años, lo único que pueden hacer es dejarme ir sin ningún escándalo o llanto.

-Hija, por favor… -su madre rogaba de nuevo.

-Padre, le hice una promesa a tu mujer y la estoy cumpliendo, tal vez algún día haya un verdadero motivo para romperla pero ahora no veo la razón suficiente para hacerlo. –Sakura le hizo una reverencia a su familia en seña de despedida y se dirigió al auto del Uchiha. –Te espero… -le dijo a lo bajo, el asintió con la cabeza.

-Con esto, nada queda pendiente entre nosotros, simplemente les diré que cuidaré mucho de Sakura y que nada le faltará, sepan que… le deseo lo mejor a la familia de mi prometida. –imitando a Sakura, el moreno hizo una reverencia y se aproximó hasta su auto, ya adentro noto como Sakura veía a su familia a través del polarizado vidrio. –Todo listo. –dijo un poco alto con la intención de que Sakura quitara la vista de la ventana más no lo logró.

-Gracias Sasuke… -le agradeció aún viendo por la ventana. –no te preocupes, solo quiero verlos… no sé cuando los volveré a ver y simplemente quiero guardármelos en la memoria.

Sasuke entendió, Sakura dejaba atrás por completo su pasado y ahora se estaba preparando para el futuro, era justo que los viera por última vez. Pasados unos minutos Sasuke encendió el motor y lentamente comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la residencia de los Uchiha.

* * *

-Ya estamos en casa. –anunció el menor al entrar.

-Hola chicos, mamá y el viejo ya se fueron a dormir, yo solo estoy arreglando unos papeles y cuando termine mi hermosa humanidad también irá a la cama. ¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien. Digo, no es como si nos fuéramos a quedar para ver si les agradaba la noticia.

-Me parece bien. Sakura, ya está tu cuarto listo, pueden ir a dormir cuando quieran.

-Gracias Itachi yo… -la chica acaparó la atención de los dos muchachos. –muchas gracias por todo.

-No lo agradezcas… cuñada. –la animó completamente feliz por decirle cuñada.

* * *

Ya era de madrugada y Sasuke no podía dormir bien. Tenía sueños extraños, involucraban a la peli rosa y no eran para nada malos mejor dicho eran depravados, soñaba que hacía cosas con su novia de las que no se creía capaz. Después de, según su conteo el cuarto sueño, despertó abruptamente, tenía calor y estaba bastante agitado, sudaba y hasta estaba temblando.

Cuando se calmó optó por bajar a la cocina por un vaso con agua para refrescarse. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver en la sala a la chica ojiverde, estaba sentada en el sillón y se le veía muy pensativa. Sasuke palideció ante la idea de que la chica se estuviera arrepintiendo al compromiso que recientemente acordaron, no podía quedarse con la duda, no después de tener esos sueños que, a decir verdad, aunque no se creía capaz de hacer tantas cosas con ella, sinceramente se moría de ganas por intentarlo.

-¿Sakura? –habló a lo bajo, la chica se asustó al escuchar una gruesa voz atrás de ella y dio un leve brinco.

-Oh, Sasuke eres tú. Lo siento me espanté.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí… ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Te ves muy pálido. –preguntó sorprendida al verlo en tal estado.

-No, es que… Sakura, te veo tan pensativa y tengo miedo de que te estés arrepintiendo a nuestro matrimonio. –le platicó serio mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

-¿Arrepintiendo? ¿En verdad crees que me arrepentiría? Sasuke no digas eso, yo solo estaba pensando. –la chica se sonrojó un poco. –cómo será nuestra vida juntos. –Sasuke dio un suspiro de alivio, en verdad esa chica lo había enamorado, el moreno no soportaría que Sakura declinara la idea de casarse. Lentamente abrazó a la chica y recostándose un poco dejó que Sakura se acomodara en su regazo.

-Nuestra vida juntos… será como queramos Sakura. ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando… ¿Qué te perece si después de casarnos nos vemos a algún lugar?

-¿Algún lugar?

-Sí, de viaje. Cuando salgas de vacaciones de la escuela, nos iremos a dar un paseo a alguna playa o al lugar que quieras.

-Eso… me parece muy bien. –dijo ya adormilada abrazando aún más al moreno.

-¿Te dormirás? ¿No podías dormir? –preguntó curioso mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-No, se me dificultaba mucho dormir pero, ahora que estás aquí, creo que puedo dormir.

Unos instantes después, la chica se quedó dormida, Sasuke aún abrazándola se contagió del reciente sueño y poco después se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

-¡Hay mi vida, que lindos! –chilló Itachi despertando a los chicos abruptamente.

Al despertar se llevaron la sorpresa de que no solo Itachi estaba ahí sino también los padres de Sasuke veían atentamente. Ambos muchachos se sonrojaron y Sakura pensó que sus padres pensarían lo peor de ella.

-Yo… lo siento mucho… -se disculpo claramente apenada.

-¿De qué te disculpas? –preguntó dudosa Mikoto. -¡Se veían lindísimos!

-¿Eh? –exclamaron Sasuke y Sakura al unísono ante el despreocupado comentario de su madre.

-Es verdad, es por eso que no pude resistirme a gritarlo… -Itachi fue interrumpido por un fuerte jalón del cabello por parte de su padre. -¡Auch!

-Sí, ¡Es por eso que no pude tomar ninguna foto!… -dijo molesto y resignado guardó su celular.

-¿Una foto? –pregunto un Sasuke aturdido. –Sabes que no me gusta que me tomen fotos…

-¡Pues tendrás que aguantarte! Porque en el día de la boda les tomaré fotos hasta cansarme y tendrás que aceptarlo. –dijo autoritario Fugaku pero con un toque de humor.

-… fotógrafo frustrado… -dijo el menor a lo bajo pero su padre logró escucharlo.

-¡Dilo de nuevo maldito mocoso!

Sakura veía la escena, Sasuke y su padre discutían y bromeaban, Itachi y Mikoto se reían del espectáculo que veían, Sakura se sintió extraña, nunca había estado en un ambiente familiar tan ameno. Eso la ponía feliz, saber que no todas las familias eran como la de ella le hacía recobrar sus esperanzas en la gente.

-Sakura ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Itachi al ver a la chica tan pensativa, rápidamente todos prestaron su atención a la chica.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh sí estoy bien! Es solo que, me gusta ver una familia tan unida, ustedes son geniales. –miraron a la chica con cariño.

-Sakura… -la llamó Mikoto. –bienvenida a la familia Uchiha, tal vez no te lo hayamos dicho pero… me da gusto que tú seas la chica que Sasuke eligió. –recitó sinceramente, la chica esbozó una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias…

* * *

¡Hola conocedores de la serie de anime (Naruto) con el historial de TvTokyo de más rellenos inútiles! ¿Cómo están? (Éste es el momento en el que ustedes dicen "¡Bieeeeeeen!")

Yo aquí humildemente subiendo el capítulo 11, y dejenme contarles algo:

La verdad yo no lo iba a subir hoy... pero entrando a los reviews me topé con el mensaje de Stefania (¡Teeeengo mieeedo! XD) y la verdad... ¡No quiero morir! ¡Soy demaciado joven! ¡Aún tengo muchas historias que hacer! y sobre todo... ¡Mi hermano no se molesta solo! ¡Yo tengo que molestarlo! ¿Quién le dirá que ya está cerca de los 30 años? ¿Quién lo molestará cuando esté jugando en linea? ¿Quién le dirá en su cara (Y aunque sea mentira, el se la cree...) que no está guapo, su espejo es el que está mal? Digame ¡¿Quién? T.T

Sniff... (¿Estuvo bueno mi drama?, Ja ja que Teresa ni que nada, ¡Yo si soy manipuladora! Ja ja)... En fin, aquí está el nuvo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y... ¡Oh sí! tengo algo que decir.

No subiré la continuación hasta después de Navidad, ¡Pero antes de que Stefania o algúna otra persona me diga que me matará! (Ja ja, es broma ustedes saben que los adoro. XD) yo les diré que... (Redoble de tambores...)

¡El especial de Navidad no será one-shot! Tampoco será two-shot... ¡Será un three-shot!

Comenzaré a subirlo desde el 23 y el último capítulo... (Si recuerdo mis clases de primario 23 +... ¡Oh si! XP) sera el 25, está más guapo así ¿No?

Bueno, estén atentos. Prometo que será una buena mini historia y no les diré quienes son sus protagonistas, ustedes lo sabrán ese día.

¡Dejen reviews!... ¡Es gratis! XD

¡Nos leemos!


	12. Ese memorable día

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Sasuke: _

_Éste día termina todo y a la vez todo empieza. Irónico ¿No? Sakura y yo… bueno, creo que a estas alturas ya no importa pensar en eso sino en lo que vendrá.  
_

Capítulo 12: Ese memorable día.

-No… ¿En serio? –preguntaba Neji, él y Hinata aún estaban bastante incrédulos. –No conozco mucho a Sasuke pero, en verdad me sorprende mucho esa decisión. ¿Estás segura Sakura?

-Al principio no sabía que decir, creí que todo era una broma pero después me di cuenta de que todo era muy en serio. Yo… acepté.

-¡Sakura-chan! Eso es realmente extraño. Nunca esperé que te comprometieras de ésta manera aún así ¡Te felicito amiga! –dijo efusivamente la morena mientras la abrazaba.

-Muchas gracias, aún estoy en shock.

-Y supongo que tú familia lo está aún más. –inquirió Neji.

-Creo.

-¿Qué dijeron ellos?

-No sé cual sea su impresión… antes de que ellos hablaran yo les dije que no pedía su opinión, solo se los estaba informando.

-Eso fue un poco duro Sakura-chan.

-¿Y? Estuvo bien, cada quién tiene lo que se merece. –opinó el joven.

-Eso es cierto. –Le dio la razón la morena. –Y Sakura-chan. ¿Ahora que viene?

-A ciencia cierta no lo sé, según planearon Sasuke y sus padres, la boda será en un mes…

-¡¿Un mes? –gritó conmocionada la madre de Hinata.

Sakura e Hinata ahogaron un gritillo por el susto mientras Neji la miró. -¿De dónde saliste? –preguntó asombrado. Al saber que su tía no hace más de dos minutos estaba en la cocina y ahora estaba detrás de él.

-Eso no importa. Sakura ¿Te casas en un mes? ¡Eso es muy poco!

-Lo sé pero…

-Pero los Uchiha tienen mucho poder, dinero y no será nada para ellos programar una boda para dentro de un mes ¿No? –dijo Neji.

-Ehm… no iba a decir eso, aunque tienes razón… -finalizó pensativamente. –pero lo que iba a decir es que yo sé que el tiempo es muy corto, pero Sasuke lo hizo para que yo no temiera que mi hermana nos separará. O al menos eso me dio a entender.

-Muy convincente, teniendo en cuenta la lacra que es tu hermana no pensaría en algo mejor.

-Eso me hace pensar… no quiero que Sasuke se sienta obligado. Yo solo quiero estar bien con él.

-Sakura. –la madre de Hinata llamó la atención de la ojiverde. –si Sasuke lo quiere así, es porque él ya lo pensó. Él no se ve como si hiciera algo tan importante sin antes pensarlo.

-Cierto, gracias…

* * *

-¿¡Entonces te vas a casar con Sasuke! –le preguntaron Sai e Ino a todo pulmón a Sakura.

-¿Podrían preguntarlo más bajo? Están llamando la atención. –pidió una avergonzada Hinata.

-Espera Hina, ¿Quieres que hable bajo cuando Saku me ha dicho algo así? ¡Debes estar bromeando! Tú ya lo sabías pero nosotros no.

-No lo saben porque hace dos días que no venían a la Universidad y no contestaban el móvil… no es mi culpa que fueran los últimos en enterarse. –les dijo Sakura en tono de reproche.

-Lo sentimos… -se disculpó la pareja con la cabeza baja.

-¡Pero Saku, cuéntalo todo! –pidió emocionada Ino.

-Pues, UNO DE LOS DÍAS QUE USTEDES NO VINIERON… -dijo la peli rosa, de nuevo en tono de reproche. –Sasuke y el joven Naruto nos estaban esperando, pero también vino mi hermana y me armó un escándalo de los que ella suele hacer…

-¡Hay esa hermana tuya! ¡Te juro que la mato!

-Y yo la entierro… -le completó Sai.

-Je, verán… ella salió perdiendo, se enteró de la peor forma que Sasuke y yo somos novios. Pero me la regresó diciendo casi a los cuatro vientos lo que había hecho con Sasuke cuando recién nos conocíamos…

-¡Yo si la mato! –bramó Sai muy molesto.

-¡Y yo la entierro! –dijo la rubia en igual estado que su novio.

-Ehm, ok… cuando Sasuke vio que yo no estaba muy feliz por lo que había pasado, pues… todo pasó muy rápido, le dijo a Naruto que llevara a Hinata a su casa, él me llevó a la suya, yo me di latigazos mentales por haber dicho cosas burlescas sobre su familia cuando los conocimos y después… frente a toda su familia me propuso matrimonio.

-En verdad que sí fue rápido… aunque, se podría decir que fue memorable, nunca se te olvidará ten por seguro eso. –concluyo él único hombre presente.

-Tienes razón. –dijeron Hinata e Ino al unísono.

-¿Y qué paso después Saku?

-Fuimos con mi familia para comunicárselos…

-¡¿Qué? –gritaron Sai e Ino al mismo tiempo.

-¿Acaso es el día universal de decir las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo? –preguntó irónica Hinata.

-A mí me parece que es el día universal de interrumpir a Haruno Sakura. –le modificó Sakura.

-Perdón pero date cuenta de que todo lo que nos cuentas es muy emocionante Saku, ya no te interrumpiremos lo prometemos.

-Yo no prometo nada, siento demasiadas emociones como para tragármela… -fue interrumpido por un golpe en sus costillas, cortesía de su novia. –ok… ya no te interrumpiremos…

-¿Y qué pasó en tu casa Saku?

-Pues… creo que mi hermana tiene un trauma mental y mis padres obviamente se sorprendieron pero me importa poco que es lo que piensen, simplemente se los dijimos y nos fuimos.

-Creo que tu hermana no se recuperará en un buen rato.

-Yo también lo creo, pero es mejor así. Algún día tiene que madurar ¿No? –preguntó inocentemente y al instante todos la miraron con una ternura inexplicable como si dijeran "Esta pobre niña aún cree que su hermanita va a madurar".

-Saku, tu paciencia e inocencia son increíbles… -dijo Ino mientras acariciaba de la cabeza a su amiga.

* * *

Sakura e Hinata llegaron de la Universidad, Sasuke y su amigo el rubio tenían mucho trabajo, es por eso que no pudieron pasar por ellas. Sin embargo al entrar se llevaron la sorpresa de ver a Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, a Itachi su hermano y a Konan en la casa de Hinata platicando tranquilamente con la madre de ésta.

-Ehm… ¿Hola? –pregunto Sakura algo temerosa.

-Sakura linda. –le habló Itachi.

-Te estábamos esperando Sakurita. –saludó cariñosamente Konan mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Ah… sí?... y ¿Por qué?... –temía mucho la respuesta.

-Bueno, cuando las mujeres están por casarse hay algo muy especial que llevan ese día y eso tiene que ser escogido minuciosamente y qué mejor si es por varias personas… -respondió normal Mikoto mientras veía cómplice a la madre de Hinata. Esa respuesta solo pudo hacer crecer el nerviosismo en Sakura.

-¿En… serio?

-Sí… además no te preocupes por nada, de todas maneras tenemos a Itachi para que nos lleve y nos traiga… -finalizó gentilmente mientras Itachi tenía cara de terror.

-Todas son mujeres y yo estaré solo… en una tienda de vestidos de novia… ¡Permítanme un segundo! –gritó desesperadamente mientras se apartaba y sacaba su móvil. Marcó el número de su hermano. -¡Sasuke por favor no me dejes solo!

**-¿Itachi? ¿Qué ocurre?**

-Tu loca madre con la loca madre de Hinata, con su hija, tu novia y mi loca novia me llevarán de "Jaime" para comprar el vestido de novia de Sakura…

**-Mmm… ¿Y? **–respondió obvio y hasta un poco aburrido.

-Cómo que "¿Y?", Sasuke, estaré solo entre mujeres, en una tienda de vestidos de novia… ¡Moriré ahí Sasuke!

**-No seas exagerado y además, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Por si no te lo dijo mamá o Sakura, estoy hasta el tope de trabajo…**

-¡Sasuke! Creo que estar hasta el tope de trabajo ya te afectó porque déjame te recuerdo que es tú novia, no la mía.

**-Itachi, Itachi, mi pequeño e ingenuo Itachi, ¿Qué no sabías que sí el novio ve el vestido de la novia antes de la boda su matrimonio fracasará? Que insensible eres...**

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan supersticioso?

**-Desde que me conviene… **-le respondió en susurro pero Itachi lo escuchó perfectamente.

-¿¡Qué!

**-¡Itachi! ¡Quieres que mi matrimonio con Sakura fracase ¿Verdad? **–lo encaró con voz lastimosa.

-Tú bien sabes que no… -respondió ya sabiendo que había perdido ante la manipulación de su hermano menor.

**-Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… compórtate a la altura que un hermano mayor lo haría.**

-Sí, pero ésta me la pagas Sasuke, cuando yo me case tú serás el que sufra ahogándote con tu madre, tu cuñada y vaya yo a saber cuánta vieja loca te encontrarás en la tienda mientras yo me tomo un cappuccino en la maldita oficina.

**-Lo que tú digas hermano, llévalas y regrésalas bien que si le pasa algo a Sakura te la cobro como nueva… **-bromeo un poco para ver si así l quitaba un poco de estrés a su hermano mayor, creo que no funcionó.

-Sí Sasuke… -colgó el móvil, Itachi a veces realmente odiaba el amplio poder de manipulación de su hermano, lástima que él no poseía tal poder. Itachi lo llamaba "El don del hermano menor". -… en todas las familias pasa… ¡Lo odio! ¡Quisiera ser el menor!

* * *

_-3 horas… ¡Tres malditas horas! ¿Por qué demonios no se deciden pronto? ¡Sí todos se le ven muy bien!... _Hinata, -llamó a la chica quién era la única que estaba sentada al lado de él, las demás mujeres estaban alrededor de Sakura comentado sobre el vestido que llevaba puesto… que ya era el 5to.

-Dime…

-A mi parece todos se le ven muy bien a Sakura ¿Qué tanto hace que no se deciden?

-Es que… un vestido de novia es muy especial, las mujeres le tomamos mucha importancia, porque en la mayoría de los casos y Sakura-chan está incluida en él, el día de la boda es un día inolvidable…

-Mmm… pues ya llevamos 3 horas… ¿No te has cansado?

-No mucho… aunque prefiero estar aquí sentada que allá donde está Sakura-chan… temo que no pueda respirar si está una sola persona más junto a ella.

-Pobre chica… ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Dejen respirar a mi cuñada o dejarán a Sasuke sin novia para la boda!

* * *

Cerca de 5 horas después ya tenían el vestido elegido. Hinata estaba realmente contenta por el vestido, era hermoso, Itachi estaba igual de maravillado por la belleza de aquél vestido, pero solo lo vio de lejos cuando Sakura lo tenía aún puesto ya que sentía que ya se había coagulado en su asiento.

Itachi cumplió con su tarea principal la cual consistía en dejar a su cuñada a Hinata y a su madre en su casa, después dejó a su novia en la suya y solo restaba regresar a su casa en compañía de su madre. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Sasuke en el living, se veía un poco ansioso.

-Ya llegamos Sasuke.

-Está bien mamá y… ¿Escogieron el vestido? –preguntó como si no le diera mucha importancia, solo Itachi se dio cuenta de cuantas ansias por saber tenía.

-¡Sí Sasuke! Es hermoso, ¡Sakura se ve tan bella en el! –le dijo con un brillo en especial en los ojos mientras veía a la nada fascinada.

-Ok… ven Itachi vamos a mi cuarto, quiero enseñarte los papeles que me pediste.

-¿Papeles? –preguntó dudoso al no recordar los famosos papeles, pero cundo Sasuke lo miro con expresión carnicera supo que todo era una mentira planeada. -¡Oh! Esos papeles… es que específica hermanito… -compuso nervioso mientras subía las escaleras junto con Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó el mayor al menor mientras entraba al cuarto de éste.

-¡¿Cómo es? –preguntó aún más ansioso.

-¿Cómo es que?

-¡El vestido, animal!

-Oh eso… oye, ¿¡Quién eres tú! ¿Desde cuándo te ponen tan nervioso estas cosas? –le pregunto mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Suéltame!... me importan éstas cosas desde que sé que no es cualquier boda, sino mí boda…

-Buen punto… pues, en verdad que es lindo, se le ve realmente bien. –decidió torturar un poco más a su hermanito. –realmente sentí mucha lástima por ti porque no viste lo hermosa que se veía mi cuñadita en ese vestido… es como si lo hubieran hecho especialmente para ella, se ve…

-¡Ya ok, ya entendí que se ve bien! –respondió inquieto.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? No me dejaste terminar…

-No quiero que termines, solo quería saber si se le veía bien el vestido y ya… no me digas más.

-¡Pero qué cosa más mona!... pero a mí no me engañas pervertido sexual, no quieres saber cómo se ve tu novia con el vestido para que no te la imagines y no tengas sueños depravados ¿Verdad?

-Tú no sabes nada. –le retó mientras se tapaba precavidamente la ceja.

-Hmp, quien esté libre de culpa que lance la primera piedra. –dijo mirando a su hermano. –a ver, quita esa mano.

-No quiero…

-Ja ja, gané Sasuke, oficialmente te declaro depravado sexual… que descanses ¡Dulces sueños! –dijo pícaramente mientras salía apresurado del cuarto de su hermano.

* * *

-¡Cielos Saku! Ya solo falta una semana para tu boda.

-Sí, y todo ha ido bastante bien.

-¿Con eso te refieres a que no has tenido noticias de tu hermana?

-Sí. Hasta me parece raro… ¿Debería buscarla o algo así?

-¡No Saku! ¿En qué piensas mujer?

-… Ino a fin de cuentas ella no deja de ser mi hermana y no me vendría mal saber que está igual de loca, pero bien.

-Mira hagamos esto Saku. Deja pasar la boda y después harás todo lo que quieras, busca a tu familia, perdónalos, lo que quieras. Pero que sea después de la boda ¿Ok?

-Está bien Ino.

Las chicas seguían platicando mientras esperaban a Hinata y Sai. Ya era una costumbre que casi todos los días hicieran lo mismo, ellas platicaban mientras los esperaban y cuando ya estaban todos juntos, caminaban hacía la parada del autobús donde casi siempre Sasuke y Naruto las los esperaban. Ese día no era la excepción. Cuando caminaban hacia la parada vieron como Sasuke y Naruto recién llegaban para esperarlos.

-¡Hola! Llegamos al mismo tiempo Sakura-chan. –saludó el rubio muy efusivo como siempre.

-Cierto Naruto. –le respondió alegre.

-Bien, nosotros ya nos vamos, se cuidan.

-Claro… oigan, contamos con su presencia dentro de una semana ¿Verdad? –pregunto Sasuke. En ese mes Naruto había visto muchos cambios en él, ahora era menos serio y un poco más atento con la gente.

-Claro Sasuke, Ino y yo estaremos ahí. –se despidieron con un leve movimiento en sus manos.

Los chicos fueron a comer. Sasuke quería hablar con su novia.

-Sakura, a partir de ahora no creo poder verte si no hasta un día antes de la boda. Planeamos que te quedes en mi casa para que al otro día no ocurra ningún tipo de contratiempo.

-Está bien Sasuke pero… ¿Tienes tanto trabajo?

-¿Trabajo? No, no es eso. Es que tengo que arreglar todos los papeles del lugar en el que viviremos y aparte… sobre el viaje, será un día después de que nos casemos. También tengo que arreglar eso con ayuda de papá.

-¿Un día después? Pero Sasuke, ¿Y mi escuela?

-No creo que se enojen porque una de las mejores alumnas falte dos días que te recuerdo ya sales de vacaciones, ni siquiera lo notarán ya verás.

-Está bien. –Sakura siguió comiendo, en un instante vio como Naruto e Hinata platicaban, parecía como si ellos ya se conocieran muy bien. Pero parecía que ninguno daba el primer paso, Sakura pensó que si para cuando regresara de su viaje con Sasuke ellos aún no han iniciado algo, ella los ayudaría.

* * *

Era el día de la boda y Sakura tenía dolor de estómago, nauseas y cualquier mal que se le pudiera presentar en ése día.

-Oh Sakura ¿Estás bien linda? –le preguntaba Itachi preocupado. La chica se había quedado esa noche en la residencia Uchiha como lo planearon y desde antes de irse a dormir Itachi la había notado pálida.

-Sí… pero creo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

-Es normal, creo… ¡Konan ¿Podrías traerme algo para el mareo?

-¡Ya voy! –le gritó desde el cuarto de Sasuke, Konan ayudaba a su cuñado y con su ojo crítico corregía cualquier imperfección que le pudiera ver.

-¿Sakura sigue mal?

-Es normal Sasuke, está nerviosa. Estará bien ya lo verás… ¡Perfecto! Todo está muy bien ahora largo de ésta casa que en menos de 20 minutos Sakura saldrá de aquí y no es correcto que la pareja llegue junta.

-Estúpidas supersticiones… -comentó fastidiado, ya había tenido todo un mes de supersticiones acerca del matrimonio, ya estaba harto.

-Pero bien que las sigues…

Sasuke bajó al living donde se llevó a su padre a la iglesia.

Mikoto y Konan junto con algunas chicas del servicio de la residencia ayudaban a Sakura con el vestido el maquillaje, etc. Itachi mató el tiempo saliendo primero a fumar y luego a limpiar por 4ta. Vez el auto en el que llevaría a su cuñada a la iglesia.

Cuando Sakura estuvo lista ya se sentía mucho mejor, cosa que alivió mucho a Mikoto, temía que algo en verdad malo le estuviera ocurriendo a su futura nuera.

Sakura se veía realmente hermosa, aún estaba nerviosa pero el color rosado natural de sus mejillas había regresado haciéndola ver sana y hermosa, como toda una novia.

Cuando la chica bajó acompañada de su concuña y su futura suegra, en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta en dirección al jardín delantero fue sorprendida por el sonido de la cámara de Itachi. Sakura solo lo vio con interrogante.

-Perdón pero es que mi cuñada se ve muy linda, aparte de que Sasuke me pagará todo su aguinaldo por esto… -dijo mientras les mostraba la foto con una mueca victoriosa.

* * *

-Oye Hinata, voy a salir un momento. –le dijo Neji a su prima mientras hacía el además de levantarse de su asiento en plena ceremonia.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó extrañada.

-Al auto. Por algo que mi tía compro especialmente para cuando terminada la ceremonia y aparte quiero estar más tranquilo y asegurarme de que la loca de Karin no se aparezca de repente justo en el momento en el que él padre diga "Que hable ahora o que calle para siempre." Y haga una escena de novela de bajo presupuesto.

-Está bien Neji, y ya deja de ver novelas de televisión local… -pidió Hinata muy a lo bajo.

Por suerte nada de eso pasó, Sakura estaba muy feliz pero el hecho de que su hermana no le armara un escándalo en verdad le extrañaba, ni siquiera había recibido una llamada o algo por el estilo desde que les dieron la noticia de su boda. Ya tendría tiempo para ocuparse de eso, después de todo ésa era su boda, no debía arruinarla.

Todo había pasado tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, pero siempre lo recordaría, así como dijo Hinata, el día de la boda es una ocasión que nunca se olvidará. Giró un poco su cabeza para ver a su novio, se veía tan guapo, también se veía sereno, no se veía arrepentido ni obligado. Eso hacía sentir a Sakura aún más segura y más feliz, ese día era algo tan lejano para ella que por un momento pensó que despertaría y estaría en su cuarto, en su casa y todo era una ilusión, sin embargo supo que era una realidad cuando sintió la discreta y cálida mano de su novio apretando levemente la suya, sin dudas eso era real.

* * *

¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores y lectoras que siguen fielmente la maratónica "Guadalupe-Reyes"? ¿Cómo están los santos que no toman alcohol ni en el ponche? (En éste momento ustedes ponen en su review, antes de su comentario un: "¡Bien Zoe!" o tal vez un "Mal pero espero mejorar y sentirme mejor" o lo que quieran ^o^)

Bueno yo aquí subo la continuación de ésta historia que espero les guste porque ya no es corta... XD.

Lamentablemente les aviso que honestamente no creo terminarla para éste año, tal vez ponga el último cap el primero de enero o el día dos. Y no es que tenga flojera, ni que mis hijos me molesten (En realidad... no tengo hijos...) ni mucho menos, lo que ocurre es que para el año nuevo mis queridísimos familiares (Que estoy segura, se traen algo en contra mía...) me encargaron llevar: Bacalao, ensalada de manzana y espagetti... ustedes díganme... ¿¡Qué eso no es mucho para que me lo encarguen a mí! (He llegado a pensar que se están vengando por las desiciones no tan razonables y/o inteligentes que tomé éste año...)

Creo que me lo meresco... ¡Meeeentira!

Como sea tengo que llevarlo o llevarlo... ésa es la razón del porque tengo que ocuparme en otras cosas antes que editar el fic...

En verdad lo siento mucho, pero no está en mis manos (Creo que podría odiar a mi propia familia ¿Se puede? O.o Meeentira, no podría, si apenas y los veo, creo que por eso se las paso. XD)

Como no sé si subiré algo antes de que acabe el año:

Les deseo un año nuevo 2011 muy bueno para ustedes, que todos sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan y gracias a todos los que empeñaron su tiempo en leer no solo ésta si no varias historias a lo largo de éste 2010, ¡Son la onda! ¡Pasenla genial con sus familias!

¡Dejen reviews! ¡Por ser fin de año son gratis! (Ja ja XP)

¡Gracias por todo y feliz año nuevo!

¡Nos leemos en el 2011!


	13. ¿Y después?

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**  
SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Sakura:_

_¿Qué sorpresas me deparan actualmente? Creo que ahora podré tomar un camino tranquilo…_

Capítulo 13: ¿Y después?

**-Entonces Saku, ¿Cuándo se irán? Será muy aburrido estar sin ti. Y más porque estaremos de vacaciones.**

-Gracias Ino, nos iremos en la mañana. Sasuke me dijo que ya estaba todo listo y que sería lo mejor.

**-Está en lo correcto, ya verás que te sentirás más tranquila de todo lo que ha pasado. Ahora que lo pienso solo han pasado dos días de tu boda…**

-¿Y no has visto a mi hermana? Digo, como tú pasas por mi casa en el camino a la Universidad…

**-Pues no he pasado por ahí Saku, recuerda que ahora que Sai tiene más tiempo pasa por mí con su auto para irnos a la Universidad y no pasamos por tu casa Saku. Es bastante extraño no saber de tu hermana. ¿Ella sabía cuando te casabas?**

-No pero si planeara algo psicópata ella haría hasta lo imposible por saber la fecha y hasta el lugar. La conozco Ino.

**-Sí pero no hizo algo, ni tampoco tus padres.**

-Sí…

**-Te oyes preocupada.**

-Lo estoy, un poco.

**-Bueno, trataré de averiguar algo para que cuando tú regreses yo te informe y así pensemos en algo ¿Está bien?**

-Gracias Ino, sé que no es tu responsabilidad.

**-No, pero a mí también me preocupa… un poco. Tú vete a tu viaje y no pienses en nada sobre tu familia que de eso yo me encargo.**

**

* * *

**

-¿Todo listo? –le pregunto el moreno a su ahora esposa.

-Claro. –le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Y ahora te la vas a llevar a Europa… ¡Eres un ladrón cuñado! –reclamaba Konan con indignación mientras Itachi trataba de calmarla.

-Hmp, no es asunto tuyo si yo quiero llevarme a mí ESPOSA de viaje. –la retó burlón.

-¡Sasuke!

-Bueno bueno, ya hay que calmarnos ¿Ok? Konan cariño, ellos volverán en una semana. ¿Qué te parece si cuando Sakura regrese se van ustedes dos solitas de compras? –propuso el hermano mayor.

-¡¿En verdad? –preguntó la ojimiel emocionada viendo esperanzada a Sakura.

-Claro Konan, eso será lo primero que haremos. –le dijo la peli rosa.

-Mujeres… -Sasuke veía a Konan literalmente enganchada de Sakura. El moreno iba a llamarlas cuando su hermano se le adelantó llamando su atención.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿Querías pedirme algo?

-Es verdad casi lo olvido, Itachi quiero que me hagas un favor.

-Lo que quieras.

* * *

El avión abordó en el aeropuerto de París. El viaje había sido tranquilo.

-París… muy original Sasuke. –le comento Sakura a su marido. Ambos estaban sentados en la sala de dicho aeropuerto esperando un auto del hotel en el que se quedarían.

-¿Qué no París es el lugar al que todas las mujeres quieren ir? ¿No te gusta? Porque si no te gusta podríamos irnos a algún lugar más extremo… ¿Alaska te parece? –le preguntó con nerviosismo fingido y con un toque burlón.

-Tranquilo, es perfecto. Solo lo dije porque en verdad… -Sakura se reprimió.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Estás un poco inquieta. –el Uchiha miró a su mujer y posó suavemente su mano sobre la blanca mejilla de ésta. –Puedes decírmelo, cualquier cosa que te moleste puedes decirla. Recuerda que ahora somos un matrimonio y si algo te inquieta hay que arreglar las cosas juntos.

-Sasuke yo… es que, me incomoda un poco que en esta semana vallamos a lugares tan ostentosos. Si me gusta pero…

-¿Pero?

-No quiero que pienses que solo me hice tu novia por tu dinero o por tu poder. Mucho menos quiero que pienses que me case con tigo pensando en eso… -la chica fue callada por un tierno beso de su marido. Cuando Sasuke se separó de ella le habló suavemente.

-Lo sé, sé que no te interesa todo mi dinero y mi poder. También sé que no todo lo que te atrajo de mí fue mi físico. Por eso no me lo pensé un segundo más y te pedí matrimonio. No eres como las demás mujeres Sakura, eres una rara especie que ve más allá de lo físico y lo material. Por eso te amo y éste viaje es mi regalo de bodas, ¿Te sientes mejor así? –le dijo al oído mientras depositaba suaves mordiscos a su cuello.

-Sí, muchas gracias. –a Sakura le encantaban las caricias que le regalaba su marido, pero aprovechó un pequeño momento de lucidez para hablar. –menos esa parte de rara especie.

-Rara especie femenina, ¿Está mejor?

-No.

-Dirás lo que quieras pero eres una rara y hermosa especie de mujer que me aguanta, que me ha encontrado algo positivo aparte de mi físico y sobre todo aguanta toda una noche con migo. –le dijo divertido recordando su noche de bodas.

-Ca… cállate, pero tienes razón aguanto tus perversiones. –dijo completamente roja pero no se quería quedar callada.

-Y las disfrutas… -dijo a lo bajo.

-¡Ya!

* * *

-¿Ino? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Ehm no, la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Verás… Sasuke me envió, quiere cerciorarse de que la familia de Sakura está bien.

-Yo estoy haciendo lo mismo por Sakura. Vine a ver a su familia para saber porque su escandalosa hermana no había armado alboroto en más de dos semanas.

-Vaya, creo que tú no tienes sentido común Ino… -le dijo Itachi nervioso implorando al cielo que nadie de la familia Haruno escuchara tal comentario en tal volumen.

-¿Cómo?

-Olvídalo. –Itachi procedió a tocar el timbre de la casa. De inmediato salió Karin quien se quedó sorprendida al ver a ambos chicos.

-¿Qué quieren? –se escuchaba cansada, ¿O era la imaginación de Itachi? Esto no tenía buena pinta.

-¿Oye que te ocurre? No te ves muy bien… -dijo la rubia sorprendida, entonces no era la imaginación de Itachi.

-¡¿Qué quieren? –grito Karin al borde del llanto.

-Oye, no estás bien. –más que para la peli roja, el comentario era para él mismo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso? ¿Por qué sentía que algo en verdad no andaba bien?

-Ya Karin, dinos que ocurrió.

-¿Por qué están ambos aquí? –preguntó de nuevo Karin ignorando la pregunta.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Sakura está preocupada de ti.

-¿Preocupada?

-Se nos hizo un poco raro no tener noticias tuyas, sobre todo en la boda. –comentó Itachi. Él la veía fijamente, se veía pálida y como si estuviera más delgada de lo normal. –oye, ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien. No es nada que les importe. –dijo e hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta pero Itachi se movió rápido y la detuvo antes de que ésta se cerrara. -¡Oye!

-Mira niña, no creas que eres objeto de mis alabanzas pero Sakura a quién sí estimo profundamente está preocupada por ti.

-No veo porque lo haga ella ya tiene una buena vida.

-En serio que sí eres tonta. –le dijo Ino tranquila mientras se acercaba a la pequeña ranura que gracias a Itachi se habría cada vez más. Miró a la chica. –eres su hermana y por eso ella se preocupa así que si tienes algún problema será mejor que lo digas y ya. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

La peli roja comenzó a reír, su risa era algo indescifrable para ambos visitantes.

-Ino, tú me odias ¿No?

-No tanto… en realidad te odio poquito. –dijo Ino tranquilamente como si de una pregunta trivial se tratara, la rubia ignoró la fea mirada que le dedicó Itachi.

-Pues. Yo considero que ahora en verdad me odiarás. –dijo sorprendiendo a ambos chicos. Su voz se oía tranquila pero a la vez triste. Ahora Itachi estaba realmente nervioso…

* * *

Ya tenían pocas horas de haberse instalado en el cuarto de su hotel. Sasuke en verdad había conseguido una muy buena habitación pues, en la ventana principal, se podía apreciar la torre Eiffel en todo su esplendor.

Después de estar un buen rato frente a esa ventana, Sakura se dirigió al sillón en el que estaba cómodamente sentado Sasuke mirando unos papeles.

-¿Muy ocupado? –preguntó Sakura, al acercarse un poco más pudo notar que Sasuke usaba lentes. _-¡Oh, hasta con lentes se ve realmente guapo!... _¿Desde cuándo usas lentes?

-¿Eh? –exclamó un poco sorprendido. Era verdad, Sakura nunca lo había visto con lentes. –esto, desde que a la hora de leer las letras bailan de una manera desesperante. –dijo mientras le mostraba lo que él leía.

-¿Y esto?

-La de enfrente es el itinerario para esta semana, te lo paso por si tienes dudas de a dónde iremos y las de atrás… -se levantó y se puso detrás de ella, la abrazó por la cintura y poso su cabeza en el guaco que estaba entre su cuello y su hombro. –son los papeles finales de nuestra casa.

-¿En serio? –Sakura pasó a los papeles de atrás y vio la foto de una hermosa y no tan ostentosa casa, a Sakura le fascinó. –es… ¡Hermosa! ¡Sasuke es en verdad hermosa!

-Me alegra que te guste, ya tengo los muebles pero decidí que lo mejor será que la decoración sea de tu total agrado así que te dejaré esa gran misión a ti. –dijo mientras le quitaba los papeles de la mano, los aventó a algún lugar que ese momento no fue importante. Levantó a su esposa en sus brazos y se dirigió con ella a su cama.

-Prometo no decepcionarlo capitán. –dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo, sabía que era lo siguiente que pasaría esa noche pero aún se ponía nerviosa. Tal vez al paso del tiempo ese nerviosismo se le pasara a la chica. Sakura fue depositada suavemente en la cama y Sasuke se colocó encima de ella, sus ojos la devoraban de pies a cabeza, el moreno se desabrocho su camisa y la lanzó a algún lugar desconocido, como esa vez, Sakura se quedó embobada mirando el trabajo abdomen y su fuerte pecho… tal vez, después de todo, ese nerviosismo nunca se iría…

Comenzaron a besarse, cada vez más apasionadamente. Sasuke pasaba ambas manos por debajo de la blusa de Sakura, en verdad todas las caricias que Sasuke le ofrecía para ella eran la gloria, estaba excitada, solo atinaba a acariciar a su marido con una mano su cabello y con la otra su amplia espalda.

-Otra misión… -dijo Sasuke roncamente mientras le quitaba la falda a Sakura. –sobrevive otra noche con tu capitán.

-Eso es mucho… -reclamó Sakura recordando el cansancio de su noche de bodas. Reclamaría más pero en lugar de una palabra salió un gemido, Sasuke acariciaba lentamente sus pechos.

-Sakura…

-¿Mmm? –"dijo"

-Cállate… -le dijo tiernamente mientras se deshacía del sostén.

Pronto ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, Sakura se había resignado a la "orden" que le había impuesto, ¡¿A quién engañaba? Nunca se opondría a pasar una noche con Sasuke, era su marido, el amor de su vida. Además de que tenía una forma exquisita de hacerle el amor que no creía poder encontrar siquiera una similitud en algún otro hombre.

Como lo dijo Sasuke, la hizo suya casi por toda la noche, no mentía cuando decía que Sakura era la única mujer que le aguantaba todo, le aguantaba ese carácter que era bastante voluble, estaba muy seguro de que Sakura no lo quería únicamente por su físico, veía algo en él que ni él mismo sabía. Algún día se lo preguntaría… pero algo que sin duda le encantaba era que Sakura era bastante complaciente a la hora de intimar. Puede ser que ni ella misma se dé cuenta, pero ha sido la mejor mujer con la que ha hecho el amor, Sasuke no dejaría a esa joya ni en un millón de años…

* * *

-Ino-chan ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó muy alarmada Hinata cuando recibió en la entrada de su casa a su amiga Ino y nada más ni nada menos que al hermano mayor de Sasuke. ¿Qué hacían ellos dos juntos? Esa pregunta recorría la mente de la morena. Pero al ver a la rubia más detenidamente se asustó al ver que tenía sus azules ojos llorosos.

-Hina… -la rubia no aguantó más y se lanzó a Hinata llorando, Itachi cerró los ojos con frustración.

Se sentaron en la sala, Ino aún seguía refugiada en Hinata y su llanto apenas era audible, pero aún lloraba. Itachi se sentó un poco más separado de ellas, a Hinata le extrañó mucho ver que un hombre tan fuerte como Itachi también tenía una expresión triste, parecía que en cualquier momento el también comenzaría a llorar.

-Ya díganme que pasó. Itachi-san ¿Por qué Ino-chan llora tanto?

-Hinata… esto es muy difícil para mí pero… primero que nada tenemos que hablar con tu primo Neji, ¿Está en casa? –preguntó con voz cortada. En verdad Itachi se veía devastado. Hinata decidió no hacer más preguntas, temía que Itachi comenzara a llorar.

-¡Neji! –llamó la chica desde el lugar en el que estaba para evitar mover a su rubia amiga quién comenzaba a calmarse.

El llamado bajó y se sorprendió al ver al hermano de Sasuke y a Ino, ambos no tenían buena cara. Neji pensó lo peor.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Por favor no me digan que algo les ocurrió a Sakura y a Sasuke!

-No Neji, no pasó nada con ellos, Sasuke me llamó hace un día y me dijo que llegaron bien… -le dijo Itachi con voz ausente.

Neji suspiro de alivio. -¿Entonces? Miren sus caras, en verdad asustan ¿Qué sucede? –pedía respuestas muy impaciente.

-Ino y yo nos encontramos en la entrada de la casa de Sakura, tanto Sasuke me pidió a mí como Sakura a ella que nos aseguráramos de que su familia está bien.

-¿Y? ¿Ocurrió algo con ellos?

-Ellos están bien…

-¡Demasiado bien! –gritó irritada la rubia y comenzó a llorar como antes lo hacía. Esta vez de coraje.

-¿Qué quiso decir Ino? Oigan ya díganos algo… -de nuevo Neji se mostraba muy impaciente.

-Esto es muy difícil, necesitamos tu ayuda Neji…

* * *

Sakura despertaba o mejor dicho la despertaba su esposo, mientras ella aún estaba en la cama Sasuke se veía que ya había tomado un baño y tenía una muda de ropa nueva puesta.

-¿Dormiste bien?

Sakura miró el reloj.

-Mmm sí, tres horas bastante buenas. –le dijo con un ligero tono de reclamo.

-¡Estuvo grandiosa soldado! –le gritó Sasuke cuando desapareció del cuarto causando sonrojo en la chica.

Después de tomar un baño y dirigirse, ya vestida, hacia donde estaba su marido viendo la televisión. Prosiguió a desayunar.

-Te esperé. –le dijo cuando ella vio que la comida era para dos personas.

-Gracias. –le besó la mejilla.

-Me la debes.

-¿Cómo? ¿Solo por eso?

-Cualquier excusa es buena… me dirás que no te agrada la idea… -preguntó bromista.

-Hay Sasuke no sabía que eras tan pervertido. –dijo sonrojada mirando hacía otra dirección.

-Y yo no sabía que eras tan mentirosa… -inquirió divertido.

-¡Yo…! Oh Sasuke, no sabes cuánto te adoro. –dijo sentándose en sus piernas, el moreno gustoso la recibió. A Sakura le encantaba tener esa confianza con Sasuke, era su marido, su amante, su amigo. Ella quería descubrir qué más cosas podría ser.

-¡Yo también! –dijo imitándola en su tono de voz. Sakura le dio un leve golpe en el hombro. –Sakura, solo con tigo seré así, éste comportamiento no me lo verás con nadie más, así que guarda el secreto ¿Sí? –le dijo mientras acogía su cabeza en sus pechos.

-Claro… Sasuke.

-¿Hmp?

-No son almohadas…

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis preciosas lectoras? ¿Cómo están mis guapetones lectores? (Éste es el momento en el que ustedes dicen ¡Bien Zoe! ó ¡Mal Zoe! XP)

Espero que bien y si no... ¡Pues cómanse un chocolatito! (Es en serio, se sentirán mejor ^^)

Pues, algunos lectores ya lo saben y algunos otros no, pero en este lindo mes de enero, me atacó la temida gripa... (Cha cha cha chaaaaaan... *musica terrorífica*) y yo sé que para muchos no es algo de importancia, pero creanme que a mí cuando me da gripa son unas fiebres de casi 42º y no se siente bonito... (Lo sé, soy débil...)

Tengo a mi lado un té de extraño (no es desagradable pero no deja de ser extraño) sabor que mi mamá me envió, unas medicinas que me recetó mi marido y un café que le ordené me comprara en esas tiendas de 24 horas (Más que orden, creo que me hinqué para que fuera a las 12 AM a comprarlo...) y ¿Qué creen que me ha hecho sentir mejor? ¡Sí, adivinaron! ¡El café! Ja ja ja. (¡Gracias al café subí el capítulo hoy y no mañana!)

Y bueno ¿Qué más tenía que poner? ¡Oh sí!...

Seguí la técnica de Televisa y Tvazteca y ahora los tengo en suspenso, o tal vez no... en fin solo espero que éste primer capítulo que subo en el año haya sido de su agrado.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Para mí, ustedes son lo mejor.

Gracias a *Pame y a *Pelirrosa por sus lindos comentarios del capítulo 12, que por obvias razones no les puedo contestar como a todos los demás pero sepan que también los leo y les agradesco profundamente.

Bien, otra cosa que quería decirles es que cualquier cosa de acontacto, algún comentario, algún consejo que quieran o que me proporcionen, o platica o... ¡Qué sé yo! Cualquier contacto que quieran tener con migo pues, mi correo está en mi perfil por cualquier asunto externo ya saben que estoy ¡A la orden!.

¡Muchas gracias y comenzamos el año!

¡Dejen reviews! ¡Por ser enero no los cobran! XD

¡Nos leemos!


	14. Y de nuevo por ella, todo se trastorna

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Sasuke:_

_Sí me siento destruido ella estará ahí para reconstruirme, sí me caigo ella me levantará, sí me deprimo ella me animará… estarás con migo en todo ¿Verdad?  
_

Capítulo 14: Y de nuevo por ella, todo se trastorna.

Su viaje ya había terminado, era tiempo de regresar. La semana pasó realmente rápido, más de lo que ellos quisieran pero era momento de regresar después de todo tenían que decorar su nueva casa e instalarse en ella. Las sorpresas nunca terminan ¿No?

Cuando Sakura empacaba sus cosas Sasuke decidió llamar a su hermano para que avisaran su regreso.

-¿Itachi? Viejo tardas horas en contestar…

**-Sasuke… **-el menor lo notó deprimido, su voz se oía muy apagada.

-¿Te pasó algo? No me digas que te peleaste con Konan.

**-…**

Sasuke comenzaba a preocuparse, ese no era su hermano. –Oye ya en serio, ¿Estás bien?

**-Oh Sasuke, es… complicado. ¿Ya vienen de regreso?**

-Sí, pero no me iré tranquilo si sé que te ocurre algo malo.

**-Sasuke… olvídalo, será mejor tratarlo en casa. **–finalizó Itachi sin cambio alguno en su tono de voz. **–Vengan con cuidado.**

-Lo haremos, ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

**-Sí Sasuke solo… no se vallan a demorar.**

Sasuke colgó y la preocupación podía notársele en el rostro, Sakura de inmediato lo notó.

-¿Pasa algo con Itachi?

-No lo sé, no se oía bien, no ganamos nada con preocuparnos ahora, lo mejor será no demorarnos mucho en camino a casa.

-Sí.

* * *

Naruto visitaba a Hinata, mejor dicho él había sido llamado por Itachi para que se reuniera con él ahí.

-Bueno… si querían sorprenderme y hasta asustarme con esas caras ya lo lograron… ¿Qué pasa?

-Naruto, tenemos que hablar de algo muy delicado, tarde o temprano te enterarías y prefiero que sea ahora que más tarde. –le dijo Itachi con la voz perdida, sin duda él estaba muy mal. En la casa de la morena también se encontraban Ino junto con Sai y Konan quien se veía pálida y con los ojos llorosos.

A los ojos del rubio la escena era bastante macabra, ¿Era algún tipo de broma? No, esos rostros no reflejaban una pizca de burla, más se veía la preocupación que cualquier otra cosa.

Se puso un poco serio. -¿Y bien? ¿De qué es ese tema que los tiene tan mortificados? –inquirió cuidadoso, ahora hasta Naruto se veía bastante serio.

-Hace poco menos de una semana Ino y yo nos encontramos en la puerta de la casa de Sakura, Sasuke me pidió que revisara si su familia se encontraba bien y Sakura le pidió a Ino algo similar, fue una coincidencia. –platicaba, Naruto no entendía muy bien a donde quería llegar pero por primera vez en su vida escucho hasta el final sin interrumpir. -la hermana de Sakura nos abrió la puerta, pude notar que se veía un poco desmejorada, pensé que sería mi imaginación pero cuando Ino le preguntaba lo mismo que yo pensaba me di cuenta de que no era así. –Itachi comenzaba a hacer pausas, se le dificultaba mucho hablar.

-Itachi… -susurró el rubio, nunca en todos los años que llevaba de conocer a la familia Uchiha había visto al hijo mayor así. Se le veía en la cara una mezcla de frustración, coraje, tristeza y muchos sentimientos más que el rubio en ese momento no podía descifrar.

-No quiero hacer esto interminable y tampoco quiero que Ino y yo recordemos ese momento… Naruto tú eres el único que falta de saber esto. La hermana de Sakura, está embarazada y lo más seguro es que ese hijo sea de Sasuke.

Naruto de pronto no escuchaba sonido alguno, su mente se puso en blanco y su poca cordura que guardaba en el momento se negaba a ver una realidad tan cruda. Quería encontrar algún tipo de explicación, algo que pudiera decirle que eso que había escuchado no era cierto.

-Es una broma ¿Verdad? –preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No. Ella en verdad está embarazada, ya le hicimos la prueba. –respondió Neji.

-No puede… ¡No puede ser! –gruñó completamente dominado por la furia. Ése era el primer sentimiento que a Naruto se le fue a la cabeza, un profundo coraje. -¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

-Naruto, por favor cálmate. Si te lo dijimos es porque Sasuke es tu amigo. Necesitamos que nos ayudes en esto. Sasuke y Sakura van a necesitar toda nuestra ayuda. –el rubio se tranquilizó, su coraje no cambiaría el hecho de que un probable hijo de su mejor amigo viniera en camino en el vientre de la mujer equivocada.

-Sasuke… -gimió con tristeza, su amigo estaba tan feliz de poder tener algo con Sakura y ahora pasaba esto. –Hinata-chan, Ino. ¿Cómo creen que Sakura-chan reaccione a esto? –preguntó causando sorpresa en todos. Extrañamente nadie se había planteado esa importante pregunta.

-Saku, ella se enfadará. Pero tal vez con un poco de suerte no deje a Sasuke. –todos la miraron estupefactos. Aunque tenía un porcentaje de cierto, a veces la sinceridad de Ino era un poco cruel.

-Eso pensé… yo me enteré después que todos, supongo que alguien ya ha pensado en algo ¿No?

-Pues, lo primero que haremos será decírselos, Karin lleva casi cuatro meses de embarazo y necesitamos saber si esa criatura es de Sasuke. Tendremos que hacerle pruebas de ADN. –respondió Neji.

-¿Y qué hace la arpía? –preguntó de nuevo el rubio mientras veía sus manos, no tenía ganas de levantar la vista. No se sentía bien.

-No sabíamos si planeara decírselos ahora o cuando naciera, lo único que nos dijo es que ella está segura de que ese hijo es de Sasuke. También nos dijo que quiere que Sasuke lo reconozca. En pocas palabras quiere ocupar el lugar de Saku, quiere ser la esposa de Sasuke. –explicó Ino, sabía que esas palabras eran aún más difíciles para Itachi de decir que el hecho de que estuviera embarazada.

-Hmm, no se podía esperar menos de esa araña. –escupió Naruto con odio.

-Como sea, tenemos que estas todos con ellos para no dejarlos solos, esto será muy difícil para ambos. –aconsejó Hinata a lo cual todos asintieron. Debían estar con ellos, tenían que evitar que ellos se separaran sin importar el gran obstáculo que ameritaba su hermana. Ellos los ayudarían a superarlo.

* * *

Llegaron al anochecer, Sasuke fue el primero en entrar a la residencia que pronto abandonaría para irse a vivir con su mujer a su propia casa.

-Mamá, Itachi, llegamos. –anunció.

-Hola Sasuke. –Mikoto los recibió, se veía pálida y su voz se escuchaba extraña.

-Mamá ¿Qué tienes, estás bien?

-Sasuke. –los padres de Sasuke ya sabían todo, decidieron apoyarlo en todo pero aún no podían creer el gran tropiezo que su hijo había tenido. Itachi llegó al living con la mejor cara que podía ofrecerles.

-Hola pollito, ¿Cómo estás?

-Itachi ¿Qué le ocurre a Mikoto? –le preguntó Sakura quien hasta el momento se mantenía callada.

Itachi en un momento repentino tomó en brazos a Sasuke y Sakura por igual. Mikoto solo los miraba y había recordado que ese no era el instante para decirles la terrible noticia, mañana sería.

-¿Itachi? –lo llamó su hermano aún en el abrazo. Sasuke estaba confundido, muy en su interior sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-Perdón, -dijo cuando se separó de ellos. –es que los extrañamos ¿Verdad mamá? –dijo pasando el brazo por los hombros de su madre.

-Claro, los extrañamos tanto. ¿Quieren cenar? –sonrió lo mejor que pudo, tenía que ser fuerte como su hijo Itachi.

* * *

Ambos sabían que algo no andaba bien. Confirmaron parte de esto cuando la morena amiga de Sakura la llamó y le dijo que ella y Sasuke debían ir a su casa, tenían que hablar con ellos.

Estaban en el coche de Sasuke, el manejaba y todo parecía como si nada pasara pero ambos sentían un nerviosismo extraño. Ese nerviosismo que se siente cuando sabes que algo malo pasará. Llegaron a casa de Hinata y vieron con sorpresa a su hermano Itachi junto con su novia, Ino, Sai, Neji y aún más extraño Naruto también estaba ahí.

Se saludaron y todo más Sakura ya no aguantaba la incógnita.

-¿Qué pasa? Tienen una cara muy extraña.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó ahora Sasuke.

-Creo que lo mejor será que yo hable. –dijo Itachi captando la atención de la pareja. –cuando yo fui a casa de Sakura para ver lo de su familia me encontré con Ino, parece que tú le pediste lo mismo que Sasuke me pidió a mí. No quiero explicarles todo, simplemente… quiero que sepan que tienen todo nuestro apoyo y no juzgaremos nada de lo que decidan en adelante y…

-¿Qué le pasó a mi familia Itachi? –preguntaba impaciente Sakura, ahora sabía que nada bueno ocurría.

Itachi tomó de los hombros a Sakura y la miró a los ojos. –Sakura, linda. –la miro con tristeza. –Karin está embarazada y lo más probable es que ese hijo sea de Sasuke. –dijo lentamente.

-Qué… -Sakura no captaba bien, ¿Era cierto aquello? ¿Su hermana estaba embarazada de su marido?

Sasuke quedó en shock, no podía creerlo. No podía ser cierto.

-Itachi…

-Lo siento Sasuke, ya comprobamos que sí está embarazada.

-No… -Sasuke no quería creer que eso fuera cierto, todo transcurría lento y doloroso, segundos después se dio cuenta de que Sakura se había desmayado, todo era irreal. Todo era una maldita patraña. –Sakura. –tocó su mejilla, la habían recostado sobre el sofá, en el rostro inconsciente de su esposa se reflejaba cierto dolor. –todo es… ¡Una mentira Itachi! ¡Eso es una falacia! –igual que Naruto, Sasuke fue dominado por la ira.

-¡Ella está embarazada Sasuke! ¡Si es tuyo o no eso no lo sabemos pero lo que sí es cierto es que ella está preñada y nadie cambiará ese hecho!

-¡No Itachi yo me protegí!

-¡La muy puta nos dijo que antes de ponerte el condón lo dañó con un alfiler! ¡Ella lo planeó todo Sasuke! –ambos hermanos estaban muy alterados.

-Ella… ¡Maldita! –chocó su puño al piso, un sonoro "crack" se escuchó.

-Cálmate Sasuke, no arreglarás nada con eso. –Naruto se hincó a la misma altura que su amigo, tocó su mano, no se veía bien.

-Hay Sasuke creo que te fracturaste un dedo… -lo tocó Neji, Sasuke no respondió, de pronto todo se puso negro y ya nada era real, todo era tan efímero como el dolor que a veces sentía y al momento se iba. El único sonido que su mente logró captar era la voz de su amada esposa.

-Entonces ella lo planeó todo. –Sakura se incorporó, irónicamente Sasuke estaba en el piso justo en frente de ella.

-Sakura…

-Voy a hablar con ella. –aseguró mientras se paró del sofá sin prestarle atención a Sasuke.

-Pero Sakura. –Itachi intentó detenerla pero ella se soltó de su agarre.

-Sola, no se preocupen, sé el camino a casa. –y salió sin mirar a nadie en dirección a su casa.

* * *

Un mes antes los padres de Sakura se enteraron por propia voz de la peli roja que esperaba un hijo de Sasuke. Sus padres ya no sabían cómo controlar al monstruo que ellos mismos habían creado. Qué caro estaban pagando su grave error, sí antes se avergonzaban de mirar a su primer hija ahora se les hacía algo imposible e imperdonable hacerlo.

El timbre se oyó por el comedor sacando de sus pensamientos a los tres integrantes. La madre de Sakura abrió la puerta y creyó irreal que su hija estuviera ahí y sola. Sakura se veía serena y muy seria. Su madre temió que ella ya supiera la noticia.

-¡Padre voy a pasar! –dijo entrando ignorando a su madre. Al escuchar la voz de Sakura, su padre y su hermana salieron disparados del comedor a la puerta.

-¡Sakura, hermanita! ¿Sabías que estoy esperando un hijo de Sasuke? –la recibió emotiva su hermana, ambos padres iban a reprimirla pero Sakura se les adelantó propiciándole una cacheta.

-Cínica… -escupió con rencor. Sí antes le preocupaba un poco las consecuencias que le atraerían darle su merecido a Karin ahora le importaba un carajo.

-¿¡Qué te pasa Sakura! ¿Muy enojada porque voy a ser madre? –le regresó la cachetada a su hermana mayor, Karin tenía anillos. De nuevo como meses antes la mejilla de Sakura sangraba, era un maldito recuerdo que había tratado de olvidar y de nuevo volvía.

-No vine a discutir sobre tu cinismo y estupidez Karin. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Seguro que aún sigues planeando algo a pesar de saber que Sasuke y yo estamos casados ¿No? Por eso quiero saber ¿¡Qué mierda planeas!

-Fuiste una idiota al casarte con él Sakura, él ya era mío desde mucho antes de que tú fueras su novia. Y aquí está la prueba. –dijo mientras acariciaba su apenas abultado vientre. –es fácil saber lo que quiero, por tú propio bien tendrás que separarte, como yo estoy embarazada de él lo mejor es que yo me case con él. –sus padres veían con horror todo de lo que su pequeña hija era capaz, estaban perturbados y horrorizados.

-¿Por mi propio bien? Karin, Karin… -dijo con voz pasiva mientras se acercaba a la puerta. -¡Eres una estúpida ingenua!

-¿Qué?

-¿Sólo porque estás embarazada crees que me separaré de Sasuke? Estás muy dañada mentalmente sí crees que las cosas son así de fáciles… no cabe duda que aún eres una cría estúpida…

-¡Eso es lo que tienes que hacer Sakura!

-¿Por qué? Si yo no me quiero divorciar y Sasuke tampoco ¿Por qué demonios siempre se ha de hacer lo que tú dices? No seas tonta Karin, hay veces que tus caprichos no se logran.

-¡Estoy embarazada de Sasuke Sakura!

-¿Sí? ¡Y yo estoy casada con el! Entiende Karin que, a pesar de tu embarazo Sasuke no estará con tigo. –finalizó y abrió la puerta para salir. –juega tus cartas como quieras Karin pero date cuenta de que "esa" carta. –señaló el vientre de su hermana. –fue algo muy pesado, no dañes a esa carta que no tiene la culpa de tu gran idiotez. Recuerda que también es hijo de Sasuke y lo pagarás caro si le ocurre algo… -advirtió mientras salía de su antigua casa.

* * *

-Me odia… -decía Sasuke completamente ido. Estaba sentado con la mano vendada, Naruto estaba al lado de él con su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-No creo que te odie mucho Sasuke es solo que le purga la idea de que te hayas cog… -la boca de Ino fue delicadamente silenciada por su novio.

-Cariño la sinceridad tiene límites…

-Lo siento Sasuke… -miro al moreno, estaba aún muy ausente, se veía realmente mal.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Itachi? –miró a su hermano con tristeza acumulada, Itachi ya no sabía qué hacer para que esa pesadilla cesara.

Se escuchó el timbre, era Sakura. Cuando Hinata le abrió se horrorizó al ver a Sakura con la mejilla sangrante de nuevo. Parecía un relato de terror, como una especie de maldición.

Cuando Hinata levantó la voz absolutamente todos salieron de sus pensamientos individuales, Sakura entró a la sala y al igual que Hinata todos creyeron una condena que Sakura regresara de nuevo con esa herida justo después de pelear con su familia.

Sasuke la miró, no lo creía. ¿Entonces así de mal se veía aquella vez que salió en definitiva de su casa? ¿Una herida así le fue causada aquella vez? Sasuke pensaba incoherencias, no sabía distinguir entre la realidad y los productos de su imaginación. Todo era un albur.

-Sakura… -fue lo único que se le ocurrió articular. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, tenía miedo.

-Yo… hablé con ella. –dijo con voz tranquila mientras era guiada por Neji al sofá, Sasuke estaba ahí, él solo vio como su mujer era sentada al lado de él para ser curada. Él la veía tan lejana. –la muy cínica quiere casarse con Sasuke. Ella está completamente segura de que el bebé es de Sasuke.

La furia volvió al Uchiha menor, era una maldita por creer y hacer cosas que no debía.

-¡Esa maldita! Me engañó. ¡Qué no espere que le haga caso solo por tener a un bastardo! –gritó con furia sin pensar bien lo que decía, quería eliminar esa furia que sentía desde sus interior. Estaba en descontrol, muy alterado, se sentía solo, vacío y su temor creía cada minuto, su temor a que Sakura lo dejara.

Sasuke bajó su cabeza y sus manos se posicionaron en la nuca. Tenía un dolor de cabeza que no había experimentado nunca antes, le dolía la cabeza y creía que en cualquier momento le explotaría.

Sintió una suave mano sobre la suya. Sorprendido vio que se trataba de la mano de su esposa. Ésta lo miraba con tristeza, compasión pero también con un gran amor como nunca lo había mirado.

-No Sasuke… -se apropió de la mano de su marido y ahora con ambas manos suyas, le proporcionaba un leve masaje. –esa criatura no es ningún bastardo, es tu hijo o hija y por la madre que tendrá será mejor que tenga un buen padre en quién apoyarse. –dijo con voz muy tranquila y melodiosa a los oídos de Sasuke.

-Pero Sakura, yo no quiero que lo nuestro se acabe.

-Sí tú no quieres que se acabe entonces no acabará. –dijo mostrándole una sonrisa que a pesar de ese nuevo rasguño, su rostro se veía hermoso.

-Mi Sakura… -no lo pensó más y la abrazó como si llevara años sin verla.

* * *

(¡Pffff! Necesito un mouse nuevo...)

¡Hola guapas y guapos! ¿Cómo están? (Snifff... nunca me dicen en su review cómo están, ¡Snifff!... jeje broma soy dramática.)

Espero que bien y pues... ya que esta historia está tocando sus capítulos finales les quiero ir agradeciendo por todos sus reviews que ¡Absolutamente todos son preciosos! Otra cosa que la verdad me pone muy feliz es que recibí más reviews de los que esperaba, de nuevo gracias ¡Ustedes son increíbles!

* * *

Bueno, contesto aquí los reviews de la gente bonita que por obvias razones no puedo contestar por correo:

**LEGNA**: Ya actualize... ^.^ ¡Gracias!

**LunaTsuk-sama**: ¡Gracias por tu interés! Bueno aquí ya está la respuesta a la ingógnita y aunque sea extraño créeme que sí hay casos... no puedo hablar por mí porque en mi familia fuimos niño y niña (Ja ja que cursi... sí somos dos monigotes ya mayorcitos...) pero sé de casos... y dan miedo.

**Ambar**: Ehmm sí, yo también adoro a mi Itachi. ¡¿Quien no adora a Itachi? ¡Kyaaaa! (¿Prodría considerarme una loca fanática?) Je je. Gracias por tú review y me gustaría que me respondieras: ¿Sí era lo que tú sospechabas? ¡Quiero sabeeeeer!

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y sus comentarios que ya ven que tooooodos los contesto! (¡Soy tan feliz!)

¡Dejen reviews! (¡Itachi paga!)

¡Nos leemos! XD


	15. Pocas acciones

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Sakura:_

_Al parecer nada cambia el hecho de que él y yo estemos casados… si no lo estuviéramos todo sería como ahora. Ya no sé quién es su mujer._

Capítulo 15: Pocas acciones.

Se descubrió que Karin no estaba muy bien de salud, Sasuke opinó que lo mejor sería hacer la prueba de paternidad cuando el bebé naciera. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Poco a poco y con ayuda de sus seres queridos Sasuke se dio cuenta de que tenía que ofrecerle su cariño y protección a esa criatura, muy pocas dudas habían de que ese hijo o hija fuera suyo, tarde o temprano nacería y él tenía que actuar como un buen padre.

En un día, Sasuke fue solo a la casa Haruno, dejó muy en claro que si el hijo era suyo le ofrecería todo lo necesario para que éste creciera como debe ser, aparte de que legalmente y también biológicamente él tenía el derecho del verlo cuando le placiera. Karin trató de amarrarlo en uno de sus caprichos pero el moreno no se dejó llevar por éstos.

Se acordó que Sasuke se encargaría de la evolución de su embarazo, para esto, él hospital y el colega de donde Neji trabajaba eran los indicados. Mejor en un lugar en el que ellos tuvieran la confianza y Karin tuviera poco control.

-Se ve bien, a pesar del alto riesgo del embarazo todo va muy bien Sasuke.

-Gracias Lee.

-Sasuke, creo estar seguro de que ese bebé es tuyo. –Sasuke miró a Karin, ella dormía. No le guardaba ningún tipo de afecto pero algo le decía que la criatura que crecía en su vientre en verdad era de él.

-Yo también. Creo que hasta le estoy tomando cariño.

-Eso es bueno, a como me platicas las cosas va a necesitar mucho de ti.

* * *

-¿Y cómo va todo? –le preguntó Neji a Sakura sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella últimamente se notaba perdida. Estaban en la cafetería del hospital en donde el primo de Hinata trabajaba.

-¿Eh? Ah, espero que bien, Karin no está muy bien de salud.

-No me refiero a eso. –corrigió mirando fijamente a la chica. –Quiero saber cómo van las cosas con Sasuke.

-Bien, parece que ya se hace a la idea de que va a ser padre, me alegra que ya no lo rechace.

-Y tú, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo? ¡Claro! Es decir, todo va bien.

-Sí… todo va sorpresivamente muy bien.

* * *

-¿Sasuke? –llamó la peli roja aún adormilada.

-Aquí estoy Karin.

-¿Cómo está nuestro bebé?

-Está bien, Lee dice que todo va muy bien siempre y cuando obedezcas con las indicaciones que nos ha dado.

-Estoy feliz de que todo ande bien. –aún adormilada se veía tranquila.

Conforme pasaban los meses Karin se veía cada vez más mansa y tranquila, no reclamaba de nada y pareciera como si el embarazo la estuviera haciendo madurar.

Sasuke le prometió a Itachi y a Sakura en una plática que no se involucraría con ella más de lo debido pero las acciones del moreno eran otras. Estaba casi todo el día en casa de los Haruno, solo llegaba a dormir a la casa que recién compartía con Sakura.

Siempre era igual, en la mañana Sasuke apenas y compartía tiempo con Sakura en el desayuno, se iba a su trabajo y el resto del día lo pasaba en la antigua casa de la peli rosa, según para que no le faltara nada a Karin y a la vez cuidar que ella obedeciera todas las indicaciones para su embarazo, Sakura por su parte, después del desayuno se iba a la Universidad.

No quería aceptarlo pero le purgaba el saber que Sasuke pasaba más tiempo con Karin y su probable futuro hijo que con ella. A éste paso ya no sabía quién era la esposa, miró su mano izquierda y sonrió con tristeza y un poco de coraje _–Esto es lo único que demuestra que estoy casada con él…_

La Universidad se había convertido en su segunda casa, ¿O la primera? Era difícil saber la diferencia pues, en la Universidad por lo menos estaba acompañada. Prefería pasarse largas horas después de clases en la Universidad haciendo cualquier cosa que en la casa que compartía con Sasuke, en esa casa se sentía sola y de ninguna manera iba a pasarla en casa de sus padres, por más que quisiera estar al lado de Sasuke podía más su resentimiento hacia su familia.

¿Quién estaba mal? ¿Quién era el que realmente debía sacrificar su orgullo?

Pararon 3 meses y Karin ya llevaba 7 meses de embarazo, la rutina era igual, ya era raro encontrar a Sasuke en otro lugar que no fuera la casa de los Haruno. El ya se había encariñado demasiado con esa criatura que en pocos meses nacería, el poco tiempo que tenía con Sakura siempre hablaba de ese bebé y de lo paciente y madura que se ha vuelto Karin. Sasuke no notaba que a Sakura ese tema ya la tenía al borde de la locura, Sakura se preguntaba si Sasuke no pensaba lo difícil que era para ella todo ese asunto, después de todo no es fácil hacerte a la idea de que tu hermana tendrá un hijo de tu marido.

Sakura se sentía triste, enojada, pero lo que más sentía y sufría era la soledad. Ella no se daba cuenta que cada día que pasaba su aspecto físico se veía peor.

Ino, Sai e Hinata ya no sabían qué hacer para que ella estuviera más lúcida, era doloroso verla así.

-¡Sakura!

-¿Qué?

-Es la quinta vez que te llamo Sakura, ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien, lo lamento es que pensaba en el trabajo.

-Entonces sí vas a volver.

-Sí, la jefa me aceptó de nuevo sin problemas. Pensándolo bien no estuve mucho tiempo fuera del trabajo.

-Mmm… entonces ya no te quedarás aquí.

-No, ahora la pasaré en el trabajo como antes. _Sí como antes de conocerlo y casarme con él._

-¿Y Sasuke ya lo sabe?

-No, se lo diré cuando lo vea, eso sí lo veo.

-Sigue procurando mucho al bebé ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y no te molesta eso? –Sai indagaba, quería rectificar lo que ya sospechaban él y las chicas, no quería pero lo más seguro era que Sasuke estaba, literalmente, abandonando a Sakura.

-No mucho, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Es su hijo o hija y ya. –Sai miró con tristeza a su amiga, se veía muy mal, no recordaba que comiera entre clases como antes, más que nada siempre se veía distante y pensativa, miraba al exterior por las ventanas constantemente y simplemente su rostro feliz que él bien conocía ahora era raro si lo veía en ella.

* * *

Sakura llegó del restaurante al que recientemente se había reincorporado, eran las 8 PM y le sorprendió mucho ver a Sasuke sentado en la sala, parecía que la estaba esperando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-También vivo aquí, ¿En dónde estabas? –le preguntó tranquilo.

-Trabajando, no te había visto por eso no te dije pero tengo mucho tiempo libre así que decidí regresar al restaurante desde hace tres días…

-¿Tiempo libre? ¿Desde cuándo no te veo? –preguntó normal. Sakura sintió una especie de dolor en el pecho, eso fue cruel de su parte.

-Una semana ¿Tienes hambre?

-No, comí con tus padres y Karin… -fue interrumpido.

-Entonces me voy a dormir… -dijo lo más tranquila posible y se fue en dirección a las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

_-¿Qué le ocurre? _–pensaba serio, apenas y se daba cuenta de que Sakura se veía más delgada, además de lo pálida y su voz se escuchaba extrañamente apagada.

El moreno subió a su cuarto, en la cama se veía un bulto. Sasuke se recostó al lado de Sakura y le habló suavemente, con dificultad despertó. Era raro que se hubiese dormido en un tiempo tan corto.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No. –respondió aún muy adormilada. -¿Se te ofrece algo? –pareciera que le estuviera hablando a algún extraño.

-¿Por qué me hablas así? Dime qué te pasa Sakura.

-Hay Sasuke si te digo que todo está bien ¿Por qué no me crees? –respondió ya completamente despierta, se veía muy molesta y con ganas de terminar de hablar para poder volver a dormir.

* * *

-Porque no parece que estés bien, te ves pálida y no es normal que duermas tan profundo en tan poco tiempo.

-Estoy bien, todo está bien ahora ¿Puedo volver a dormir?

-Sakura.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer, sobre todo tú, no veo el motivo por el cual sigas despierto. –respondió secamente mientras se acomodaba de nuevo para dormir.

Por insistencia de Sasuke, Sakura los acompañaba para la revisión de Karin en su octavo mes, cabe decir que Sakura en ningún momento le hablaba o miraba a su hermana, simplemente permanecía inerte en el asiento trasero del auto de Sasuke mirando a través de la ventanilla.

El sonido del móvil de la peli rosa aturdió el mortal silencio que reinaba en el auto.

-¿Hola?

**-¡¿Sakura en donde demonios estás?**

-¿Eh? –esa voz le resultaba muy conocida, se trataba de su compañero Kiba.

**-¡Qué en donde demontres estás! ¡Tú turno ya empezó hace 15 minutos!**

-¡Oye, en primera no eres mi jefe y en segunda ¿Qué te importa? –Sasuke se percató de que sorpresivamente el timbre de voz de Sakura regresaba a ser el normal, la miró por el retrovisor y vio a Sakura como antes solía ser.

_-¿Con quién demonios está hablando? _–pensó celosamente, Sasuke se veía molesto, Karin se dio cuenta.

**-Me importa porque no tengo a quién molestar pero sobre todo porque hay mucha gente y no puedo atender mis mesas y las tuyas al mismo tiempo. ¿¡De qué privilegios gozas Haruno!**

-Gozo del privilegio de trabajar ahí desde antes que tú siquiera pensaras en buscar trabajo, pedí permiso para faltar hoy.

**-¡Ahhhh! Eso es injusto, la jefa te tiene muy sobrevalorada mientras a nosotros ni pensar en dejarnos un día libre.**

-Es que ella sabe unas pequeñas cosas sobre mí, por eso me dio el permiso.

**-¿Y por qué ella sí puede saber tus intimidades y yo no? **–preguntó como niño pequeño. Desde que la había conocido se le había hecho la mujer más bella que sus ojos hubieran visto, después vio que no solo era bella por fuera sino que también era hermosa por dentro. Gran fue la decepción al saber que estaba casada pero por alguna plática que escuchó de la peli rosa con su jefa pareciera que su matrimonio no andaba bien. Podría ser una oportunidad, según Kiba todo puede pasar, ¿No?

-Por la simple razón de que tú eres un metiche. Sin ofender.

**-¡Ah sí!**

-¡Anda trabaja ya que mis mesas no se atenderán solas! –reclamó con sorna.

**-¡Ya voy! ¡Hay Haruno te juro que me las vas a pagar mañana! **–le respondió con tono amenazante pero a la vez burlón.

-Mmm, ¿Cómo, si ya lo estoy pagando? –preguntó irónica, obviamente se refería a la incómoda situación que estaba viviendo, si fuera por ella mil veces hubiera preferido ir a trabajar después de la Universidad pero no se pudo, Sasuke es era demasiado persuasivo.

**-¡Ya voy! A como jode la jefa, nos veremos Haruno. Por cierto, come algo ¿Sí? Estás muy delgada y no te ves muy bien.**

-Sí Kiba, gracias. –ahora Sasuke ya sabía que hablaba con un hombre, parecía que era del trabajo de Sakura. Semanas antes de su boda le pidió a Sakura dejar ese empleo para que se dedicara solamente a la Universidad ya que no tendría ninguna carencia pero no sabía el motivo por el cual regreso a ese empleo. Sakura no se había dignado a decirle la razón.

Ya dentro del hospital, como siempre Lee pedía que solo una persona estuviera en el examen de ultrasonido junto con la madre. Naturalmente Sakura no sería la persona que estaría con ella.

* * *

-Hace mucho que no venías con Sasuke para el examen de Karin. –Neji platicaba con la peli rosa, estaban en la cafetería del hospital.

-Sí, no he tenido mucho tiempo. Regresé al restaurante.

-¿En serio? Pensé que no trabajarías hasta salir de la Universidad. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Mmm, ganas de ocupar el tiempo libre. Sasuke se la pasa cuidando de Karin para que el bebé nazca saludable y yo no tengo nada que hacer. Hinata ya te habrá dicho que pasaba demasiado tiempo en la Universidad y la verdad ya no hallaba qué hacer hasta que recordé que tal vez podría regresar a mi antiguo trabajo y Tsunade me recibió bien.

-Sí, Hinata me lo dijo. Sakura, todos están muy preocupados por ti, Hinata me dijo que no te veías muy saludable y ahora veo a lo que se refería, aparte tu voz se oye muy apagada. –Neji miró a la chica, esta se veía reprimida, lastimada y sola. –Sasuke te está abandonando ¿Verdad? –cómo si esa frase fuera un detónate Sakura comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, Neji al instante la abrazó. –Lo sabía… -dijo con rencor y es que quería a Sakura como su hermana, era la amiga de su prima pero para él era como su hermana, Hinata y ella eran como sus pequeñas hermanas y no soportaba ver a Sakura así.

-¿Está mal que me comporte así? ¿Es demasiado egoísta? –preguntó Sakura aún en los brazos de Neji.

-No lo es. Es egoísta que él pase de ti. ¿Se ha percatado de tu estado?

-Ni siquiera yo lo he hecho. ¿Me veo muy mal?

-Muchas veces uno no se da cuenta de nada cuando se mira en el espejo, pero él como tu marido si debía hacerlo, ¿Tan poca atención te pone?

-Ahora veo que sí, ya no sé quién es la esposa…

-Sakura ¿Has comido?

-Sí. –mintió, no tenía hambre y más estando de frente con su verdad. No era raro que no comiera, desde hace muchos meses ya no tenía hambre, ni ganas de estudiar, ni ganas de trabajar y aún así hacía las últimas dos cosas. Comía cuando se acordaba y eso estaba ya de más.

-No te creo… -miró a la chica. –Sasuke será tu esposo pero nadie te conoce mejor que mi prima, Ino, Sai y yo. Nosotros 4 sabemos que no te estás tratando nada bien en estos meses. Vamos a hacerte una prueba de azúcar te ves muy pálida.

La llevó a su consultorio y llamó a alguien.

-¿Te molesto si llamo a mi enfermera? –preguntó un tanto nervioso.

Sakura seguía mal pero esa acción no pasó desapercibido por ella. -¿Desde cuándo te pones nervioso al llamar a una enfermera?

-¿Eh? –en ese momento llegó la enfermera, una chica alta, delgada, buen cuerpo, de ojos castaños y un cabello de igual color recogido. –Ah Tenten ¿Podrías ayudarme a hacerle unas pruebas a la señorita?

-Claro Neji pero ¿Qué no ya acabó la consulta hace una hora?

-Sí, lo que pasa es que ella es una amiga, se llama Sakura y es como mi hermana. –dijo presentándolas.

-Un gusto Sakura. –saludó cortésmente. –oye… ¿No es ella de la que me platicas que es muy amiga de tu prima? –preguntó curiosa.

-Así es, esa es ella. Le quiero hacer pruebas porque la veo muy pálida y está más delgada de lo normal. –dijo preocupado.

-Es verdad, se ve muy pálida, pobrecita ¿Te sientes muy mal? –preguntó dulcemente, parecía que ella era amiga de Neji.

-Oh, entonces no estoy neurótico, a simple vista se ve que no está bien… hay que comprarle lentes al cabrón de Sasuke. –dijo apretando los dientes tratando de sonreír pero se veía más amenazante mientras apretaba fuertemente el bolígrafo de su mano.

-Ehm… lamento las molestias Tenten.

-No te preocupes, vamos a ayudarte Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke no encontraba en ningún lugar a Sakura, la buscó en la cafetería, en la parte trasera, incluso en la sala de espera pero no la encontró, estaba a punto de llamarla a su móvil cuando recordó que tal vez podría estar con Neji.

-Entonces, éste medicamento es para que me suba la presión, hierro para la sangre y… ¿Es necesario esto? –preguntó señalando la solución que colgaba. La chica estaba recostada con una aguja en su brazo para recibir en su organismo dicha solución.

-Solución glucosada para recuperarte de la deshidratación y para recuperar tu energía. –respondió la enfermera.

-Es necesario si quieres salir caminando de aquí, en verdad estabas muy mal. Te tratamos a tiempo porque ya estabas en tu límite. Le diré a Sasuke las horas y de algunos otros medicamentos que faltan para que los compre y…

-No…

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que Sasuke lo sepa, el ya tiene mucho en que ocuparse con su bebé, esto está de más, además yo puedo ocuparme perfectamente de las horas y sin problemas puedo comprar cualquier otro medicamento que falte.

-Pero Sakura…

-Siempre haciéndote la fuerte. Sasuke tiene que saberlo, es tu marido.

-¡Pero no actúa como tal! –gritó con frustración. –el no actúa como mi marido y no me hago la fuerte, solamente te digo que no quiero que él lo sepa, además no tengo una enfermedad mortal, estaré mejor si él no sabe nada. –le dijo más tranquila. Tenten desde el primer momento en el que vio a Sakura supo que ella estaba deprimida y sola, ella misma le contó lo que ocurría en esos momentos con su vida, de algún modo se entendían bastante bien. Le agradaba mucho Sakura. Algo se veía en ella que, a pesar de estar deprimida, tenía agallas y eso le gustaba.

Tocaron a la puerta y al responder Sasuke al llamado de Neji, Sakura se asustó. La solución aún no se terminaba, ya estaba por terminar pero Sasuke estaba afuera del consultorio de Neji.

-Neji… -la chica lo miró suplicante, sabía que ella no quería que Sasuke lo supiera. –por favor…

-¡Tsk! –haciendo un sonido con la boca dándole a entender a Sakura que no diría nada, salió y con el nerviosismo mejor contenido que podía le habló. -¿Pasa algo Sasuke?

-¿Sakura está aquí?

-Ehm… si pero, está dormida.

-Ok, déjame entrar, la despertaré. –en ese momento salió Tenten con toda la intención de intervenir por el bien de Neji que no sabía mentir.

-¡No puede!

-¿Por qué?

-Ella está muy dormida y lo mejor será que yo la despierte porque no es bueno despertar a la gente que duerme profundamente tan abruptamente.

-¿Ah no?

-¡No, ¿En qué piensa? ¡Es muy peligroso, podría causarle un trauma a su hermana!

-Ella no es mi hermana, es mi esposa.

-¿En serio? Lo siento es que como la vi sola… -dijo Tenten como si no pasara nada. Neji contuvo la risa pero un pequeño gemido salió de su boca sin su permiso. –en fin la despertaré, esperen afuera.

Sasuke miró a Neji quién aun seguía con una sonrisa en su boca, al instante que vio la fría mirada del Uchiha esa sonrisa se deshizo.

-¿¡Que! Yo no fui el que lo dijo…

-Nada…

* * *

-Con esto es suficiente, gracias Tenten. Neji siempre ha sido malísimo para mentir.

-Está bien Sakura, pero yo creo que deberías quedarte un rato mas la torunda, podría volver a sangrar.

-No, así está bien, no quiero hacerlo esperar y que luego me reclame algo.

-Ok, me dio gusto conocerte Sakura espero volverte a ver y platicar más.

-Sí, si vuelvo ten por seguro que será por ti, hablaremos en tora ocasión, tal vez de Neji ¿No? –preguntó indagando.

-¿Neji? –respondió nerviosa, esa es la reacción que Sakura esperaba ver, ahora estaba segura de que a la chica le gustaba su amigo.

-Je je fue broma, no te preocupes. –se incorporó y se colocó su chaqueta ya casi en la puerta se giró para decirle. –creo que también le gustas a él.

-¿Eh?... –se puso aun más nerviosa y sonrojada. Sakura le dio una linda sonrisa y salió del consultorio. Sasuke estaba solo.

-¿Y Neji?

-Fue a urgencias creo que lo llamaron. –al instante salió Tenten corriendo, parecía que si ocurría algo importante en urgencias. -¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, lamento quedarme dormida, estaba un poco cansada.

-No hay problema. –iban caminando hacia donde estaba en ese momento Karin, Sasuke no hallaba una manera para preguntarle a Sakura quién era Kiba. Tenía que saber qué tipo de relación llevaba con él, a veces Sasuke podía ser muy celoso. –y… ¿Mañana trabajaras?

-Sí, mañana y pasado menos el domingo, ¿Por? –respondió secamente, no estaba muy de humor y más sabiendo que de nuevo tendría que soportar un viaje en auto con su hermana, la poca alegría que había tenido hace unos momentos de repente se esfumó.

-No nada y… te llevas bien con tus compañeros ¿Verdad?

-¿A qué quieres llegar? –preguntó fastidiada.

-¿Quién es Kiba? –la pregunta sorprendió a Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién es Kiba Sakura? –preguntó Sasuke un poco molesto.

-Lo dices por la llamada ¿Verdad? Es un compañero de trabajo que hoy le tocó servir mis mesas es todo.

-¿Y solo para eso te llamó?

-Sí Sasuke, solo para eso. Creo que en el mundo exterior lo conocen como "preocupación"

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sakura? ¿Qué yo no me preocupo por ti?

-Hay Sasuke… -la chica ya estaba cansada y esa pregunta ya estaba de más, era obvio que Sasuke creía que Sakura era un robot para que no se enfermara o le ocurriera algo, _-Que lo siga pensando, no cambiará… _ya Sasuke deja de hacer preguntas que ya no sirve de nada preguntar y entra que tu bebé y la zorra de mi hermana te están esperando.

-Tranquilízate ¿Quieres?

El camino igual que la ida, todo callado pero ahora Karin se veía más feliz que antes, tal vez si estaba logrando separarlos después de todo.

* * *

Llegaron a su casa y Sakura se dispuso a calentar la comida que en la tarde había preparado, mientras lo hacía se percató de que en el brazo de su chaqueta se apreciaba una gran mancha roja. Se asustó ya que era muy grande y se quitó la chaqueta, parecía que por fin había coagulado pero logró manchar su ropa y su brazo tenía sangre fresca.

Apagó la estufa y se dispuso a lavar su brazo en el lavabo de la cocina, si antes tenía buena coagulación ahora eso ya era historia. Se sorprendió de ver toda la sangre que tenía en el brazo pero se sorprendió más de no haberse percatado antes.

Sasuke entró a la cocina guiado por el delicioso aroma de la comida, se moría de hambre. Vio a Sakura muy empeñada en el lavabo, con curiosidad se acerco sin hacer mucho ruido como de costumbre pero todo su sigilo se vio abandonado cuando un gemido de sorpresa salió de su boca al ver como su esposa se lavaba el brazo lleno de sangre.

-¡¿Qué te paso Sakura? –llamó asustándola.

-Me espantaste.

-¡No, me espantas tu a mí! ¿Qué crees que sentí al ver toda esa sangre? Mira tú chaqueta ¿Qué te paso Sakura? –preguntó nervioso y más aún viendo a su mujer completamente tranquila.

-Estoy bien Sasuke, simplemente no tengo buena coagulación, Neji me colocó una solución glucosada hace rato y por no mantenerme la torunda el tiempo necesario pasó esto. Todo está bien… -dijo sin mirarlo aún lavando el brazo, su mirada se veía perdida, se escuchaba lejana.

-¿Por qué Neji te puso eso?

-Porque tengo baja glucosa, deshidratación y no sé cuanto más… me dio medicamento para recuperarme y compraré más mañana camino al trabajo. –no servía de nada no decirle, solo provocaría que Sasuke no parara de preguntárselo.

-¿Baja glucosa? ¿Medicamento? Sakura ¡¿Estabas mal de salud y no me lo habías dicho? –preguntó entre irritado y preocupado. Ahora que la veía bien se veía pálida, muy delgada y sus movimientos eran lentos _-¿Hace cuanto que no la miro bien? _–Sasuke palideció ante la pregunta que él mismo se hizo.

-Ni yo me había dado cuenta, solamente Neji me miró y dijo que no estaba bien, Hinata también le había dicho que no me veía bien pero como ya te dije yo no sentía nada malo en mi.

¿Hasta sus amigos se habían dado cuenta? ¿¡Por qué él no lo había notado! -¿Has comido bien?

-Sí.

-Mientes.

-¡¿Tú que sabes Sasuke? –lo encaró ya harta.

-¡Soy tu esposo es obvio que lo sé!

-¡Pues que maravilloso serás que te das cuenta a distancia de lo que hago porque te puedo asegurar que si en ésta última semana te he visto media hora es mucho. ¿Cómo le haces para darte cuenta de mi estado físico si te la pasas en casa de mis padres todo el tiempo? –la pregunta pasmó a Sasuke- En serio dímelo porque yo quiero ser así de atenta.

-Ya veo, estás molesta porque estoy mucho tiempo con ella ¿No?

-Yo no dije eso…

-Sakura quiero que entiendas que tu hermana está muy delicada de salud, tengo que ayudarla para que mi hijo nazca bien, sabes el porqué yo paso tanto tiempo allá, tú eres mi esposa, no lo olvides.

Sakura terminó de lavarse el brazo y alzó su mano izquierda mostrándole su anillo de matrimonio. –Si Sasuke, ya sé que soy tu esposa y bendita sea la persona que inventó esto de los anillos porque de lo contrario lo dudaría.

-Oh Sakura… -trató de hablar con ella pero Sakura no cedió.

-Me voy a dormir.

-Sakura tienes que comer.

-No tengo hambre… nunca la tengo. –dijo apenas audible mientras subía las escaleras.

Sasuke empezó a considerar que su esposa estaba un poco sensible, se le pasaría pronto.

Por ahora sabía que debía cuidar a su futuro hijo o hija, para esto debía cuidar de Karin, ya no era tan pesada como antes. Ahora la que estaba muy pesada era Sakura, ¿Tanto le estaba afectando? Sasuke no concebía el porqué Sakura estaba tan mal si ella sabía que él en verdad la quería o es que, ¿Ya lo dudaba? ¿Acaso sus acciones habían logrado plantar la duda en su esposa? Aceptaba que en todo el embarazo él no estaba mucho tiempo con ella y tal vez pasaba demasiado tiempo procurando a Karin más que a ella.

Sasuke se tocó la sien para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos, ahora comprendía muchas cosas, el comportamiento de Sakura, el porqué a veces se notaba tan perdida, pero lo peor de todo y lo que más no se perdonaba es que no se fijara de su estado físico, solo hasta hace unos días veía que ella estaba más pálida de lo normal. Quien sabe desde cuando estaba así, quien sabe desde cuando ella no comía adecuadamente. ¿Comía a sus horas? ¿No estaría trabajando demasiado? Lo mataba saber que era el último en saber del estado de su esposa, solo por estar con Karin quien sorpresivamente ya no era tan inmadura como antes, ella le pedía más tiempo para estar con su bebé, también le pedía quedarse a cenar, siempre quería estar con él con esa actitud pasiva y repentinamente gentil. Y él como idiota aceptaba siempre.

-Esa maldita de nuevo… -dijo con rabia al saber que había caído en el plan de Karin de nuevo. Sasuke decidió subir y platicar con Sakura, tenía que recuperarla, no se perdonaba saber que no le prestó atención en mucho tiempo pero no se perdonaría aún más el saber que ella estaba sufriendo por su culpa, no quería perderla, no quería que ella pensara siquiera que él prefería estar con Karin, a pesar de todo y aunque suene cruel, ahora que lo pensaba, si no tenía a Sakura a su lado no le podría dar cariño a ese hijo o hija suyo, Sakura era su todo y sin ella el ya no era nada. Idiota por no haberlo pensado antes…

* * *

¡Idiota yo, por no actualizar! (¡Buuuuu!)

Ay señor... ¿Cómo están mis queridisisisisimas lectoras y lectores? (Espero que bien y con sus lindas manitas libres de algún objeto punzo-cortante que pueda dañar a mi persona debido al largo tiempo... XD)

Pues... aquí actualizando y esperando que no me linchen por éste capítulo...

Y una disculpa pero lo que ocurre es que pues yo me estoy comportando como Sasuke que ya no está ni en su casa, pero mis razones son distintas...

El caso es que no he tenido nada de tiempo para actualizar como se debe y la verdad he estado descuidando muchas cosas, entre ellas ustedes mis queridisimos lectores y lectoras (Y también a mi marido, pero ese no es importante... ja ja ¡Meeeentira! No es cierto...) que no saben todo lo que he batallado para hacerme un tiempito y pues ya ven que todo se puede y aquí está la actualización.

* * *

Contesto las preguntas de los lindos lectores que por obvias razones no se pueden contestar como habitualmente acostumbro XD:

**Pelirosa**: Suigetzu está en Cancún... Lástima... ¡Gracias por tu comentario! ¡Prometo un final feliz! Jaja.

**LEGNA**: ¿Karin? ¿El bebé? o ¿Los dos? Podría considerarlo, creo que me has dado una idea je je ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Ambar**:(Ahora que lo pienso mejor, ahora ya sé porque el desgraciado no llega muchas veces a casa...) No, la verdad si me mataste con lo de Itachi, ¿Le lavaste bien el cabello? Recuerda que el usa Tresemme ¿Oki? ¡Gracias! ^^

**bebyzs**: ¡Aqui ta´! ¡Gracias!

**stefania**: Sip, Itachi es de todas (Maldito.)... y pues, como me lo pediste, comienzo con el NejiTen, que no tenía planeado pero como me lo pediste al estilo chavo no pude negarme je je ¡Muchas gracias!

**pame**: Estemmmm. Pues no puedo decirlo aún pero... ¡Prometo un final feliz! (¿Por qué siempre pongo eso cuando no sé que decir?...) ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Y pues... terminado éste cap. A pesar de todo me gustó mucho escribirlo.

¡Díganme si les gusto en un review! ¡Aprovechen que el novio de todas (Itachi) paga!

¡Nos leemos!


	16. Recuperándola y pensando rápido

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Naruto:_

_Sasuke es un idiota… y ya… ¡De veras!_

Capítulo 16: Recuperándola y pensando rápido.

Entró a la habitación y vio a su esposa apenas acomodándose en la gran cama, Sakura lo miró y se quedó sentada como si esperara una explicación por la cual Sasuke estuviera en el umbral de la puerta estático y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó un poco impaciente, no quería iniciar otra discusión con Sasuke pero tampoco quería que éste la observara como si fuera bicho raro.

-Sakura yo, lo lamento. –el tono de su voz era nuevo, Sakura jamás había escuchado ese tono en su marido.

-¿Qué lamentas?

-Todo.

-¿Podrías ser más específico? –ironizó.

-Yo lamento que tú tengas que aguantar todo esto. –comenzó a hablar mientras precavidamente se aproximó hasta la cama. –no es tu culpa que todo esto esté pasando, no es tu culpa que yo sea un imbécil, no es tu culpa que tu hermana sea una maldita pero sobre todo, quiero decirte que… no es tu culpa tener un marido tan patán e idiota como yo…

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que te has dicho patán, imbécil e idiota? –preguntó con sorna, se sentía muy cansada como para discutir, prefería sonar irónica a irritada.

-Merezco más, soy un imbécil por haberme metido con tu hermana solo por seguir mis malditas hormonas cuando la que siempre me interesó desde esa fiesta fuiste tú. –recordó.

-Sí ya me lo habías dicho.

-Entiendo que estés muy enojada y créeme que yo también estaría muy molesto en tu lugar… -fue interrumpido.

-¿Molesta yo? No Sasuke no estoy molesta… estoy frustrada, me siento muy poca mujer porque mi hermana está a punto de darte un hijo o hija y yo aunque sea tu esposa no me dejo de sentir menos que ella. –dijo con un tono de voz lleno de coraje, parecía más como si la peli rosa en verdad sí estuviera muy molesta. –quiero que entiendas que aún no entra en mi cerebro la idea de que mi hermana tendrá un hijo de mi marido.

-Puedo entenderlo. –se sentó en la cama, la miraba de frente. –lo siento Sakura, sin quererlo te he hecho sufrir un verdadero infierno. –la abrazó, al principio la chica oponía una leve resistencia pero sabía que Sasuke no la dejaría ir, se relajó un poco más y respiró el aroma que emanaba de su marido, si ella era su esposa ¿Por qué se sentía tan sola y abandonada por él? Tenerlo tan cerca le hizo recordar el viaje que hicieron cuando estaban recién casados, tantos buenos recuerdos comparados con los últimos y dolorosos acontecimientos despertaron el llanto de Sakura. –Perdóname… en verdad me siento como un maldito animal Sakura.

La chica lloraba silenciosamente en el regazo de Sasuke, su rostro estaba depositado en el hueco de entre su hombro y su cuello.

La peli rosa levantó un poco su rostro para encontrarse con el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su marido, su mueca de sufrimiento le cortó el llanto, solo se quedó callada viendo la cara de su marido.

-¿Lloras?

-Por supuesto… soy humano. –esas palabras sonaban muy dolorosas en él, Sakura sabía que el moreno estaba así porque se había dado cuenta de su error pero eso no impedía que verlo llorando no le causara una gran opresión en el pecho. Ahora era ella la que colocaba la cabeza de Sasuke en su pecho, éste se aferró a ella y ambos se reclinaron en la cama.

Sasuke lloraba sin sonido alguno, Sakura solo sentía con la mano que tenía depositada en su mejilla como las lágrimas seguían cayendo, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, tal vez fueron horas las que estuvieron en esa posición. No se decían nada, simplemente Sasuke no soltaba a Sakura y ella no dejaba de acariciar su cabello y su rostro, solo así sabía uno que el otro estaba despierto.

-Que forma más extraña de llorar… -la chica rompió el silencio. El moreno, que tenía sus manos en la espalda de la chica, apretó más el abrazo.

-Siempre he llorado así, en realidad no suelo llorar… hace años que no lloraba, dentro de un rato me arderán mucho los ojos.

-Dentro de un rato amanecerá. –dijo mientras miraba el reloj de buró.

-¿Sí? No iré a trabajar, me siento cansado y deprimido… seguro que si voy no dejaré a Naruto en paz y tal vez hasta lo traume, mejor me quedo aquí.

-Me parece bien, Naruto no tiene la culpa de lo que nos pase.

-Sakura…

-Dime. –la chica seguía acariciando su cabello, solo así Sasuke sabía que ella ya no estaba molesta, o por lo menos ya no tanto.

-¿Nos quedamos?

-¿Eh? No Sasuke, tengo que ir a la Universidad y a trabajar, no se puede.

-No vayas, quedémonos hoy Sakura. –pedía y en su voz se notaba la impaciencia, impaciencia por demostrarle a su mujer que ella era todo para él.

-… está bien, pero al trabajo no puedo faltar. Ya pedí permiso ayer.

-Sí esa es la condición para quedarte por lo menos en la mañana está bien, Sakura… ¿Podrías dejar ese trabajo?

-No.

-Pero…

-Ya lo dejé una vez y después me sentí tan abandonada, solo volviendo a trabajar me he animado de nuevo, no voy a dejarlo Sasuke. –se oía molesta de nuevo, dejaría el tema por la paz… por ahora, ya después hablaría bien con ella.

-Ok, entiendo. Sakura, en verdad muero de ganas de hacerte el amor pero no estamos bien. Tenemos que arreglar las cosas ahora antes que sea demasiado tarde como para hacerlo.

* * *

-¡Aquí Hinata! –un rubio movía enérgicamente sus manos mientras llamaba a gritos a la chica de ojos color perla.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó algo nerviosa, ya llevaban tiempo de salir y cosas así pero nunca lo había visto a él solo en la puerta de la Universidad.

-Pues… solo quería verte ¿Eso es malo? –preguntó como un niño pequeño haciendo un leve puchero.

-Para nada, me da… gusto. –finalizó sonrojada.

-Je je, ¿Y Sakura-chan? –preguntó extrañado.

-No vino hoy Naruto, tal vez se deba a lo de Karin, espero que no sea algo grave.

-Mmm, me siento muy mal por Sakura-chan y peor porque el teme no le hace caso. Me lo dijo Itachi, es cierto ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero no podemos meternos, eso es lo malo. No la has visto Naruto pero ella está muy delgada y pálida, estoy segura de que si le está afectando mucho todo esto.

-Sí… yo, estoy molesto con Sasuke-teme, no he hablado con él porque sé que no me controlaría. Y qué decir de Itachi, está muy enfurecido, si no fuera por su viaje con Konan no sé qué habría pasado. Pero sé que Sasuke no se librara de él por mucho tiempo ya que regresará pasado mañana. –dijo pensativo.

-Naruto… tengo miedo de que todo esto termine muy mal.

-Yo también pero… ¿Qué te parece si seguimos hablando de esto en un restaurante? –preguntó tratando de sonar más animado, no le gustaba ver a Hinata preocupada.

Ya en el restaurante siguieron con la plática de hace unos momentos.

-¿Entonces ya no come como antes?

-No, ya le he dicho a Neji que por cierto ayer en la noche me dijo que vio a Sakura y… -Hinata calló por unos segundos, Naruto supuso que no era algo bueno lo que le iba a decir. –Neji me dijo que ella está muy mal, que Sasuke se ocupa demasiado de Karin y del bebé y no le hace mucho caso a ella.

-¿Eso es verdad? –Naruto no podía creer que su mejor amiga hubiera cambiado tanto como para ya no prestarle atención a lo que más quería.

-Sí, ella, comenzó a llorar… -ahora ya sabía porque Hinata se veía tan acomplejada, Sakura estaba demasiado deprimida. –también me dijo que estaba muy descuidada de salud, hasta le puso una solución para recuperar energía porque se veía muy lenta…

Eso ya era el colmo, si Sakura estaba mal de salud Sasuke era un idiota que no veía más allá de su nariz, Naruto entró en cólera y tomó su teléfono.

-¿Qué… haces?

-Le llamaré al muy imbécil… -Naruto se veía muy molesto. –Ya me escucharás pedazo de bestia… -balbuceaba insultos exclusivos para su amigo.

_-Y eso que aún no le contesta… _-pensó un poco asustada Hinata, le sorprendía ver a Naruto tan molesto. _–Pensándolo mejor, sí yo tuviera el carácter más fuerte creo que haría exactamente lo mismo. _–pensaba mientras veía a Naruto impaciente porque Sasuke le contestara. Sakura era su amiga y casi hermana, sabía que no debía meterse pero en algún momento, para ser más precisos el día de ayer, Hinata se sentía con mucho coraje hacía Sasuke.

**-¿Hola?**

-¡Imbécil!

**-Sí Naruto yo también te quiero…**

-Déjate de bromas soberano idiota. ¿Por qué todo el mundo nota que Sakura-chan está mal y tú no?

**-¿Qué?**

-¡Oh si ya lo olvidaba! Tienes que cuidar a tu crío y a la araña con disfraz de zorra ¿Verdad?

**-¿Te calmas?**

-¡No! Sasuke tomé distancia pero esto ya es el colmo, eres un idiota ¿Porqué no le pones atención a Sakura-chan? Si no es por Neji de seguro ella estaría…

**-¡Te dije que te calmaras! Naruto no tienes nada que meterte esto es entre ella y yo.**

-¡Me meto cada vez que se me hinchen! Ella también es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que sufra por tus tonterías Sasuke.

**-Lo sé…**

-¿Qué?

**-Sé que soy un idiota y todo lo que dijiste, apenas ayer me di cuenta y créeme que me siento la peor escoria del planeta. Yo… no fui a trabajar y la convencí para que no fuera a la Universidad. En un momento trataremos de arreglar las cosas.**

Naruto se tranquilizó un poco. -¿Sí? Bueno yo… ¡Te irá muy mal si no las arreglan como se debe!

**-Tú objetivo del día es joder a Sasuke sin importar las situaciones ¿Verdad?**

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

**-Ándate a joder a alguien más.**

El Uchiha colgó, Naruto miró por unos segundos su celular y luego se dirigió a Hinata.

-Bueno… ya sé porque Sakura-chan no fue a la Universidad.

-¿Sí?

-Parece que Sasuke se dio cuenta de que es un animal y me dijo que ahora están arreglando las cosas, espero que todo salga bien.

-Sí yo también.

-Hinata… sé que no es muy buen momento para decirte esto pero, es ahora o quien sabe cuando… -le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

-¿Era Karin? –preguntó la peli rosa cuando Sasuke entró en la cocina. Se habían quedado dormidos casi toda la mañana y ahora Sakura preparaba algo para comer.

-Mmm eso huele bien… no, era Naruto. Tengo el presentimiento de que quiere matarme. –le respondió casual como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días.

-¿Y eso?

-Hmp, siempre quiere hacerlo por cualquier cosa. Pero ahora si tiene razón… -comieron en silencio, pocos minutos después de comer Sasuke llamó a Sakura -¿Podemos hablar ya?

-Está bien. –se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Comienzas tú o prefieres que yo hable?

-Sasuke, te juro que nunca he estado en el FBI, ¿Puedes tranquilizarte un poco?

-Tengo miedo. –habló de pronto, Sakura veía el techo pero al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Sasuke, se le hizo tan irreal que tuvo que voltear a mirarlo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Quién eres tú? Ayer lloras y ahora me dices que tienes miedo… Sasuke, la que está teniendo miedo soy yo.

-En verdad tengo miedo, miedo de ser padre, miedo de cómo quedaré con Karin para que deje de joderme pero tengo aún más miedo de que tú me dejes.

-… no te voy a dejar Sasuke, simplemente… -la chica se abrazó a sí misma. –me siento sola Sasuke, quiero ser paciente y entender cómo te sientes y también quiero entender que quieres que tu bebé nazca bien. No sé si estoy siendo demasiado egoísta pero quiero que estés con migo, no todo el tiempo porque estaría enferma si quisiera que pasaras las 24 horas con migo pero… quiero al menos que compartamos más tiempo, solo un poco.

-¿Solo un poco? –Sasuke abrazó a Sakura por detrás casi posesivamente. –No estás siendo egoísta, sé que es muy patético de mi parte decirte que quiero remediarlo, ¿Sabes? En verdad quiero remediarlo, no pretenderé que aquí no paso nada. Yo solo te recuperaré, me ocuparé de que tu salud no vuelva a caer. –le hablaba al oído con voz suave. –también pasaremos más tiempo juntos, trataré sobre todas las cosas de que recuperes la confianza en mí y dejes ese trabajo y también… recuperaremos todas las noches en las que no hicimos el amor Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-No dije que sería todo ahorita.

-Ah… Sasuke, no quiero estar mal con tigo. Eres mi marido y no debemos estar así. Lamento haberte preocupado.

-Y yo lamento ser Sasuke. –bromeó depositando un suave beso en su cuello.

-No digas eso, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. –con esas simples palabras, el moreno se sintió feliz, desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía esa felicidad rondar en él. Tomó a Sakura en sus brazos y ante la sorpresa de ella, la llevó escaleras arriba.

-¿Eh… que haces?

-Cambié de opinión…

-¿Qué?

-Ahora vamos a adelantar la tarea.

-La tarea… ¡Es verdad! Tengo que llamarle a Hinata o a Ino para preguntarles si hubo tarea y… -fue callada por un apasionado beso de su marido que aún la llevaba en brazos.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses…

Entró con su mujer en brazos y la depositó suavemente en la cama, de inmediato se posicionó encima de ella con delicadeza y la besó como si fuera la última vez.

Sakura comenzó a acariciar la espalda del moreno colando su mano debajo de su playera. Leves gruñidos de placer salieron de la boca de Sasuke al sentir esas cálidas manos de su mujer.

-Sakura… te juro que te amo. –le dijo con voz ronca mientras la veía directamente a los ojos.

-Yo también, eres todo lo que siempre quise Sasuke.

Y con esas palabras se entregaron el uno al otro por el resto de la tarde, a Sakura le quedó muy claro que Sasuke en verdad la quería, ahora ya no veía tan mal las cosas. Era cierto que Karin esperaba un hijo de Sasuke pero todo ocurrió antes de que ella siquiera considerara a Sasuke, todo fue un error y Sasuke lo estaba pagando. Tendría un hijo de una mujer que no amaba y no había vuelta atrás.

Aún dormido se veía realmente guapo. Sakura observaba el relajado rostro de su marido dormido, aún no sabía lo que les deparaba el futuro y no podía asegurar que no habrían más peleas por culpa de Karin pero mientras se quisieran el uno al otro tal vez todo sería un poco más llevadero.

La peli rosa miró la mano de Sasuke, en esta se veía el anillo de matrimonio. _–Tengo que ser más comprensible… _-pensó mientras seguía viendo el anillo. _–Se le ve muy bien… _-con esa imagen impregnada en su mente se fue a duchar y antes de salir de casa llamó a Tsunade, hoy tampoco iría atrabajar, le diría que estaba enferma, no era una mentira del todo. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir a comprar los medicamentos que Neji le recetó y también compraría los ingredientes para la cena. Le dejó una nota a Sasuke y desapareció en el umbral de la puerta principal de su casa.

* * *

-¿Hola? –contestó con voz ronca y muy adormilado.

**-¿Sasuke? **–le llamó una voz muy conocida pero poco motivadora para él.

-¿Qué pasa Karin?

**-Bueno es que… hoy no viniste ¿O es que pasarás la noche aquí? **–preguntó casi emocionada.

-¿La noche?... _¿Bromea verdad?_ –pensó con desagrado, estaba demasiado cómodo en su casa como para salir siquiera de la cama. –no Karin no iré hoy, tuve mucho trabajo y solo llegué a dormir y creo que mañana será igual. –mintió, no tenía ganas de verla, pero tampoco tenía ganas de hacerla enfadar, su embarazo era delicado y sí ella se enojaba el único que sufriría las consecuencias sería su bebé.

**-Pero… Sasuke quiero verte, me siento sola.**

-Lo siento Karin, tengo que trabajar lo sabes ¿Verdad? –le decía tratando de ser lo más paciente que en ese momento podía, se levantó al ver que su esposa no estaba al lado suyo, en la puerta del cuarto estaba un papelito pegado, aún con su móvil en el oído lo leyó _"Voy por la cena vuelvo en un rato… Sakura." _–Oh…

**-¿Cómo?**

-No nada. No me hagas caso es que vi algo en la televisión. ¿Qué decías?

**-Te decía que en verdad quiero verte pronto pero creo que no será hasta pasado mañana ¿Verdad?**

-Eso creo, si Itachi no me llama para que valla por él y mi cuñada al aeropuerto, lo más probable es que no me necesite… _Pero nadie dijo que fuera imposible… _-pensó maliciosamente.

**-Está bien Sasuke, ¿Sakura está ahí? **–se escuchó un poco celosa.

_-Mierda, nunca cambias… _no, la verdad no sé en donde esté. –de nuevo mintió, si hacerla pensar que estaba separándolos la hacía sentir mejor y así su bebé no corría peligro entonces no le importaba. Una cosa son las mentiras y otra es la realidad y por desgracia Karin no aceptaría la realidad.

**-Ya veo, entonces nos veremos pronto Sasuke, te quiero. **–se escuchó más animada que antes, en verdad sí se la creyó.

-Ok, adiós.

Colgó, esa mujer sería un grave dolor en los bajos si no tomaba cartas en el asunto desde ahora, entró a la agenda de su móvil y marcó un número de ella.

**-Buenas noches nombre por favor.**

-Sasuke Uchiha.

**-¿Sasuke-kun? ¡Cielos el mundo se acabará!**

-Silencio, no seas tan dramático.

**-Es que pensé que sería más probable el Armagedón a que tú llamaras algún día.**

-Buenos verás… necesito ayuda.

**-Mmm Sasuke-kun eres muy malo, nunca llamas y ahora que lo haces es solo para golpearme con la dura realidad de que eres un interesado… en fin, te pasaré con Orochimaru-sama.**

-Bien.

**-¿Sasuke-kun? **–se escuchó una voz que hasta podría clasificarse como temible. **–Creo que ya me estoy muriendo…**

-Genial, se te pegó lo bromista de Kabuto… ¿Qué ahora? ¿Un chiste?

**-Siempre tan malhumorado. ¿Qué necesitas?**

-Necesito al mejor abogado y ese eres tú.

**-¿Tienes algún problema? Tú no sueles tener problemas al grado de necesitar abogados…**

-Pues siempre hay una primera vez, además no es un problema en sí… será un problema después.

**-Mmm pues bien Sasuke, soy todo oídos cuéntame tu futuro problema. **–dijo Orochimaru con un toque bromista.

* * *

(En el principio el pensamiento de Naruto fué muy profundo ¿A que sí? Ja ja)

¿Cómo están mis queridas y bellas lectoras? ¿Cómo están mis guapos lectores? (¡Y todos!: "¡Bieeeeeen!")

Pues... ahora no me tardé tanto ¿Verdad? (Ok... no me respondan...)

Lo siento, sé que me tardo más de lo normal pero en serio tengo muchas cosas qué hacer y solo ahorita que tuve un ratito libre me puse a terminar éste capítulo en compañía de mi mascota. (¡Es un perrito! OwO!... ¡Y es nuevo! ¡Wii!)

* * *

Respondiendo reviews de las guapas que no puedo responder como normalmente lo hago:

**LEGNA**: Mmm... ¡Prometo un final feliz! (Ahí voy de nuevo...) ¡Gracias por tu review!

**anneeetthh**: Ja ja lo pensé pero... preferí otra cosa, ya era demasiada tragedia je je ¡Gracias!

**Ambar**: ¿Yo? ¡Yo no hice nada! Que sea un imbécil no me culpa en nada T.T ja ja con los lentes unos bien cool con fondo de botella. Y sobre Itachi... me doy por vencida. Que pase las noches en tú casa lo paso, que coma en tu casa y hagan quien sabe que más también puedo pasarlo pero... ¡¿Qué vea Dragon Ball en tu casa? Eso ya es demasiado. ¡No estoy dispuesta en aceptar tal ofensa! ¡Te lo dejo! dile que ya lo olvide (¡Bua! TwT)  
¡Gracias por tu review!

* * *

Y escribiendo la respuesta de Ambar acabo de recordar que... creo que ofendí mucho a Sasuke en éste capítulo... ¡Sorry!

Bueno pues, yo me voy a hacer travesuras dejándole en la cama el perrito a mi marido para que cuando despierte y lo vea... estornude... si no es que lo hace antes (Está defectuoso, es alérgico...) y es que teniendo a mi primito de gorrón hoy aquí en mi casa es muy difícil no sucumbir a sus malevolos planes...

¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Son la onda!

¡Dejen reviews! ¡Mi nuevo perrito paga! XD

¡Los quiero mil! (Orale con mi frase "Súper out" oseeeea) (Ya basta con lo fresa...)

¡Nos leeemos! (*¡Waf!*)

(¡Ah recordé algo! ¿Podrían decirme un nombre para mi perrito? De amigos a migos ¿No? Mi perrito es cachorro Golden tiene los ojos café clarito... 4 patas, una cola, dos orejas... Ja ja broma solo hagan caso hasta los ojos... bueno gracias espero algún lindo nombre.)


	17. La peor pesadilla

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Sasuke:_

_A situaciones desesperadas…  
_

Capítulo 17: La peor pesadilla.

Tenía que estar muy desesperado para recurrir a él, después de todo lo conoció en una época de su vida que no era muy buena, había conocido a ese hombre en alguna reunión de la empresa, su rostro despertaba temor y mucha incertidumbre. Simplemente por azares del destino sostuvo negocios con él de los que no quería recordar mucho.

Orochimaru, el mejor y más ambicioso abogado que puede haber, su límite y el tuyo siempre será el dinero, págale bien y serás bien ayudado.

-Quiero que me apoyes en un asunto muy delicado.

**-Sasuke-kun… ¿En qué problemas te has metido?, ¿Drogas?, ¿Estupro?, ¿Evasión de impuestos?**

-Nada de eso, creo que es aún peor…

**-¿Mataste a alguien?**

-No.

**-Entonces no es grave, sé que puedo ayudarte. Recuerda que no tengo límites más que…**

-Te pagaré lo que quieras.

**-Bien. **–se le oía complacido, ese chico lo había llegado a conocer bien, Sasuke no era su amigo pero tampoco su enemigo, el cliente perfecto para trabajar.

-Verás… hace unos meses me metí con una chica y la embarace.

Se escuchó una carcajada más que espontánea. **–Perdón Sasuke-kun pero jamás me imaginé que tu pudieras tener ese tipo de problemas.**

-Yo tampoco…

**-¿Y cuál es el problema en eso? Simplemente no te cases y ya, no creo que te sea mucho problema mantener económicamente a ese crío.**

-Ya estoy casado… con su hermana.

Otra risa aún más fuerte se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. **-¡En verdad me moriré pronto! No puedo creerlo pero siento decirte que… no entiendo nada.**

-Sí dejaras de reírte como imbécil podrías entender mejor… cuando me casé con Sakura no sabía que esa maldita estaba embarazada y aunque fuera así de igual modo me hubiera casado, el problema aquí es que esa mujer está loca, creo que está obsesionada con migo y lo peor de todo es que su embarazo es de alto riesgo, no puedo hacerla enfadar.

**-Mmm, ya he tenido casos así, te aseguro que ella querrá que te divorcies y te cases con ella y de algún modo te chantajea con el mocoso ¿No?**

-Cuida tu boca que es mi hijo… sí eso es precisamente lo que quiere. Si yo no quiero casarme con ella entonces no sucederá pero…

**-Sasuke-kun teme que esa mujer le haga daño a su mini Sasuke ¿No?**

-Sí… -respondió con cierto temor, Orochimaru estaba un poco extrañado, Sasuke siempre había sido muy frío con todos, parecía como si el matrimonio lo hubiera cambiado un poco. -¿Puedes ayudarme?

**-Hay Sasuke-kun parece que no me conoces, por supuesto que puedo ayudarte. Una cosa, habías dicho que está loca ¿Verdad? ¿Porque lo dices? Dime algo aparte de la obsesión que tiene por ti.**

-Está obsesionada con ser mejor que su hermana, está muy mal criada por parte de sus padres y cuando me case simplemente empeoró todo, ella quiere separarnos, sé que no lo hará pero como tú dijiste… estoy seguro que por venganza hará de la vida de mi hijo o hija un verdadero infierno.

**-Voy comprendiendo, lo que tú quieres es quedarte con esa criatura.**

-Sí.

**-Quitarle la custodia de un recién nacido a su madre es sumamente difícil, por default la ley le dará preferencia a ella, a no ser…**

-¿A no ser?

**-A no ser que se demuestre por medio de pruebas que ella no es psicológicamente apta para cuidar de ella.**

-Pruebas psicológicas… ¿Se le puede obligar a hacerlo?

**-¡Por supuesto! Más si el bienestar de un menor está en riesgo.**

-Bien dime qué hacer.

**-Por ahora nada, ¿Cuándo nace?**

-El próximo mes.

**-Mmm… solamente dame su nombre y yo iré preparando las pruebas, para cuando tu bebé nazca ya lo tendré todo listo Sasuke-kun.**

-Perfecto, ¿Hablamos de negocios?

**-Por ahora no, es demasiado pronto. Simplemente actúa todo normal, dame su nombre y te hablo justo en un mes.**

-Ok, su nombre es Karin Haruno, tiene 19 años y está loca.

**-Ja ja, eso ya lo verán los psiquiatras… un gusto hacer negocios de nuevo con tigo Sasuke-kun, me alegra que me confíes éste caso.**

-No encontré a alguien mejor, tú eres como una pesadilla para los demás. En pocas palabras eres el indicado para mí.

**-Je je me alegra oír eso de tú boca, nos veremos ah por cierto, salúdame a la mujer que te cambio tanto.**

-¿De qué hablas?

**-Tú voz Sasuke-kun, se oye distinta, creo que se debe a tu mujer. Por eso quiero que me la saludes, te ha cambiado y creo que para bien je je.**

-Hmp, silencio… -reclamó con un sonrojo apenas notable.

* * *

Sakura regresó con los ingredientes para preparar la cena, también había pasado a la farmacia para comprar los medicamentos que le faltaban. Le había hecho una promesa a Sasuke, ella se cuidaría y lo mantendría al tanto de su salud, le prometió no volver a ocultarle algo tan importante como su salud así él tuviera mil y una cosas en la cabeza.

-Te tardaste. –Sakura dio un pequeño salto y se giro para encontrarse a su marido recargado en el umbral de la cocina. Se veía que ya llevaba levantado un par de horas, se le veía el cabello húmedo producto de una ducha y vestía un simple pantalón de mezclilla con una playera blanca.

-Me espantaste… pues sí, es que había mucha gente en la farmacia.

Sasuke se acercó a la ojiverde y la abrazó por la espalda mientras ella dificultosamente, debido al contacto, sacaba las cosas para la cena.

-¿Y compraste todo lo que necesitabas? –le dijo suavemente al oído, sí quería provocarla lo estaba logrando.

-Sí… lo encontré todo.

-Me da gusto, pero en verdad te tardaste mucho… me tenías preocupado. –ahora comenzaba a depositar leves mordidas en su cuello.

-Lo siento…

-Y no te llevaste tú móvil…

-No creí que me hiciera falta.

-¿Cómo debo castigarte? –comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Sakura y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente abierta, Sasuke metió su mano y la colocó encima de uno de sus pechos incitando un suspiro en ella.

-Déjame hacer la cena Sasuke… tengo hambre. –le dijo dificultosamente en realidad sí tenía hambre.

-Yo también… pero no quiero precisamente esa carne. –le dijo roncamente al oído y después mordió levemente su lóbulo.

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Cómo le haces, vives de aire?

-No, vivo de ti.

-En serio Sasuke yo si tengo hambre, ¿No podríamos posponer esto? –preguntó juguetonamente a lo que Sasuke a regañadientes quitó la mano de su pecho.

-Está bien, pero al menos déjame abrazarte.

-Está bien pero te quedas quieto.

-Oh mamá, me portaré bien… -le dijo mientras colocaba su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su esposa.

* * *

-¿Hola?

**-¿Sakura-chan?**

-Hola Hinata ¿Cómo estás?

**-¿Cómo estás tú? Sakura-chan en verdad nos tienen muy preocupados ¿Está todo bien con Sasuke?**

Sakura dio un leve suspiro, ahora todo estaba bien con Sasuke.

-Sí Hinata, ya todo está bien. Pero sinceramente no sé cuanto dure esta tranquilidad.

**-¿Todo se arregló? No sabes el gusto que me da Sakura-chan, ¿Y tú salud cómo está?**

-Ya está mejor, estoy tomando unos medicamentos que Neji me recetó ayer y ya comienzo a sentirme mucho mejor.

**-Neji me dijo que tú no querías que Sasuke lo supiera.**

-Exacto, pero se dio cuenta por un pequeño error mío y de ahí comenzamos a discutir, después ya todo se calmó.

**-¿Qué se dijeron?**

-Pues… todo fue sobre Karin, ¿Quién más me arruinaría la vida?

Sasuke pasó por la puerta de la cocina y sin querer escuchó lo que Sakura dijo, cautelosamente se quedó cerca para seguir escuchando la conversación.

**-No sabes como la detesto, ella es todo lo peor que puede encontrarse en una persona.**

-Hmm.

**-Pero ya todo está bien entre ustedes ¿Verdad?**

-Sí pero, como ya te dije, no sé cuanto dure esta tranquilidad. Hinata… en verdad tengo miedo de que algún día Sasuke y yo peleemos de una manera aún más horrible que ésta por culpa de Karin.

A Sasuke se le oprimió el pecho, el mismo se imaginó los temores de Sakura y se sorprendió al saber que eran estúpidamente posibles, todo por la culpa de las intrigas y mentiras de Karin, por culpa de ella Sakura vivía con miedo. Sasuke tenía otra cosa más que agregar a su larga lista en contra de Karin.

**-No te preocupes por eso Sakura-chan, Sasuke en verdad te adora y yo estoy segura de que nada malo sucederá. Tengo el presentimiento de que muy pronto tendrás toda la paz que te mereces.**

-Eso me tranquiliza Hinata, muchas gracias. Y dime ¿Qué has hecho en estos días que no te he visto?

**-¿Eh? **–la chica se ruborizó al instante. **–¡N… nada! Esto… Sakura-chan ¿Estás muy ocupada?**

-No, solo estoy haciendo la cena.

**-¿Y Sasuke?**

-Está enajenado con la consola, su mente retrocedió 15 años y no se despega de ese juego de la segunda guerra mundial… no pensé que fuera tan adicto a los video juegos. –dijo cariñosamente, hace mucho que no lo veía tan relajado.

**-Je je… entonces ¿Podemos platicar?**

-Claro, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

**-Es… Naruto.**

-¿Naruto? –habló un poco fuerte y se fue hacia la sala, Sasuke estaba en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado. Parecía que no la había escuchado, simplemente bastaba ver la expresión en su rostro. Se veía como si la misión del juego fuera real y sus dedos se deslizaban por los botones del control como todo un maestro… sí que era dicto.

En verdad no la había escuchado pues, cuando consideró había terminado la plática de Karin que Sakura sostenía con Hinata, decidió regresar a la sala para seguir con su juego.

-¿Qué hay con Naruto?

**-Pues… el me… me fue a ver hoy a la Universidad.**

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué te dijo?

* * *

_*Flash back*_

-¿Qué… qué querías decirme Naruto?

Naruto se veía un poco sonrojado, movía sus dedos a una velocidad desesperante.

-Hinata… ¿Te gustaría ser más que mi amiga?

-¿¡Qué!

-¡Digo!... ¡E… es solo una pregunta!... –el rubio tomó las manos de Hinata delicadamente y la miró a los ojos. –yo… en verdad me gustas mucho Hinata, te quiero y quiero que seas mi novia. Pero tampoco te obligaré a nada que tú no quieras.

Hinata estaba absorta, creía que ese momento era un sueño o alguna alucinación a producto del calor.

-Naruto… ¿Es en serio?

-Muy en serio Hinata, yo te quiero mucho. Te puedo decir que… hasta para mí es extraño porque nunca había querido a alguien en tan poco tiempo y con tanta fuerza. Pero ¿Sabes? Me agrada mucho éste repentino sentimiento.

-Naruto… yo, yo también te quiero Naruto. –dijo en un susurro que por milagro de la vida Naruto escuchó claramente.

Sin esperarlo la chica fue atraída hacia él y, lentamente, unieron sus labios en su primer beso que duró un tiempo indeterminado, ninguno de los dos tenía prisa.

Pasaron el día juntos, ahora como novios, las cosas solo cambiaron en que ahora podían besarse libremente sin reprimirse.

_*Fin flash back*_

_

* * *

_

-¿¡En verdad! –Sakura ahogó un grito de emoción. –no puedo creerlo Hinata ¡Naruto y tú son novios!

**-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, me siento muy feliz Sakura-chan. Naruto siempre me gustó tanto y después lo comencé a querer demasiado y ahora… ahora sé que él también me quiere a mí. Sakura-chan ¿Así fue como tú te sentiste cuando te hiciste novia de Sasuke?**

-Sí Hinata, algo muy parecido. Es un sentimiento en verdad hermoso, aún lo recuerdo. –le dijo con un inmenso amor impregnado en cada palabra.

**-Sakura, ahora que lo he vivido quiero decirte que… sé de corazón que todo es muy difícil pero Sasuke te ama muchísimo. Por favor, no estés asustada, solo disfruta el tiempo con Sasuke, nunca dudes de lo que él siente y siempre recuerda el momento en el que se hicieron novios… ¡O mejor aún!, el día que se casaron e hicieron ese viaje juntos. Recuerda todo eso y así nunca más dudarás de él ni de ti misma.**

-Hinata… muchas gracias, lo haré. Seguiré tu consejo, sé que me ayudará.

**-Gracias Sakura-chan, siempre me escuchas y me apoyas en todo. ¿Mañana irás a la Universidad? Tuviste suerte porque no hubo tarea y además todos quieren verte, no te perdonarán éste día que faltaste. **–le dijo bromista.

-Lo sé, invitaré los cafés para recompensar ¿Ok? Estaré ahí a primera hora como siempre Hinata y aparte ¡Me contarás con detalles y todo!. –exclamó emocionada.

**-Sí Sakura-chan, lo sabrás todo. Entonces nos veremos mañana, salúdame a Sasuke.**

-Lo haré, gracias. –la chica colgó y en cuestión de unos minutos más su cena estuvo lista.

-Sasuke, ya terminé. Ven a cenar.

-Sí ya voy… al fin ya perdí. –dijo pesimista. Se sentó al lado de Sakura en el comedor y comenzó a platicar con ella. -¿Hablabas por teléfono?

-Sí, era Hinata estaba un poco preocupada por mí pero ya le dije que estoy bien. Por cierto, te mandó saludos.

-Ya veo… gracias, también me la saludas. ¿Y solo de eso platicaron?

-Sí… bueno…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, te lo diré porque eres mi marido.

-Que privilegiado me siento. –contestó socarronamente. -¿Y cuál es la gran noticia? –preguntó aburrido.

-Naruto le pidió a Hinata que fuera su novia. –al escuchar esto, Sasuke se atragantó y tuvo que tomar agua para pasarse el bocado.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Naruto?

-Sí.

-¿Naruto, mi amigo Naruto? ¿¡El idiota de Naruto!

-Sí, él. ¿Qué opinas?

-Sin palabras…

-No le digas nada mañana o puede que Hinata se moleste con migo…

-¿Piensan ocultarlo o algo así? No son niños de secundaria que se tengan que ocultar de sus padres.

-Pero no tenemos que saberlo así, ellos nos lo dirán formalmente mañana o pasado.

-Wow, pues no me lo esperaba tan pronto pero de igual modo ya sabía que Naruto se lo pediría.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí, no me oculta nada. Él mismo me lo dijo.

* * *

-¡Sasuke!... ¡Sakura! –Itachi literalmente se le lanzó a la peli rosa en un abrazo lleno de cariño. Después de todo era su hermana.

-Cariño déjame un espacio… yo también quiero abrazarla. –le reclamó su novia con un leve puchero.

-Y a mí nadie me quiere… -susurró Sasuke depresivamente.

-¡Claro que te quiero! ¡Ven acá mi querido y estúpido hermano menor! –el mayor lo abrazó estrujándolo a más no poder. -¿Cómo están?

-Bien. –respondió normal.

-Sasuke… ¿En verdad todo está bien con Sakura?

-Sí Itachi, sé que me comportado como un retrasado todo el embarazo de Karin pero justo antier Sakura y yo arreglamos las cosas.

-¿En verdad? –preguntó ilusionado. Itachi iba con toda la intención de darle todo un sermón a su hermano pero parece que no fue necesario.

-Sí, Itachi sé que te preocupas por Sakura y en verdad te lo agradezco. Tengo los ojos bien abiertos, créeme, la amo más que a mi propia vida. Soy un pésimo esposo pero en verdad la amo.

-Lo sé Sasuke, no eres un pésimo esposo, sí fueras un pésimo esposo Sakura ya te habría dejado. Ella también te ama así que afronten esto juntos ¿Ok?

-Claro.

* * *

Y ese fin de semana se reunieron en un restaurante, la excusa fue el regreso de Itachi y Konan pero Naruto aprovechó para hacer su relación formal.

Como era de esperarse, la noticia fue una sorpresa bien recibida por parte de todos los amigos, brindaron por un feliz noviazgo de la nueva pareja y también brindaron por Itachi y Konan.

-¡A ver cuándo se nos hace ir a una boda! –exclamó Naruto mirando picaronamente a Itachi.

-Sí Naruto, recuerda mandarnos la invitación. –el aludido se la regresó inteligentemente mientras todos reían ante la derrota de Naruto.

El timbre de llamada del móvil de Sasuke se hizo escuchar. El Uchiha menor se apartó un poco para no molestar a sus amigos. Sasuke hizo inconscientemente una mueca de desagrado al ver el remitente. _–Karin… ¡Pero qué manera de arruinarme el momento! ¿Qué no puedo estar en paz un solo día? ¡Dios llévame a mí! _–exclamaba mentalmente en forma melodramática mientras oprimía el botón de contestar. -¿Qué pasa Karin?

**-Sasuke necesito verte. **

-Estoy ocupado.

**-No entiendes Sasuke… estoy asustada. **–por un momento Sasuke creyó que todo era un nuevo plan pero extrañamente le creyó ya que su voz en verdad se escuchaba temerosa.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó un poco alterado.

**-Yo… creo que rompí fuente… **-esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué? –la exclamación llamó la atención de todos, callaron y solo se limitaron a mirarlo desde la mesa en la que estaban.

**-Rompí fuente Sasuke, voy a parir… tengo miedo.**

-No tengas miedo, ¿Hay alguien en tú casa?

**-No mis papás están… espera mamá llegó, le diré… Iremos al hospital Sasuke… quiero que estés con migo en verdad tengo mucho miedo.**

-Sí, yo llegaré allá, ¿Tienes la maleta que habíamos preparado a la mano?

**-Sí, todo está listo… ¿Llegarás?**

-Sí, en un momento llegaré al hospital y estaré con tigo pero no tengas miedo.

**-Bien…**

Sasuke colgó y su rosto se tornó muy pálido. Miró a sus amigos, odiaba tener que frustrar el momento tan ameno que pasaban.

-Parece que a Karin se le adelantó el parto, rompió fuente.

Todos se pasmaron, el momento había llegado.

-En verdad lamento arruinar esto, yo… iré al hospital, en verdad lo siento. –todos creyeron que Sasuke se iría solo pero le tendió la mano a su esposa y aún con el nerviosismo y el miedo repentino que sentía de ser padre le sonrió a Sakura. –tú vienes con migo. –la chica se alegró, Sasuke había recapacitado.

-¿Eh? ¿Solo Saku? ¡Yo también voy y sí voy yo también va Sai ¿Verdad amor?

-Claro.

-¡Yo también y Hinata! –gritó hiperactivo el rubio y su novia asintió.

Sasuke miró a su hermano, Itachi se veía serio, él siempre había sido su gran apoyo. No lo dejaría solo en ese momento ¿O sí?

Itachi cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y se levantó de la silla para sonreírle a su hermano menor. –Soy tú hermano, es obvio que sobre todos estos colados yo también vaya y Konan también.

-¡Oye! Somos los amigos de Sasuke y Sakura-chan, más respeto Itachi somos VIP. –respondió ofendido el rubio mientras caminaban al estacionamiento del restaurante para salir rumbo al hospital.

-¿"Verdaderos Inútiles Parásitos"?

-¡No!

* * *

(No sé que pasó pero... se borró y es la segunda vez que lo edito T.T, según yo me dormiría a las 12 y ahora son las 2... ¡De la mañana!... mejor me dejo de quejar como niña chiquita... me harto a mí misma...)

¿¡Cómo están mis guapas lectoras! ¡¿Cómo están mis guapos lectores! (¡Y todos!: ¡Pues bien guapos! ¡Yay!)

Bueno pues... ya tenía un buen comentario final pero yo muy bestia no sé que hice que se borró y tuve que reeditar y también el comentario final y... hay me muero de sueño T.T

Disculpen la tardanza pero yo se que ustedes son muy comprensivos(as) y comprenden que tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer últimamente. Pero al revisar ésta historia y ver los reviews me dio mucha alegría saber que tengo ¡99 reviews!

Sé que para muchos autores(as) mucho mejores no es la gran cosa pero para mí es algo increíble y me dice que en verdad lo estoy haciendo bien (o eso quiero ;D) Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en respuesta a ésto me propongo y me prometo actualizar la historia más rápido.

* * *

Respondo los mensajes que no puedo responder como habitualmente lo hago: X)

**sussie cooper**: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! (Y una disculpa por la tardanza del mismo T.T)

**Ambar**: Mmm sí, pasó a la casa pero mi perrito le ladró mucho, como no conoce a Itachi... (¡Abandonador de mujeres!) y pues... ya tiene nombre el cachorrito. Se llama Filomeno... ¡Meeeentira! jaja su nombre es Skipper... y a cualquier felicitación o en su defecto reclamación... pasa con mi marido que él es el culpable XD ¡Gracias por tu comentario! (Otra disculpa...)

**stefania**: ¿Maldito?... Sí es de cariño ¡Jaja! Malo, malo que no estés inspirada... ¿Estarás enamorada? (¡Hhhhhhuuuuuuuyyyyy! jeje) De todas maneras muchas gracias por tu comentario y recuerda que mientras más "¡Bastardo!" le diga a Itachi, solo quiere decir cuánto más lo quiero (Matar...) jaja ¡Bye! (Otra disculpa por la tardanza...)

**pame**: ¡Sí! ¡Yo también quiero más! jeje ¡Gracias por tu comentario! (Y otra disculpa...)

* * *

Y una disculpa a todos... ¡Bua soy irresponsable! (en verdad sí lo siento)

Pero bueno, ya me haré un tiempo para actualizar rápido, en verdad muchas gracias por su paciencia, sus comentarios, sus buenos deseos, pero sobre todo su interés. ¡Son lo mejor!

¿A favoritos?

¡Dejen muchos reviews! (¡Aprovechen que Orochijackson paga! XD)

¡Nos leemos! ^o^

(Devido a la falta de sueño, les pido una disculpa por cualquier error ortográfico que encuentren, es que en verdad ya no veo... me duelen los ojos ¡My eyeeeees!)


	18. Y su nombre es

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Sakura:_

_Simplemente pido que no me hagas a un lado…_

Capítulo 18: Y su nombre es…

Llegaron al hospital y al primero que tuvieron la fortuna de encontrar fue a Neji.

-Vaya, hasta mi prima viene con tigo… -comentó normal.

-Neji ¿En dónde está Karin?

-La están preparando para el parto, queremos evitar la cesárea.

-Sí, yo también.

-Pues Sasuke… ¿Vas a entrar al parto?

-¿Tengo de otra? Está tan loca que es capaz de apretar las piernas hasta que yo me le aparezca.

-Punto para ti. Vamos. –Sasuke les dijo a todos que iría con Karin, absolutamente todos sus amigos y por supuesto su esposa y su hermano decidieron esperarlo.

Sasuke seguía a Neji por los pasillos del hospital, el moreno notaba en el médico una actitud un poco osca hacia él y supo que era hacia él ya que Neji había saludado a Sakura e Hinata de la manera dulce habitual.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿De qué?

-Mira Neji, sé que he sido medio imbécil en éste tiempo, pero hace unos días lo hable con Sakura y ya sé lo que debo hacer… Neji, te juro que Sakura es mi prioridad.

-¿En verdad te has dado cuenta?

-Sí.

-¿También que ella no ha estado muy bien de salud?

-Sí, también eso.

-¿También que eres un estúpido?

-… sí, también eso. –respondió resignado, Neji cambió su expresión.

-Descuida Sasuke, esto terminará pronto, yo apoyaré al doctor que se encargará del parto de Karin.

-Gracias.

* * *

-Y entonces decidimos que lo mejor sería lanzar la campaña hasta el próximo año ¿Qué te parece Sakura?

-Me parece bien pero… ¿Es necesario que modele?

-No es necesario… pero sé que como me quieres mucho, lo harás. –le sonrió dulcemente, ¿Cómo negarse a eso?

-E… está bien.

-¡Te verás divina!

-¿Tienen que hablar de ese tema aquí? –preguntó Itachi quien aunque no lo diera a notar sí estaba un tanto preocupado y no por el parto sino por lo que vendrá después.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-No lo sé…

-Tranquilo Itachi. –le dijo suavemente Sakura.

-Sakura… ¿Tú estás bien?

-No lo sé… si quiero ser honesta te diré que tengo mucha envidia de Karin en éste momento…

-¡¿Pero por qué? –exclamó Konan.

-Por qué ella está a punto de darle un bebé a Sasuke y yo…

-Tú podrás tener hijos con Sasuke después. –le repuso Itachi.

-Lo sé… eso espero… -Sakura miró a Itachi y Konan, ambos se veían muy tristes. –solo estoy un poco celosa, es todo. Estaré bien en poco tiempo ya verán. –les dijo un poco más animada.

Pasaron cerca de 5 horas y nadie se había ido, era obvio que Sakura e Itachi tenían que permanecer ahí pero nadie más tenía el compromiso de hacerlo, sin embargo nadie se veía con intención de moverse de aquel lugar, simplemente por el afecto que les guardaban a Sasuke y sobre todo a Sakura todos seguían ahí.

Dos horas más y Neji se logró divisar a unos metros de distancia. De inmediato todos se reunieron cerca de Sakura e Itachi para saber las noticias.

-Primo, ¿Cómo salió todo? –le preguntó Hinata.

-… Sakura, tu hermana no nació para parir… ¿Segura que es mujer? –le preguntó fastidiado. Neji se veía muy cansado.

-¿Por qué lo dices Neji?

-Porque… olvídalo, simplemente por el bien de todos los médicos espero que no tenga más hijos en su vida…

-Y aparte de eso… ¿Todo está bien? –preguntó Itachi. Él solo quería saber si su sobrino estaba bien, saber si Karin se lastimó o no, no le importaba.

-Sí, a pesar de haberse adelantado 20 días a su nacimiento previsto todo salió bien, el resultado fue un niño saludable.

-¡Niño! ¿¡Escucharon! ¡Soy tío de un niño! –gritó Naruto lleno de alegría, Itachi sin querer se contagió de la repentina alegría y sonrió.

Mientras todos platicaban sobre el nuevo bebé Neji se acercó a Sakura.

-¿Estás bien?

-Neji… soy tía, todo está bien. –le sonrió dulcemente, ella sí estaba feliz de que el hijo de Sasuke naciera sano. -¿Y Sasuke?

-Está con Karin, dijo que en cuanto ella se quedara dormida vendría con tigo para que vieran al niño.

-¿Y cómo es?

-Pues él… lo siento mucho Sakura pero ahora no hay tantas dudas a comparación de cuando Karin estaba embarazada ya que, él niño es idéntico a él… -Neji esperaba una mueca de tristeza por parte de Sakura.

-… ¡Qué bueno! –exclamó pasmando a Neji.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te imaginas que el niño se pareciera a ella? –preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y ahora Neji tenía una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Ahora que lo dices… alabemos al señor porque saliera idéntico a Sasuke…

-Bien… pensaba en ir con él pero ya que me dices que está con Karin…

-No están solos sí eso es lo que piensas, Tenten está con ellos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, dice que quisiera saludarte. Parece que te llevaste bien con ella ¿Verdad?

-Así es, es muy buena chica.

-Sí, le pedí que se quedara cerca de Sasuke para evitar que Karin… tú sabes.

-Gracias Neji.

* * *

-Felicidades. –le dijo en un timbre de voz normal mientras revisaba los aparatos en los que la pelirroja estaba conectada, de reojo veía a ese guapo hombre sosteniendo a la criatura recién nacida. Karin estaba adormilada, no tardaría mucho en caer en un profundo sueño.

-Gracias. Sé que se te hace extraño esto. –dijo sin despegar la mirada de la criatura que tenía en brazos, el bebé miraba a Sasuke mientras con su mano sostenía un dedo de él, al igual que Karin, el pequeño no tardaría mucho en dormir.

-No es mi asunto. –dijo como si no supiera nada de la historia, aunque ya lo sabía todo.

Karin ya estaba dormida.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –susurró para sí mismo. Tenía miedo de salir y ver a Sakura, pero tampoco quería dejarla esperando como tonta. No quería que ella pensara que él de nuevo era insensible con ella.

-Verla. –le dijo Tenten mirándolo.

-Sí verla, pero la primera expresión que vea en su rostro se me quedará guardada en la memoria por mucho tiempo y no quiero que esa expresión sea de tristeza, desaprobación o desagrado.

-No espere que ella lo vea con felicidad por tener un hijo con su hermana.

-Lo sabía, ese día que ella estaba muy mal le dijo todo ¿Verdad?

-Lo siento. –se disculpo dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-No se preocupe, aunque no lo crea entiendo a Sakura, es mi esposa y hasta hace poco vi el error que he estado cometiendo en éstos últimos meses… sé que no puedo esperar de ella un festejo pero…

-Sí las cosas ya están habladas como usted me dijo, entonces no creo que Sakura lo vea de mala manera. Inténtelo.

-… yo solo… un momento más.

-El bebé será llevado a las cunas, no tiene caso que se quede aquí ya que la madre no puede alimentarlo por su estado de salud, será mejor que la vea o es que ¿Prefiere quedarse aquí con ella? –pregunto como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-Ya entendí, solo me quedaré hasta que se lo lleven.

* * *

-¿Por qué el teme no ha salido? –preguntó Naruto, estaba ansioso por ver a Sasuke.

Neji se había quedado con los chicos, su turno había terminado incluso antes de que Karin pariera pero por cariño a su "hermana" había ayudado en el parto y ahora estaba con ella e Hinata.

-¿Me hablas a mí? –respondió el médico.

-No Neji, ¡Se lo pregunté a mi amigo imaginario que también es médico! ¡Obvio que te lo pregunté a ti!

-¡Pues yo que sé! ¿Me has visto moverme de aquí? Yo no sé qué demonios hace Sasuke.

-¡Ese teme! Ya verá cuando lo vea. ¡Pagará por no dejarnos ver al nuevo integrante de la familia!

-¡No es tú familia Naruto! Es el hijo de tú amigo… -le respondió Neji nada más para molestar.

-Claro que es de mi familia, yo lo enseñaré a comer mucho ramen. –respondió ilusionado y todos, hasta Sakura y Neji pusieron una mueca de terror.

-Pobre niño, aún no crece y ya quieres joderlo… -le dijo Itachi quien se metió en la pelea de Neji con el rubio.

-¿¡Eh! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡El ramen es lo mejor Itachi!

-Sí toda la gente que come ramen se quedan como tú, entonces ya dudaré de que sea un alimento no dañino para el cerebro.

-¡Itachi! –le reclamaba Naruto en berrinche.

En medio de la pelea Sasuke se apareció detrás de Naruto, el moreno se veía aún pálido, su camisa estaba desfajada y parecía que había sudado. En general… se veía fatal. Pero tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Sasuke… -le llamó Sakura Naruto se giró para verlo. El rubio dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa al ver a su amigo en tal estado.

-¡Ahhhh! Maldito me asustaste… ¿Quién parió, tú o ella? –preguntó irónico mientras Sasuke solo lo veía con cara asesina, el moreno no tenía ganas de golpearlo, estaba muy cansado como para hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien? –Sakura se puso frente a él, la miró buscando una mala expresión en su rostro pero solo encontró una preocupación por su estado y un intento de sonrisa.

-¿Tú estás bien? –le preguntó temiendo una negativa por respuesta, la peli rosa notó un profundo cansancio en su voz, hasta se oía bajo.

-Sí, estoy bien Sasuke. –le sonrió dulcemente, Sasuke respiró profundo con alivio, en verdad anhelaba esa sonrisa de Sakura en ese momento.

Sasuke miró a todos los que estaban ahí, agradeció mentalmente que los amigos de Sakura siguieran ahí y no la abandonaron.

-Les agradezco que sigan aquí. Fue… un niño, está saludable. –les dijo a todos y de inmediato sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros.

-¿Podemos verlo? –le preguntó Hinata a Neji.

-Lo siento pero como ya es de madrugada solo dejan estar a los padres y tal vez a algún otro pariente, no más. Pero mañana podrán verlo sin problemas.

-¡Entonces mañana será! –dijo Ino. –Ahora que sabemos que todo salió bien y el padre aún vive, -dijo burlona. –creo que lo mejor será retirarnos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tigo Ino-chan. –le segundó Hinata.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana. –comentó Naruto resignado. –Neji, dejaré a Hinata en su casa, ¿Te quedarás o vienes con nosotros?

-Me voy, estoy muerto.

Y así todos se despidieron y se fueron, Itachi regresaría después de dejar a Konan en su casa y pasar a la suya a cambiarse de ropa.

-Sakura. –le llamó. –Vamos a casa.

-Pero ¿y tu hijo?

-Lo cuidarán bien, tengo demasiado sueño, vendremos en unas horas, solo quiero dormir en mi cama un rato.

-Sí eso es lo que quieres yo no tengo problema.

-Pero antes… ¿Quieres verlo? –le preguntó temeroso ante el posible rechazo que Sakura le tenga a su hijo.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó y una repentina emoción lleno el rostro de la chica.

-Claro, vamos.

Se acercaron a las cunas donde estaban los recién nacidos.

-Mira, es ése. –le señaló y la chica al verlo no pudo evitar decirle lo hermoso que era. Una enfermera salió del cuarto y se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Tienen a un bebé en el cunero? –les preguntó amablemente.

-Ehm sí, es ese.

-Pasen, pueden verlo de cerca.

-¿No hay problema? –le preguntó Sakura.

-Ninguno, es de madrugada, nadie pasa y sí ustedes lo hicieron es porque tenían muchas ganas de verlo ¿No es así?

-Si claro. Muchas gracias. –entraron y lo vieron de cerca, el pequeño estaba muy dormido.

La enfermera miró al bebé y luego a Sasuke y así pasó unos segundos. –¿Me equivocaré al decir que usted es el padre?

-No se equivoca. –le respondió un poco ausente, más le interesaba ver a Sakura y toda emoción visible que pasaba por su rostro.

-En verdad es idéntico a ti Sasuke. Es tan hermoso. –dijo mirándolo más de cerca.

* * *

-Sasuke. -la ojiverde movía el bulto envuelto en las cobijas.

-Hmm… -le "respondía" Sasuke aún muy adormilado.

-Ya es hora de ir al hospital. Habló Itachi, él también ya va para allá.

El moreno se incorporó, miró a Sakura que estaba sentada al lado de él.

-¿No has dormido? –le preguntó mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-No tengo sueño, te hice un desayuno ligero.

-Gracias. –depositó su mano en la mejilla de ella. –No me gusta que no hayas dormido.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes. –esbozó una linda sonrisa que tranquilizó a su marido.

-Confío en que me digas la verdad. –la besó y después profundizó un poco el beso.

* * *

Itachi llegó al hospital y se encontró con Sakura que platicaba alegremente con una enfermera de cabello castaño. La miró por unos segundos, Sakura se veía contenta, en verdad había arreglado las cosas con Sasuke, parecía que ya no había tanta inseguridad por parte de ella. Ver la contenta lo ponía contento a él, en muy poco tiempo se había encariñado mucho con esa chica, era su hermana, su cuñada y también su amiga.

Itachi sorprendió a la peli rosa picándole levemente las costillas con sus dedos.

-¡Itachi! Me espantaste. –le reclamó graciosamente al no poder contener la risa al haber sido picada en esa parte muy sensible de ella.

-Siempre te espantas hermanita. –le respondió alegre. -¿Y mi estúpido hermano menor?

-Está en el cuarto de Karin, el bebé está dentro.

-¡Pero qué molesto!

-Algo… Itachi, ella es Tenten, es enfermera. Tenten él es Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío… y ¿No ha venido nadie más?

-Mmm no, deben estar dormidos, aún es temprano.

-Sí… ¿Y ya han desayunado?

-Le preparé un desayuno a Sasuke pero yo no tenía hambre, en un rato buscaré algo.

-¿Y si vas a buscarlo ahorita? –más que pregunta parecía orden. No le gustaba saber que Sakura no se alimentaba bien.

-Está bien… ¿Te quedas o vienes?

-Me quedo, tengo que hacer un par de llamadas para que mis padres regresen pronto de su viaje y vean a su nieto… aparte de que quedé de hablarle a Konan para acordar la hora en la que pasaría por ella y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no le llamo.

-Ehm sí lo sé. –le dijo sabiendo que Konan era como un ángel pero se convertía en demonio cuando se enojaba. -¿Tú si vienes con migo Tenten?

-Sí Sakura, yo también tengo hambre.

Las chicas fueron hacia la cafetería del hospital mientras Itachi inició las llamadas.

* * *

-Karin, quédatelo un rato. –le dijo el moreno entregándole su preciada criatura a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas Sasuke? –preguntó posesiva.

_-¡Carajo! Ni por haber parido se te quita lo jodona… _voy a la baño, no creo que me lo dejen llevar para allá ¿O sí?

-No te tardes…

-Hmp, díselo a mi vejiga…

Cuando salió del baño, salió al balcón del segundo piso del hospital. Tomó un poco de aire y después sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón.

**-Buenas tardes, nombre por favor.**

-Uchiha.

**-Mmm, ¿Uchiha Fugaku? ¿Uchiha Itachi? O ¿Uchiha Sasuke-kun?**

-…

**-Tomaré eso como el último, el más maleducado… te comunico con Orochimaru-sama.**

-Tarado…

**-¿Sasuke-kun? Creí que habíamos acordado volvernos a hablar en un mes.**

-Sí lo recuerdo pero hubo un cambio de planes.

**-¿De qué tipo?**

-Se adelantó el parto, ya nació.

**-¡Oh, felicidades! No te molesta que te felicite ¿Cierto? **–le dijo con cierto deje de burla.

-No. A mi hijo si lo quiero a la que detesto es a su madre.

**-Fue niño… bueno y ¿Cuál es el cambio de planes? Todo sigue igual Sasuke-kun, simplemente me apuraré un poco más y en dos días lo tendré todo listo.**

-Perfecto porque ella sale mañana del hospital.

**-Tiempo más que suficiente para mí. No te preocupes, ven mañana a mi oficina y te diré como será el movimiento.**

-Ok, entonces nos veremos mañana. –colgó y un suspiro lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hablando con gente mala hermanito?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué hacías hablando con Orochimaru?

-Tengo un asunto con él.

-Creí que ya habías cortado relaciones con él. Sabes que no es bueno.

-Lo sé pero ahora me conviene hacer negocios con él. –Sasuke fue sorprendido por el brusco agarre de su hermano.

-Te lo diré una sola vez hermano, me costó mucho recuperarte de cuando tenías negocios con ese mentecato. No voy a soportarte que tengas negocios sucios con él de nuevo cuando tienes una esposa y un hijo de los cuales ocuparte. -amenazó.

Sasuke se zafó de manera igual de brusca de su hermano. –No tengo negocios sucios con él de nuevo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Acordaban tomar el té? –ironizó.

-Quiero la faceta del Orochimaru abogado, eso es todo.

Itachi se tranquilizó un poco y se colocó junto a su hermano. Ambos miraban el cielo. -¿Y eso?

-Quiero la custodia de mi hijo.

-¿Cómo?

-No quiero que Karin lo tenga, tú sabes que yo jamás dejaré a Sakura para casarme con ella, en consecuencia ella le hará la vida imposible a mi hijo.

-¿Tú crees que haga eso? Es decir… también es su hijo ¿No?

Un bufido se escuchó por parte de Sasuke. –Ella no lo quiere, no le gusta ni cargarlo, ¿Crees que aguantará toda una vida con él? No, ella no lo soportará y lo tratará mal. Créeme Itachi, me basta con ver cómo lo trata hora para saber cómo será después.

-Entiendo, ¿Y qué hará Orochimaru para darte la custodia?

-Hacerle estudios psicológicos.

-¿Y si sale bien de esos estudios?

-¿Por qué crees que contraté a Orochimaru? –le preguntó con sorna. –esté bien para cuidar a mi hijo o no eso me vale, yo lo quiero con migo.

-Comprendo. ¿Sakura estará de acuerdo en criar a tú hijo?

-No lo sé, espero que sí.

-Mmm, no temas. Conociéndola estará de acuerdo. –le tomó el hombro en seña de ánimo.

-Hmm.

-Y… ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre? –preguntó con una mezcla de entre curiosidad y emoción en su rostro.

Sasuke sonrió sin dejar de abrir los ojos. –Sí.

-¡Dime!

-No.

-¡No seas envidioso hermano!

-No.

-¡No seas así!

-No.

-¡Anda!

-No.

-¡Maldito, y yo que te cuidé cuando éramos pequeños! –le dijo con un falso tono melancólico.

-… mmm… no.

Ante la negativa, Itachi tomó su brazo y en un movimiento rápido se lo dobló por su espalda.

-¡Anda! ¡Dime cómo se llamará! –viendo que Sasuke no le decía el nombre, aplicó más fuerza hasta que Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

-¡Está bien! ¡Suéltame joder!

-Bien. –lo soltó y esperó a que Sasuke hablara.

-Su nombre es… Ryuuji. –dijo con orgullo, e Itachi esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Qué buen nombre! Tenía miedo de que le pusieras Sasuke, lo joderías… -le dijo burlón y acto seguido salió literalmente disparado hacia cualquier lugar lejos de su hermano.

-¡Itachi!

* * *

Y asi... (*¡Huuu! ¡Que bonita historia mujer!*) jaja.

Jaja ¡Hola bellezas de la humanidad! ¿Cómo están? (Y con ofenza me responden: ¡Pues bien bellas(os) tonta!)

Eso espero... bien guapos los hombres y bien chulas las niñas porque nunca se sabe cuando un papasote o una belleza de mujer se topará con ustedes :D

Y bueno después del consejo del día... (*¡Hay siiiii! jaja*) aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo que no me tardé tanto ¿Verdad? (*Noooo, nadamás te tardaste 4 "inches" días...*) ooo bueno, uno hace lo que puede para hacerce un tiempo y no se la pasa detrás de la computadora como un fulano que yo conosco... (*Uy que sentida...*)... sí, tengo a un fulano que es mi primo aquí y como me ayudó en la edición de éste capítulo pues... tengo que dejarlo poner uno que otro comentario que no alimenta y al contrario jode... (*¡Mira cállate que tú no eres una filósofa ehhh!*) ¡Hay! Prometo reponer mis lentes para ya no pedirle ayuda a mi estúpido primo para hacer la edición... me lleva... ¡A mí me vale! Mañana te llevo a casa de mi mamá para que ahí te la pases en lo que te arreglan tu departamento o dejo de llamarme Zoe... (*¿Y ahora cómo te llamarás? ¡Juaz, juaz, juaz!*) ...disculpen ustedes pero tengo muchos deseos de matar...

* * *

Respondo aquí los reviews de las guapas que no puedo responder como habitualmente lo hago:

**pame**: Ja ja espero que ya se ta haya pasado la hiperactividad XD. ¡Gracias por tú review!

**Ambar**:Pues yo no sé... simplemente le ladró y punto... (*¿Ah? ¿De que hablas?... ¿Del extraño ser que vino la otra vez a visitarte?... Me robaré tu frase pero te digo que es meeentira porque Skypper ni lo había visto, fue el mugroso de tu marido el que se lo lanzó.*) ¡Ejem!... No dije nada... ¡Gracias por tú review! ¡Un beso!

**LEGNA**: Te la "catafixio" por un mal final para Karin ¿Aceptas? jaja ¡Gracias por tu review!

**stefania**:Ja ja gracias. Y pues la verdad no sé cómo te arregles con Ambar porque parece que Itachi anda de casa en casa (*¡Mi ídolo!*) ¡Callate!... como te decía, anda de casa en casa y pues la verdad ya no sé como se organicen ni que onda... T.T No sé chicas, ustedes díganme si Itachi para Ambar el lunes, para stefania el martes y para mi el resto de la semana pues no hay problemas pero ustedes me dicen ¿OK? XD ¡Un saludo y gracias por tu review!

* * *

(*Oye, que acaparadora te viste... ¿El resto de la semana? ¡No jodas!*) Mmmm... Sí ¿Verdad? Bueno ya que se le va a hacer...

Pues muchas gracias por su tiempo y como se los dije, prometo tener el próximo en poco tiempo ¿Sí?

¡Gracias por entender, son geniales!

¡Dejen reviews! ¡Mi primo paga! (*¿¡Qué!*)

¡Nos leemos!


	19. Más que una tía

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Sasuke: _

_¿Cómo alejar lo que más quiero de lo que más detesto?_

Capítulo 19: Más que una tía.

-¿Ryuuji? ¿Ese será su nombre? –le preguntó su mujer mientras cocinaba.

-Así es. ¿Te gusta?

-Claro, es lindo… ¿Karin ya lo sabe?

-No me importa si no le gusta ese nombre.

-Sasuke… -la chica se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda. –sé que cuesta trabajo pero tienes que entender que ella es la madre de… -Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Ya sé… ya sé que ella es la madre de mi hijo pero eso no significa que se quedará con él. –habló de más.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.

-Te conozco, planeas algo ¿Verdad? Sasuke, ¿Le vas a quitar su hijo a Karin? –preguntó incrédula zafando el abrazo.

-¿De qué lado estás Sakura?

-De mi propio lado Sasuke, ¿Qué planea tu mente? El niño necesita de su madre, no puedes quitárselo a ella como si se tratara de un juguete.

-¡Sí supieras cómo lo trata no pensarías igual Sakura! –le gritó con un tono de voz bastante elevado. Después bajó un poco el tono acercándose a ella. –Ella aún no entiende lo que es tener un hijo, ella piensa que Ryuuji es como una herramienta para retenerme con ella y te deje a ti. Ella no lo quiere realmente, he visto a muchas madres Sakura, todas ellas ven a sus bebés con mucho, cariño, amor, ¡Qué sé yo! Es una conexión especial Sakura y ella no la tiene. Temo que al darse cuenta de que por más que haga no podrá separarnos se lo cobre a mi hijo. ¿Entiendes? Sabes que lo hago por él y por nosotros ¿Verdad?

-Yo… creí que al tener a éste niño ella maduraría, nunca pensé que seguiría viendo a su hijo como un gancho para tenerte. –confesó tristemente perdiendo la esperanza de que su hermana recapacitara. -pero ¿Cómo le quitaras a una mamá su bebé?

-Tengo mis medios. Todo será legal. –dijo lo último viendo la expresión de Sakura.

-¿Legal?

-Así es, mañana iré a hablar con un abogado que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo le hará para quitarle legalmente a Ryuuji? –preguntó dudosa de que eso pudiera lograrse.

-Sin ofender pero tú hermana está loca, nos iremos por esa vía.

-¿En verdad? Si no me lo dices viviría en el engaño. –le comentó con sarcasmo.

* * *

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos? Tenías apenas 20 cuando dejé de verte y ahora hasta casado estás. –saludó con sorna un hombre de tez extremadamente pálida y cabello largo, Orochimaru. Junto al abogado sonreía un hombre de cabello plateado amarrado en una coleta corta, Kabuto.

-Y tú estás tan… ¿Igual? ¿Cómo le haces? Es decir, estás igual… ¿Tienes un contrato demoniaco con Dorian Gray? –preguntó con desconfianza.

-De ninguna manera je je, todo es natural. –respondió con clara intención de reflejar lo contrario a lo que decía.

_-¿En qué pensaba cuando me enredé con él en el pasado? Demonios nunca debí drogarme ese día. _–se regañaba mentalmente recordando el día que conoció al enigmático abogado.

-Entonces… ¿Vamos a los negocios?

-Hmp.

* * *

-¿Hola?

**-¿Sakura?** –llamaba una chica bastante conocida para ella.

-¡Tenten! Hola ¿Cómo estás?

**-Me gustaría decir que bien pero… ¡Tú hermana es todo un caso! No la soporto, por favor dime ¿Qué hacer o con qué amenazarla para que esté quieta?**

-¿Qué hace?

**-Está cómo loca ordenando a medio mundo para que llame a Sasuke, está terca en que quiere verlo.**

-Mmm eso no se va a poder, me dijo que hoy no podría ir… además Neji le dijo que decidieron dejarla un día más ¿No?

**-Precisamente por eso ella se comenzó a exaltar, dijo que no tendría por qué ser así o algo como eso decía… Sakura creo que planea algo.**

-Algo como que.

**-No lo sé, yo tengo ese presentimiento. **

_-Entonces Sasuke apenas y hace lo correcto con alejar a su hijo de Karin… maldita sea Karin ¿Hasta dónde llegarás? _–pensaba con cansancio.

* * *

-¿Testificar?

-Sí, tú esposa que es la más "normal" de esa casa tiene que testificar todo lo que ha pasado con respecto a la crianza de Karin… ¿Por qué no quieres que ella testifique?

-Ella… todos sus años en esa casa la pasó a la sombra de su hermana, sus padres siempre le mostraron las puertas abiertas a Karin mientras que a ella…

-Triste… -dijo mientras miraba alguna parte de su escritorio. -¿Qué? Yo también tuve padres. –le dijo con reclamo al moreno al ver cómo éste lo miraba. –mira… la testificación solo la necesitaremos como último recurso.

-En verdad me gustaría que así fuera, quisiera dejar fuera de todo esto a Sakura.

-Trataremos que así sea. Ya hablé con el Departamento de Psiquiatría y con el de Derechos Humanos, ambos representantes se presentarán en el hospital en dos horas, aún son las 10 AM así que hay tiempo para que estemos presentes.

-Bien… Orochimaru.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Me aseguras la custodia?

-¿Crees que por lo que te pido me daría el lujo de perder? Todo está bajo control Sasuke, sí algo tendrás será la custodia de tu hijo.

-Y el odio de Karin. –habló Kabuto con burla.

-Hmp, como si me diera miedo…

* * *

-¡Oye tú! ¿En dónde está Sasuke? –preguntó la pelirroja de la peor manera a una enfermera.

-No lo sé señora. Espero que venga pronto…

-¿Qué? Claro, una zorra como tú quiere que venga pronto para verlo ¿Verdad? Ya veo que no sólo lo tengo que alejar de mi estúpida hermana sino también de las zorras como tú. –respondió fuera de sí, parecía que conforme pasaban los días su comportamiento empeoraba. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el parto.

-Mire señora, sí quiero que venga pronto es para que se tranquilice un poco, ¡Y no le permito que me hable así! ¡Por favor ya tranquilícese! –pedía ya al límite de su paciencia. En eso, entró un hombre de bata blanca. -¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-Sí, soy el doctor Suigetsu. ¿Le comunicaron por qué estoy aquí? –se presentó un hombre de tez albina, alto.

-Oh sí. –dijo casi en tono de alivio. –Llegó en el momento idóneo o no sabría qué hacer… -dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa fingida y apretando los dientes.

-Bien. –miró a la pelirroja la cual lo veía con cierta desconfianza. _–Mmm, se ve que esta chica no es muy tonta, tendré que andarme con cuidado._ –buenas tardes… -saludó y abrió un folder que llevaba en la mano, miró los papeles que habían en él. –Karin Haruno, soy el doctor Suigetsu.

-Ya lo dijo. ¿Doctor?

-Así es.

-¿Doctor en qué?

-Psiquiatría.

-¿Psiquiatría? ¿Por qué un loquero viene a verme? –preguntó a la defensiva y un poco exaltada.

-Rutina, les hago pruebas psicológicas a las madres jóvenes como usted.

-Yo no necesito nada de eso, solo necesito que Sasuke esté aquí ¿Oíste? ¡Quiero que Sasuke venga zorra! –se dirigió a la enfermera la cual solo se limitaba a aguantar las humillaciones de Karin.

-¿Por qué le habla así a la señorita? ¿Le hizo algo?

-¡No! Y usted deje de preguntarme cosas, no me analice. Yo no necesito nada de eso, yo estoy bien. Tengo un hijo de Sasuke y pronto dejará a Sakura para proponerme matrimonio.

-Mmm, ¿Quién es Sasuke?... _¿Dije poco tonta? Creo que me equivoqué de persona… no es muy lista con las palabras…_

-El padre de mi hijo.

-Ah ya veo, el señor que está casado con su hermana ¿No? –dijo con un deje de burla provocándola, siendo sinceros, le había irritado bastante la forma en la que la pelirroja se dirigió a la enfermera. Al modo de ver de Suigetsu, Karin poseía un problema de capricho que originaba a su problema mental.

-¡Muy pronto el la dejará! ¡Sakura será botada como la basura que es!

-¿Basura? ¿Se refiere a su hermana como "basura"?

-Sí, ella es una basura. Sasuke es mío, yo lo vi primero pero Sakura lo engatusó con alguna mentira, ella siempre me envidió. –por la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke por teléfono, Suigetsu ya sabía que la pelirroja diría eso.

-Mmm señorita eso está muy mal viniendo de una mujer que acaba de ser madre, no debería tener pensamientos tan negativos dentro de usted. –agregó inocentemente sólo para ver si Karin caía en su trampa.

-¿Madre? Por supuesto, a eso tuve que llegar. Pero yo sé que Sasuke me pedirá matrimonio porque no soportará estar lejos de su hijo y cuando nos casemos ni siquiera tendré que cuidarlo, viviré cómoda y feliz al lado de él y… -la chica hablaba sin parar de cómo sería su vida al lado de Sasuke y cómo su hermana quedaría viviendo en la miseria. Estaba perdida en sus ilusiones.

_-Hmm, ésta chica sí que está bastante trastornada, cree que todo será como ella piensa, ya ha perdido la realidad de las cosas. Ni siquiera es precavida al decir sus palabras sabiendo que está un psiquiatra oyéndolas… tonta… _Sí ehm… que pena me da decir esto pero… usted no está muy apta para ser madre me temo…

-¿Qué? –preguntó saliendo de su trance.

-Que su príncipe azul no considera que usted sea una buena madre y debo decirle que está en lo correcto.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –preguntó muy nerviosa.

-Sasuke Uchiha pidió se le hiciera un sencillo estudio, todo por el bien de su criatura recién nacida. –no ganaba nada con mentir, después de todo ella lo sabría tarde o temprano.

-¿¡Qué Sasuke pidió que! ¡No lo puedo creer! El no debía… ¡El no debía haber hecho eso! ¡Él me tenía que pedir que fuera su esposa porque tiene un hijo con migo! –se salió de control y se levantó con una clara intención de salir del cuarto. Suigetsu trató de detenerla.

-Necesita ayuda, si accede a los medicamentos y a un debido tratamiento con terapias puede que en un tiempo le sea permitida ver a su hijo y… -no pudo terminar cuando Karin le estrelló la jarra de agua en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

Rápida y notablemente asustada la enfermera se le interpuso en un nuevo intento por tranquilizarla.

-Usted no puede salir… -ni siquiera pudo detenerla ya que Karin la dejó inconsciente golpeándola contra una mesa, Karin ya estaba fuera de control.

Se escuchó el escándalo y Tenten que platicaba con Neji se acercaron a la habitación, antes de llegar vieron cómo Karin salía corriendo. Se aproximaron al cuarto y se asustaron al ver a su compañera de trabajo y al psiquiatra tirados en el piso ambos con sangre alrededor de su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Neji muy exaltado.

-¡Fue ella! –decidió ir a alcanzarla al ver de lo que la pelirroja era capaz. Era obvio que algo no estaba bien con Karin.

-¡Espera Tenten! –la llamó pero la enfermera no lo escuchó.

La encontró en las escaleras con dirección al piso de abajo. _-¡Las cunas! _–pensó mientras tomaba un atajo hacia el cuarto de los recién nacidos y efectivamente, apenas ella había llegado la pelirroja llegó muy agitada.

-¿Buscas algo? –preguntó más no tuvo respuesta de la pelirroja, se colocó en la puerta de entrada a las cunas y recibió una mirada muy perturbadora por parte de Karin. –no me ignores… me haces sentir mal… -si alguien se le podía poner al tú por tú a Karin en ésos momentos ésa era Tenten.

-¡Quítate! –le gritó fuera de sí.

-¿Por? Sabes que los pequeños no se irán, ¿Por qué no lo visitas cuando Sasuke esté con tigo? –trató de calmarla pero la palabra "Sasuke" la sacó de nuevo de sus cabales.

-¡Ese maldito me mandó a los loqueros! –gritó sorprendiendo a Tenten. -¡A él no le importo, me quiere mandar con el loquero! ¡Ese infeliz solo quiere a ese mocoso y a mí no me quiere! ¡Quiere a Sakura pero a mí no me quiere! ¡Yo puedo ser mucho más que una estúpida y un mocoso pero él no se da cuenta! ¡No le voy a perdonar que me quiera mandar al loquero! –gritó y aprovechándose de la sorpresa en Tenten la tomó por los hombros y la empujó fuertemente sobre la puerta que tenía en la espalda haciendo que ella cayera al piso muy adolorida.

-Maldita ¿Qué le dieron? –preguntó muy sorprendida incapaz de levantarse por el dolor provocado por Karin. De nuevo se escuchó un ruido estremecedor y vio como empujaba a la encargada de cuidar a los bebés, la pelirroja cargó a su hijo y de inmediato éste se soltó en llanto por la manera tan brusca de cómo lo cargaba su madre.

Karin salió corriendo ante la mirada impotente de Tenten. La castaña hizo un último intento por levantarse el cual fue inútil, sentía un dolor muy intenso en la espalda. Neji llegó y se horrorizó al ver a la enfermera tirada en el piso con sangre en la espalda.

-¿Qué miras Neji? ¡Esa loca se va con su hijo a quién sabe dónde, ve por ellos!

-Ya se fueron. –dijo un oficial llegando a donde estaban ellos. –nos amenazó con maltratar al bebé y se fue, un oficial la está persiguiendo pero, es muy rápida. –concluyó con vergüenza.

-Adrenalina. –dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

-Como sea, tendremos que informar de esto a Sasuke, en verdad ella está mal, tenemos a 3 personas heridas y una bastante asustada. –dijo mirando a la enfermera de las cunas, se inclinó hacia Tenten.

-¿Tres? ¡Que me hizo esa loca!

Neji la abrazó protectoramente. –Tonta, me asustaste, tienes vidrios en la espalda pero parece que no lo sientes ¿Verdad? Creo que tampoco es tan grave porque lo mandona no se te quita. –le dijo con un tono de voz bastante inusual en él.

-¿Vidrios? Esa loca… –fue callada por el abrazo ahora más fuerte. –Neji… ¿Te preocupaste? Lo siento…

-Tonta, no vuelvas a ser tan temeraria ¿Ok? Eres muy importante para mí Tenten. –respondió franco.

* * *

-¿Tenten?

**-¡Sakura que bueno que me contestas!**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

**-Karin. **–dijo aún muy exaltada. **–Tú loca hermana. Por orden de Sasuke vino un psiquiatra a evaluarla pero ella lo tomó de una manera que nadie se esperó y se exaltó al grado de escapar del hospital con su bebé. **–le dijo muy nerviosa, apenas y Sakura pudo enlazar las palabras que la enfermera le decía rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué! –gritó completamente presa del pánico. -¿Por qué no la detuvieron?

**-Tratamos pero de verdad tú hermana está muy mal. Dejó inconsciente a una enfermera, al psiquiatra y a mí me dejó en el piso cuando me estrelló en la puerta de las cunas. Lo siento mucho Sakura no pude detenerla.**

Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo único que se le ocurrió era buscar a su hermana, él único lugar por el que podría siquiera haber pasado era su antigua casa.

-Iré a buscarla.

**-¿Pero a donde?**

-A donde más, a casa. Si planea algo al menos debió haber pasado por ahí, tal vez su madre se encontraba en casa y logró detenerla, algo encontraré ahí. –dijo decidida.

**-Pero Sakura, ya te dije que tú hermana es muy peligrosa. Neji está hablando con Sasuke, espéralo para que… **-la interrumpió la chica de ojos verdes.

-No, no puedo esperar, -dijo mientras encendía el auto de Sasuke y salía con prisa moderada en dirección a su antigua casa. –Sé que… si espero, sé que me arrepentiré por hacerlo. –cortó la llamada ya que se desesperaba mucho al manejar y hablar por teléfono.

-Demonios, ¡Neji! –gritó la chica que tenía la espalda descubierta y vendada, estaba acostada boca abajo.

-¿Qué? –el médico trataba de calmar a Sasuke por teléfono.

-Dile a Sasuke que Sakura fue a su casa, ella cree que Karin está o estuvo ahí.

-¿Le hablaste a Sakura? –preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Solo díselo a Sasuke!

* * *

Una pelirroja entró abruptamente a su casa con un bebé en pleno llanto.

-¡Ya cállate! –dijo mientras lo depositaba bruscamente en el sofá de la sala. –Maldito niño, ¿Por qué Sasuke solo los quiere a Sakura y a ti? ¿¡Por qué no me quiere a mí! –gritó caprichosamente y el niño lloraba cada vez más. –Pero ya sé cómo darle una lección.

La chica caminó hasta la cocina y sacó un cuchillo de un cajón. Regresó a la sala. El pequeño parecía calmarse pero en cuanto sus ojitos vieron el arma filosa, cómo si presintiera el peligro, comenzó a llorar de nuevo ahora con mucha más fuerza.

-Te callaré maldito mocoso y después me mataré yo, así Sasuke sufrirá y verá todo lo que dejó ir por aferrarse a la idiota de Sakura. –dijo con recelo hacia su hermana. –Después Sasuke ya no querrá a Sakura porque por ella perderá a su hijo y a una mujer que pudo haber sido mucha mejor esposa que ella… ¡Moriremos por culpa de Sakura! –gritó alzando el cuchillo encima del pequeño cuerpo, antes de que éste tocara al pequeño bebé una mano se interpuso hiriéndose.

-¡Detente Karin! –le gritó su hermana mayor que la había sorprendido desde la espalda y la sostenía con fuerza sin importarle los daños que sufría su mano. –No hagas cosas de las que después te arrepentirás.

-¡No me arrepentiré Sakura! –gritaba convencida mientras forcejeaba con la peli rosa.

La madre de ambas chicas llegó y se pasmó al ver a sus dos hijas forcejeando, Karin se movía con dificultad mientras Sakura estaba detrás de ella oprimiéndola como podía.

-¡Sakura! –gritó la madre y Sakura no prestó mucha atención.

-Llama a la policía… ¡Rápido! –le ordenó y en un movimiento que tomó por sorpresa a Karin, Sakura se colocó enfrente de ella, tomando el cuchillo por la hoja, éste se clavaba en sus dedos pero así tenía más control sobre él.

La madre recogió el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

-¡No mamá, no lo hagas! ¡Sakura quiere matarme! –gritó confundiendo a su madre.

-¡No! –dijo y se descontroló un poco al ver que su madre de nuevo le daba la razón a Karin. -¡Maldita sea! ¡Por primera vez en tu vida has algo bien y llama a la policía! ¡Ella trata de matar a tu nieto y no se detendrá porque estemos aquí! ¡Mamá si Karin se suelta lo matará frente a nuestros ojos! ¡Demonios llama!

Su madre comprendió que Sakura no mentía, pese a todos los pensamientos de nerviosismo que corrían por su mente, llamaba a la policía.

-¿Por qué siempre te entrometes Sakura?

-Karin no seas idiota, es tu hijo ¿Lo oyes? Es tu hijo no un muñeco que puedas botar y olvidarte de él.

-¡Yo no quería que esto fuera así!

-¡Pues entonces lo hubieras pensado un poco mejor antes de cometer la idiotez de dañar el condón! –gritó colérica la peli rosa.

-Ya suéltalo Sakura, le demostraré a Sasuke las consecuencias de escogerte.

-¿Y crees que te soltaré? Estás idiota Karin, ya estás demasiado dañada como para darte cuenta de lo que hay a tu alrededor. Karin basta… no me hagas lastimarte. –rogaba pues el cuchillo ya se le resbalaba a causa de la sangre, Sakura ya no tendría el control por mucho tiempo.

Aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta, Sasuke acompañado de Orochimaru y Kabuto, entraron y se pasmaron al ver la disputa entre las hermanas. Karin miró quién había entrado y sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver a Sasuke, presa de la adrenalina arrebató el cuchillo de las manos de Sakura sin ningún cuidado. Sakura gritó audiblemente por el dolor provocado. Karin se abalanzó a Sasuke con el cuchillo en mano.

-¡Tengo una mejor idea! Tú y yo nos iremos y dejaremos a Sakura sola. ¡Sí, eso haremos! –dijo mientras corría hacia él.

En un movimiento sobrehumano el hombre de coleta se colocó detrás de ella y con un golpe frío y contundente la desmayo.

-Sakura. –gimió el moreno al ver a su esposa con las manos llenas de sangre, incluso el bebé estaba salpicado de ella.

-Hola… -saludó en estado de shock. Inmediatamente comenzó a llorar. –Sasuke… ella, mi hermana… iba a matar a su propio hijo… -lloraba abrazada de Sasuke quien la tranquilizaba.

-Bien hecho Kabuto. –dijo el abogado mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Karin.

-Hmp. Es mi deber protegerlo tanto a usted como a sus clientes… sino ¿Quién paga? –preguntó con burla. –Cielos… éste cuchillo está lleno de sus huellas dactilares y de mucha sangre.

-Parece que toda es de ella. –dijo Orochimaru mientras veía a la chica en brazos de su cliente.

-Muy valiente de su parte. –reconoció la echar un nuevo vistazo al cuchillo. –será buena tía.

-Hmm… yo creo que ya ha demostrado que más que su tía, sería una excelente madre para esa criatura…

* * *

Y así... ¡Maldito insomnio!

¡Hola conocedores de la serie con menos rating en relleno! ¿Cómo están? (¡Y todos! "¿¡Que te importaaaaa!" Ja ja)

Pues aquí en México son las 5:47 AM hora central y... no he dormido en toda la noche a causa de un insomnio bastante molesto... tomé la desición de levantarme y terminar el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado ji ji.

* * *

Respondo aquí los comentarios que no puedo responder como habitualmente lo hago:

Mmm Stefania y Ambar... chicas por favor dejen de pelearse por Itachi... ¿Que no ven que hieren sus sentimientos? ¡Que inhumanas son! Sólo por eso Itachi dijo que no aguantaría un desplante más de ustedes y como escarmiento se quedará en mi casa estos 8 días que le sobran a febrero... lo siento pero él lo dijo, no yo... yo ni se lo propuse ¿Oki?

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Itachi dice que aunque esté enjado con ustedes les manda saludos!

* * *

¡Jum!... maldito insomnio... al rato tengo cosas que hacer y no he dormido ni 20 minutos... tsss otra noche sin dormir... rayos...

Pues espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo y también la "entrada triunfal" de Suigetsu... pobre... tanto que querían que entrara a la historia y lo recibo con un "jarrazo" en plena face ja ja...

Cárgenlo a mi cuenta por favor ja ja... y lo de la enfermera también XD

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Son lo mejor de lo mejor!

¡Dejen muchos reviews para que me motive!

¡Próximo capítulo se acaba la historia!

¡Nos leemos!

(Ehmm... tengo una historia terminada, un SasuSaku... ustedes díganme ¿Desean que les ponga un pequeño cacho de lo que se tratará, en el próximo capítulo? Digo, para saber si les gusta la propuesta o de plano ni me esfuerzo en publicarla. ¡Coméntenlo en un review!) (Sí no quieren un cacho de la historia puedo poner una sinopsis, ustedes pidan ja ja)


	20. Colores equivocados

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

_Sakura:_

_Recuerdo que tú y yo hicimos una promesa…  
_

Capítulo 20: Colores equivocados.

-¡Sakura-chan! –gritó un rubio completamente nervioso detrás de él entraron Hinata, Itachi y Konan al cuarto de hospital en donde se encontraba la peli rosa. –Cielos Sakura-chan ¿Estás bien? –preguntaba el rubio, los demás estaban en silencio.

-Sí Naruto, estoy bien solo fueron unas cortadas es todo. –dijo mostrando ambas manos envueltas en vendas. –Lamento preocuparlos, ¿Están bien?

Hinata envuelta en lágrimas abrazó a su amiga. -¡Sakura-chan, que bueno que no te pasó nada malo! Tenía mucho miedo. –le dijo aún llorando.

-Hinata se preocupó al instante, ella… no podía hablar de lo nerviosa que se sentía, quería verte Sakura-chan. –le dijo el rubio.

-Oh Hinata, todo está bien. Tranquila. –le correspondió el abrazo dulcemente.

-Mi hermanita, ¿Te duele? –preguntó Konan tratando de contener las lágrimas, ahora sabía que Sakura no tenía nada grave.

-Un poco, pero estoy bien… salvé a mi sobrino y a Karin de sí misma, estoy bien. –les comentó mientras daba leves palmaditas en la espalda de Hinata que apenas se tranquilizaba.

-Esta vez sí se pasó, ¿Tratar de matar a su hijo? Y luego ¿Tratar de matar a Sasuke? ¿Qué pasó con ella? No solía ser tan loca ¿O sí? –preguntó Itachi.

-No, Neji dijo que tenía un trastorno bastante delicado, quieren creer que se agravó por el parto. Hasta que le hagan pruebas más a fondo sabrán.

-¿Y qué pasará con ella?

-Orochimaru-san dijo que lo más probable sea que la internen en un hospital psiquiátrico y le den la custodia del bebé a Sasuke. Qué bueno que Kabuto-sensei trabaja con él, no sabría decirles que hubiera pasado si él no detiene a Karin. –comentó tranquila.

-¿Kabuto… sensei? –preguntó Itachi con horror.

-Sí, el fue mi sensei de karate cuando era una niña. ¡Nunca pensé que volvería a verlo! Al principio no me reconocía pero ahora ya me recuerda. –respondió con cierto deje de felicidad.

-¿Sensei?... qué horror… pero nunca habías visto a Orochimaru ¿Verdad?

-No, camino al hospital Sasuke y Kabuto-sensei me lo presentaron, se ve que es muy buena persona.

-Hay pequeña lindura eres tan inocente, conserva esa inocencia aunque compartas la vida con Sasuke ¿Sí? –le pidió Itachi acariciando su cabeza.

-Ehm… ok.

* * *

-Bien hecho Sasuke, con eso supongo que será suficiente.

-¿Seguro? ¿No necesitan otras tres horas? –preguntó sarcástico el Uchiha mientras salía de la testificación con cara de absoluto fastidio.

-No lo creo, con la testificación que les has dado más el cuchillo y la sangre será suficiente. –le dijo pasándose el comentario sarcástico de su cliente por el arco del triunfo.

-¿Sólo con mi testificación será suficiente?

-No.

-No quiero que Sakura sufra más con esto.

-No lo hará, nosotros ya testificamos como testigos de la escena, la madre de las chicas también lo hará y aunque ellos querían traer a tu esposa para que lo hiciera yo los convencí de que no había necesidad.

-¿Cómo?

-Hice uso de mis amplios medios de comunicación y les dije que si molestaban a tu mujer tendría que hacer uso de mis contactos estatales para reportar su poco tacto ante un caso tan delicado. Después de todo, ella es la hermana de la loca.

-Claro. –en eso vieron llegar a los padres de Sakura. Ambos padres se acercaron a él.

-Sasuke-san… por favor dinos si Sakura está bien. –Sasuke miró a la madre con cierta molestia, aún no se le olvidaba todo por lo que su esposa había pasado por años a causa de ellos. Sasuke quiso ignorarlos pero Kabuto le pellizcó un brazo a Sasuke y le susurró al oído.

-La diplomacia ante todo Sasuke-kun… eres un Uchiha recuérdalo. –le dijo un tanto burlón pero con la clara intención de que no fuera irrespetuoso.

-Diplomacia mis…

-El próximo pellizco será en el trasero… -amenazó con voz tétrica.

-… Ella está bien, no tiene nada grave. Mi hermano me llamó hace un rato y me dijo que ella estaba muy bien.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke-san… ¿Será que podríamos ir a verla? –preguntó ahora su padre.

-n… -antes de la negativa sintió cómo la mano de Kabuto se dirigía directo a su trasero. -¡Claro! –respondió casi en un grito para que Kabuto no se le acercara más. –es el Hospital General…

-Muchas gracias Sasuke-san… -agradeció con mucha sinceridad la madre de su esposa. –disculpe… ¿Lo conozco? –se dirigió a Kabuto.

-De ninguna manera señora, sin ofender pero nunca la había visto. –mintió.

-Claro, debió ser mi imaginación. –concluyó y Kabuto esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos padres fueron llamados, se notaba que tardarían bastante ya que Orochimaru le había explicado previamente a Sasuke que con ellos hablarían de toda la vida de Karin y Sakura… si tardarían mucho.

-Cielos Kabuto peores amenazas me han hecho pero ninguna incluía las nalgas, solo a ti se te ocurre… -le reclamó.

-Tormento psicológico en tu poco sobresaliente trasero, siempre ha funcionado con tigo… además Sasuke-kun… la señora Haruno no siempre ha sido mala, ella antes ponía mucha atención a Sakura, en verdad Sakura era una chica muy enérgica y siempre se le veía sonriendo al lado de su madre era tan… -se detuvo al ver que Sasuke ni siquiera le ponía atención y mejor se había dado la vuelta caminando hacia la salida de la estación de policía. -¿Qué dije?

-Tal vez está… -Orochimaru fue interrumpido por un gruñido del Uchiha.

-¿A quién le importa que fuera tu alumna? ¡A mí no! –exclamó a varios metros de distancia.

-Celoso… -terminó su frase el abogado viendo con bastante gracia al moreno. –Kabuto, ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que tu alumna de karate y mi ex alumno de los bajos negocios se fueran a casar?

-Ni en un millón de años… ¿Será que el mundo es muy pequeño? ¿O tal vez la gente como ellos muy poca?

* * *

-¡Sakura ¿Estás bien? –llegaron Ino y Sai. Ino como siempre hacía un drama de todo.

-Estoy bien Ino. ¿Ves? Bien… -dijo con gracia al ver como la chica la miraba con los ojos muy cristalizados a causa de las lágrimas que retenía.

-¡Hay Sakura! ya no quiero que tú hermana te moleste. –chilló abrazándola protectoramente.

-Ya no lo hará.

-¿Qué pasará con ella? –preguntó Sai que solo tomaba con delicadeza su mano.

-Les decía a los chicos que lo más probable sea que la internen en un psiquiátrico, seguro será muy difícil para ella y sus padres pero solo así la salvarán de sí misma.

-Claro…

Los chicos comenzaron a platicar, mientras las chicas se quedaban con Sakura, los chicos salieron a la cafetería por café para todos. Naruto se dirigió a Itachi.

-¿Y el teme?

-Fue a la estación de policía, el espanto de abogado dijo que tenía que testificar cuanto antes.

-¿Espanto de abogado? –preguntó con sorna Sai.

-¡Sí! No lo has visto pero está horrible…

-Ese es… Orochimaru ¿Verdad? –preguntó Naruto, aprovechaba que Sai pedía los cafés y estaba separado de ellos.

-Sí, Sasuke me dijo que ya no tenía negocios "rudos" con él, solo está pidiendo sus servicios como abogado.

-Ya me había espantado, nos costó bastante traer de vuelta al teme de su lado.

-Mmm ya no me lo recuerdes…

Iban de regreso e Itachi se sorprendió un poco al ver a sus padres llegando al hospital.

-¡Itachi! Qué bueno que te vemos ¿Cómo está Sakura? –preguntó su padre tratando de no sonar tan preocupado como estaba.

-Está bien, esa maldita niña le destrozó los dedos pero ella es fuerte, se repondrá.

-Sí, Sasuke nos dijo por teléfono, ¿Podemos verla? –ahora hablaba su madre, su voz era muy tenue y se notaba como si hubiese estado llorando.

-Sí, vamos. ¡Pero Mikoto no llores que te ves fea! –le dijo Itachi, todos caminaban en dirección al cuarto de la peli rosa.

-Hay Itachi es que me asusté mucho. –justificó su madre.

-Siempre lloras… me recuerda a cuando Sasuke se rompió la pierna en la bicicleta y tu llorabas cómo si tu angelito la fuera a perder. –comentó despertando la risa en los presentes menos en Mikoto.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me asusté la tenía toda doblada mi pobre Sasuke. –reclamó de nuevo y se abrazó a su marido.

-Ya deja de molestar a tu mamá Itachi. –le dijo aún con un poco de burla en su voz.

-Lo que tú digas…

Llegaron a la habitación de la chica y ésta se sorprendió al ver a sus suegros ahí.

-Sakura querida ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Mikoto maternalmente mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Bien señora Uchiha, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir.

-¡¿Pero cómo no íbamos a venir si nuestra hija está mal? Sakura eres la esposa de Sasuke y nosotros te queremos, que no te extrañe que nos preocupemos por ti aunque te de una simple gripa.

-Pero yo… -calló por unos momentos. –gracias. –no podía decir nada más, cómo le agradaban los padres de Sasuke, cuán le hubiera gustado sentir aunque fuera la cuarta parte de ese cariño en sus padres.

-Sakura… -llamó Fugaku. -¿Tus padres no han venido? –preguntó a lo bajo, sabía que era un tema difícil para su nuera pero tenía que saberlo.

-No. –calló por unos instantes y su mirada se formó triste. –y la verdad no creo que vengan, no con Karin en ese estado.

-Karin no es la única hija… ¡¿Cómo demonios pueden ponerle más atención a ella que trató de matar a nuestro nieto que a ti? ¡Al menos debieron poner las mismas atenciones para con las dos en éstos momentos! –expresó un poco alterado.

-Bienvenido a mi incógnita diaria. –anunció el hijo mayor.

_-Desde cuando… _-Sakura miraba a un lugar ausente a todo y todos los que estaban ahí. Itachi discutía con su padre y todos los miraban mientras ella volvía a sus pensamientos, se sentía perturbada, las palabras de Fugaku le habían llegado. _–Desde cuando te convertiste en ese monstruo… tú no eras así… _-comenzó a sudar frío, se estaba alterando y ahora ya no escuchaba a nadie de su alrededor. _–tú y yo nos queríamos, tú y yo éramos verdaderas hermanas. ¿Por qué te dejaste llevar? _–Ino volteó a ver a Sakura y de inmediato se percató del sudor frío y los temblores de su amiga.

-Sakura. –se acercó un poco más a ella y la tomó de los hombro más Sakura estaba completamente ausente. -¡Sakura ¿Qué te pasa? –gritó moviéndola bruscamente sin lograr algún cambio. Ahora todos se habían acercado temerosos de verla en ese estado.

_-Me prometiste que siempre me querrías y nunca me darías la espalda… ¡Yo te creí! _–De los ojos jade de la chica comenzaron a salir cristalinas lágrimas seguidas de un grito de dolor, Sakura se tomó la cabeza con las manos mientras lloraba.

-¡Sakura! ¡Que alguien llame al doctor! –ordenó Itachi y Sai salió inmediatamente del cuarto en busca del médico. –Sakura, ¡Sakura! –al igual que Ino, Itachi la movió de una manera muy brusca buscando alguna reacción en ella pero Sakura seguía temblando mientras decía frases que nadie lograba entender.

_-Aquella vez… tú me lo dijiste, ¡Me lo prometiste!... y yo te creí. _–Sakura se desvaneció ante la mirada de terror de todos los presentes. Ino gritaba y todos los demás la llamaban tratando de hacer que reaccionara más ella solo escuchaba voces lejanas antes de caer completamente inconsciente. _–Tú lo prometiste, Karin._

* * *

_Flash back._

_Yo tenía apenas 12 años y tú tenías 10, antes, las cosas no eran como ahora. Éramos más iguales, aunque ya se notaba la diferencia de favoritismos yo aún creía que todo era relativamente normal. _

_Ése día tú me hiciste una promesa, la recuerdo muy bien._

_-¡Mamá ¿Estás aquí? –llegué demasiado apresurada, mamá no fue por mí al karate y yo estaba realmente asustada de que algo le hubiese pasado, pero mi preocupación se convirtió en enojo cuando la vi cómodamente pintándote las uñas. -¿Pero qué haces?_

_-Le estoy pintando las uñas a tu hermanita porque mañana iremos a la fiesta de tú tía, ¿No lo recuerdas?_

_-¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo pero ¿Esa era razón para no ir por mí al karate? ¡Levo horas esperándote, creí que te había pasado algo malo mamá! –le dije casi al borde de las lágrimas, me había asustado mucho por ella, pero al parecer ella no se asustó al saber que regresé yo sola del karate que quedaba muy lejos de casa._

_-Tranquila Sakura, no pasa nada. Estoy bien ¿No lo ves? Ahora arréglate las uñas para mañana, ese karate te deja horribles las uñas. ¿En qué bendito momento te decidiste a hacer esas cosas tan poco femeninas? Deberías dejarlo o a Karin podría interesarle y no aguantaría que ella fuera tan poco femenina. –ahora que lo pienso, tal vez mamá y papá no me ponían atención porque nunca fui lo femenina que ellos esperaban. Siempre me gustaron los deportes y en el karate encontraba todo lo que a mí me gustaba, en karate corría, saltaba, hacía un poco de gimnasia y aparte me entrenaban para defenderme, todo en uno solo. Lástima que mis padres jamás lo apoyaron._

_-¿Qué cosas dices? –recuerdo que en ése momento estaba bastante incrédula de lo que mi propia madre me decía._

_-Lo que oíste Sakura, quiero que dejes esa horrible cosa como se llame, además ya no tengo tiempo para ir por ti, ahora que tu hermana se está convirtiendo en una mujercita tengo que cuidarla mucho y tú también._

_-¡Mamá tiene 10! Ella aún es una niña, ¡Déjala vivir su niñez en santa paz!_

_-¡No Sakura! ella ya no es una niña, se está convirtiendo en una mujer y punto, no quiero discutir esto con tigo ¿Tienes celos de tú hermana? –tal vez la de la culpa fue nuestra madre, desesperada porque crecieras y fueras todo lo que yo no era, quería curar su frustración con tigo y nunca te dejó en paz. En ése momento mis lágrimas ya era evidentes, ¿Cómo nuestra madre era tan insensible? Eso era lo que yo me preguntaba. Mamá elevó un gruñido y dijo algo así como "¿Qué hice para merecer esto?" y luego te dijo que iría por el brillo para las uñas a su cuarto, dejándonos solas._

_-Sakura… -me llamó mi hermana. –¿Lloras?_

_-No… estoy bien Karin._

_-Yo… lo siento, no quería que mamá te dijera todo eso. ¡Te juro que le recordé sobre el karate, hasta le dije que la acompañaría pero ella me dijo que podías esperar un rato! En verdad lo siento Sakura. –que diferente eras en ese momento, aún no te dejabas absorber._

_-Descuida, mamá es un poco distraída, ella quiere lo mejor para ti._

_-Pero yo… no sé si esto esté bien. –me senté al lado de ella._

_-Yo tampoco, sé que mamá lo hace porque te quiere y en verdad le agrada que estés creciendo, ¡A mí también me agrada! _

_-¿En verdad? –su cara se iluminó._

_-Sí, eres mi hermana, antes eras tan pequeña pero ahora estás creciendo muchísimo y eso en verdad me pone muy contenta. –le dije y la abracé, ella de inmediato me correspondió el abrazo. –pero… no quiero que crezcas demasiado rápido._

_-¿Crecer demasiado rápido?_

_-Sí, yo quiero que no tengas que preocuparte por cómo se ven tus uñas, tienes 10 años hermanita, yo no sé de modas ni de marcas y lo demás que mamá se la pasa diciéndote pero lo que sí sé es que, no estás en edad para ocuparte de todo eso, no quiero que mamá te cambie._

_-Ja ja no te preocupes Saku. Cuando lleguemos de la dichosa fiesta me las despintaré, -me lo dijo divertida como si de una travesura hablara, como si, entre comillas, se burlase de mamá. –mamá no se dará cuenta. Saku, nunca cambiaré._

_-¿En serio?_

_-¡Sí! Me gusta cómo soy, no necesito de nada extra para ser feliz porque tú mamá y papá me quieren. –me dijo feliz._

_-Karin… ¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes nunca cambiar?_

_-¡Sí! ¡Saku linda lo prometo! –me dijo mientras se me tiraba encima cayendo las dos al piso como en ese tiempo era costumbre hacerlo._

_Recuerdo que en verdad lo intentaste, intentaste no cambiar y conservar tu esencia intacta, esa esencia era hermosa y yo creí que era inquebrantable. Tú dijiste que no necesitabas nada más que de nosotros para ser feliz. Pero las personas que te hacían feliz te volvieron la espalda._

_Recuerdo que cuando trataste de conservarte como eras, mamá se mostraba molesta, no quería a otra Sakura, quería a Karin creada a su manera. Mamá y papá se mostraron decepcionados de no hacer lo que ellos querían, mamá siempre se enojaba con tigo cuando no querías ponerte los vestidos ni pintarte las uñas, o maquillarte y papá tenía la misma reacción con tigo cuando tú no querías ir a todas las fiestas de la familia o negocios, cuando no querías conocer a la gente que él te quería presentar. Yo te apoyaba, mucho tiempo fui tu paño de lágrimas cuando nuestros padres te regañaban, yo había aprendido a ignorarlos o simplemente tragarme mis sentimientos para no sufrir pero tú no pudiste hacerlo. Más temprano que tarde terminaste cediendo a nuestros padres y, como vil lienzo en blanco, ellos te pintaron como quisieron, te agregaron colores que no iban con tigo, hicieron combinaciones horribles con tu corazón, te agregaron un color engañoso que te hizo perder el control y al final, el lienzo ya no tenía una sola pisca de blancura, todo el lienzo estaba cubierto con colores extraños que yo jamás me imaginé ver en ti. La Karin que yo conocía fue sepultada en todo esa gama de colores obtusos y otra Karin que yo jamás aprecié apareció y rompió la promesa de la anterior. _

_Tú eras normal y ellos te cambiaron, ahora ellos también están en descontrol porque no saben cómo detener lo que crearon pero ya en eso no puedo ayudar, mil y una veces intenté decirles que lo que hacían con tigo no estaba bien pero ellos jamás me escucharon, nunca me escucharon, sería cosa de broma que lo hicieran años después. He ahí el producto de su negligencia y su descontrol al criarte…_

_Fin flash back._

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis guapos lectores y mis bellas lectoras? (¡Y todos:... Bueno, ya lo saben... XD)

Espero que estén bien.

Y pues quiero ofrecerles una enorme disculpa por el enorme retraso, he tenido cuestiones muy molestas pero que no podía ignorar, en serio no saben como me estoy dando de topes en la cabeza y repitiendo "¡Mala!, ¡Mala!, ¡Mala!"

Hablando de la historia: Quiero decir que éste obviamente no es el final que dije, decidí agregar un poco más de historia ya que... la terminé y... no me gustó cómo quedó, quedó algo así como que "Al aventón" habían partes muy apresuradas y así no me gusta (no repito el mismo error dos veces :D) en atención a ustedes y a mí misma decidí agregar más capítulos, no serán muchos, dos a lo mucho pero verán que se entiende mejor el final.  
Y cómo se habrán dado cuenta, Karin no era una perra desde siempre (¡OMG! ¿Dije perra? Juntarme con la familia que no veía en meses me ha afectado...XP)

* * *

Respondo los reviews de la linda gente que me los envia y no los puedo contestar como habitualmente lo hago:

**Yurika-Chan**: ¡Wii! ¡Conti! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review e interés.

**stefania**: ¡Pero mujer! Sí al menos el 80% de las lectoras de ésta historia hubiesen estado ahí la linchan, la cachetean, le dan de latigazos, la matan a golpes y por último la lanzan de un puente ja ja. Itachi dice que está muy cómodo en mi clóset, ¡Ya se hizo amigo de Skipper! Ni loca te lo regreso... Buneo, te lo regresaría sí tu me dices que estudiarás mucho y obedecerás a mamá (te comprendo, la mía también da mucho miedo...) ¿Ok? ¡Saludos!

* * *

Y así...

Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito éste capítulo, apenas es martes así que buen inicio de semana y saludos a todos los lectores que en verdad aprecio el tiempo que emplean en ésta historia.

¡Dejen reviews, es gratis y rápido!

¡Nos leemos muy pronto!

(¡Enviémos buenos deseos para los japoneces!)


	21. Condiciones

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

Capítulo 21: Condiciones.

Un hombre de extraños ojos violetas caminaba por los pasillos de lo que parecía ser un hospital. Se dirigió a un cuarto en específico, entró y encontró a una peli roja somnolienta.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó con voz queda.

-Su médico, ¿Me recuerda?

-No. ¿Qué es éste lugar? ¿Por qué estoy amarrada a ésta cama? ¡Sácame de aquí! –exigió muy alterada.

-Mmm iremos por orden: Es raro que no me recuerde, éste lugar es un hospital psiquiátrico, está amarrada porque es muy busca pleitos y no, no la puedo sacar de aquí. –finalizó con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-¡Llamen a mis papis, ellos me sacarán de aquí! ¡Esto es un error! ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Ningún error señora, está aquí porque es muy peligrosa. –le dijo mientras tomaba siento al lado de la cama. Karin ya no forcejeaba con las cuerdas especiales que la ataban a la cama, simplemente observaba a ese hombre que se le hacía conocido.

-Yo… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué?

-Ya se lo dije, es peligrosa.

-¿Peligrosa? ¿En qué sentido? No sea idiota ¡Están equivocándose de persona!

-Me temo que no, no podemos dejarla salir ya que atentó contra la vida de muchas personas incluida la de su propio hijo. –Karin al instante palideció.

-Mentira… ¡Eso es una mentira! Yo jamás atentaría contra la vida de alguien. Sé que soy testaruda pero jamás atentaría contra alguien que yo misma parí… -y de pronto todas las imágenes recorrieron su mente. Ahora ya recordaba a ese hombre, él era el psiquiatra que Sasuke mandó para hablar con ella, lo golpeó, golpeó a una enfermera, golpeó a quién sabe cuánta gente más, se llevó a su hijo y… -¡No! –comenzó a llorar presa del temor, no podía recordar más allá. -¡¿Qué hice? ¡¿Qué le hice? –lloraba y gritaba presa del terror, no quería recordar más de eso, tenía miedo de saber que había matado a su hijo, al hijo de Sasuke.

-Tranquila. –la suave vos de Suigetsu logró calmarla. –su hermana llegó antes de que cometiera una locura. –y de nuevo recordaba, Sakura, Sakura llegó justo en el momento en el que ella ajusticiaría a su propio hijo, sangre, Sakura, Sasuke, ¡También trató de matar a Sasuke! Y después todo se volvió negro.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Yo?...

-No le pasó nada a Sasuke Uchiha, lograron desmayarla antes de que siquiera lo tocara.

Hubo un silencio mortal, de los ojos de Karin aún salían cristalinas lágrimas y no parecía como sí se fueran a detener.

_-Yo, ¿Hice todo eso? ¿Lastimé a toda esa gente? ¿Lo lastimé a él? ¿Traté de matar a mi hijo? Sakura… ella lo salvó, ella tomó el cuchillo con sus manos. _Sakura… -habló de pronto. –ella no le hice daño ¿O sí? –preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

-Sus manos están muy delicadas, no se sabe si tendrá total movilidad en sus dedos como antes pero su vida no peligra.

-Sakura… Sak… _Saku linda… _-recordar cómo la llamaba en antaño revolvió sus sentimientos, mientras dormía recordaba su infancia con su hermana, la hermana que ahora odiaba es la que amaba incondicionalmente en el pasado. -¡Sakura! ¡Soy un monstruo!

-Tranquilícese. –pidió Suigetsu. –la soltaré para hablar mejor, pero debe prometer que no tratará de hacer alguna locura ¿Está bien?

-…

Suigetsu la soltó y ella se sentó en la cama.

Karin miraba sus manos, su dedos tenía leves cortes y uno de ellos tenía sangre seca que a la enfermera que la limpió se le debió de haber pasado.

-Yo… ¿Qué pasará con migo? ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña?

-Está muy sedada, sí se da cuenta puede tener mejor control sobre sus emociones cuando está así. –Karin asintió, sentía coraje, furia, tristeza, pero todo era controlable, sabía que podía controlarse y no estallar como antes lo hizo. –Deberá quedarse unos meses, tal vez años, su estado es muy delicado y muy frágil. Es lo mejor para usted y sus seres queridos.

-¿Seres queridos? Yo no tengo, mis seres queridos me convirtieron en esto y mi otro ser querido está demasiado lastimado por mí como para que se compadezca.

-¿Y su hijo?

-Nunca lo quise, simplemente quería a Sasuke a mi lado pero… tampoco lo quiero a él, él solo fue un capricho.

De nuevo un silencio se formó en el gran cuarto blanco. Karin miraba al techo cómo si ahí estuviera la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

-Entonces me quedaré… -más que una pregunta parecía que ya lo había aceptado. –tengo dos condiciones.

-¿Condiciones?

-Sí, me quedaré solo sí me dejan hablar con Sakura lo antes posible. Y la otra condición es… que papi y ma… papá y mamá también tengan terapia psicológica.

-¿Sus padres? ¿Por qué?

-Ellos… me hicieron lo que soy ahora, no quería recordarlo pero ellos me manejaron a su antojo y me hicieron a su conveniencia, gracias a ellos aprendí a manejar a la gente y sobre todo a los hombres, gracias a ellos humillé muchas veces a mi hermana, gracias a que ellos que me enseñaron a tener siempre lo que quería me aferré a Sasuke y tuve un hijo suyo que casi mato. Tal vez no querían que llegara a todo esto pero, ellos me hicieron, ellos pagarán con migo.

* * *

-¿Qué le pasó? –se escuchaba una voz masculina algo alterada.

-Parece que tuvo una crisis nerviosa, aún duerme pero Neji dijo que estaría bien. –contestó un hombre muy parecido al que preguntaba.

-¿Por qué pasó?

-No lo sé, comenzó a decir frases incoherentes y después lloró y se desmayó.

Mientras ellos platicaban apenas unos centímetros a distancia del cuarto de la peli rosa, ésta despertó confusa.

La chica miró en todas direcciones buscando algo o alguien que reconociera, después de unos segundos recordó que estaba en observación en el hospital, sus manos estaban delicadas, también recordó las cápsulas de memoria que tuvo hace unas horas.

Se había alterado, se desmayó y ahora estaba despertando. Ahora ya recordaba todo con más claridad pero, ¿En dónde estaba todo el mundo?

-Sa… Sasuke. –llamó con la esperanza de que él estuviese en el hospital. Como bólido entró Sasuke al oír que su esposa lo llamaba. –Estás aquí. –saludó aliviada.

-Sí, lamento haber tardado tanto Sakura, ¿Qué te pasó? –Sasuke acarició la tibia mejilla de Sakura la cual se estremeció por el contacto de la fría mano de Sasuke. Él trato de quitar su mano al ver la reacción de la chica pero ella lo detuvo con su mano.

-No, déjala, se siente bien. –dijo cerrando los ojos acariciando la mano de Sasuke. Sin poder evitarlo Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso lleno de pasión, Sasuke movió su lengua y Sakura abrió un poco más su boca dejándola entrar. Un par de minutos después se separaron.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó aún cerca de sus labios.

-Tuve un recuerdo de mi infancia con Karin… -Sakura miró la expresión de Sasuke. –ella no era como ahora, detesto a la Karin de ahora pero la de antes sí era mi hermana.

-Ya veo… ¿Por eso te pusiste así?

-Creo… no lo sé. Todo es aún un poco confuso. –la chica tomó su cabeza y miró al techo tratando de recordar el momento exacto en el que se desmayó.

-No te esfuerces. –le dijo a lo bajo aún acariciando su mejilla.

-Oye ¿Y Ryuuji?

-Está con mi mamá. ¿Quieres verlo?

-Sí, me encantaría. –le dijo formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke salió y entró con Itachi quién cargaba a su sobrino.

-Hermanita me asustaste. –saludó Itachi sentándose al lado de ella.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, ya estás bien y con nosotros… y con esta cosita graciosa. –comentó humorista mientras con un dedo apachurraba una mejilla de su sobrino que tenía en brazos.

-Pobre de mi hijo, con Naruto y con tigo cerca tendré que hacer muchos esfuerzos para que no me saque de mis casillas. –comentó Sasuke mientras Itachi le daba el bebé a Sakura.

-Hay sí, mira, si yo soy así con él tú serás el doble o hasta lo triple. No creas que no te he visto como lo tratas cuando supuestamente nadie te ve. –le dijo burlón, comentario que hizo a Sasuke callar.

-Oh… -ambos hombres miraron a Sakura y observaron como el bebé tomaba fuertemente un dedo de Sakura. –creo que le caigo bien.

-Por supuesto, eres su linda tía Sakura. –le dijo Itachi.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente.

-Sakura. –la llamada le prestó atención. –Ryuuji vivirá con nosotros. –Tanto Itachi como Sasuke se tensaron al ver que Sakura no decía palabra.

-Lo sé, sé que el pequeño Ryuuji vivirá con nosotros. –finalmente le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Yo, quiero que tú seas la madre de éste niño.

-Eso… no lo sé Sasuke, él tiene derecho a saber de su madre.

-Lo sé pero…

-Sasuke. No lo sé, por ahora solo hay que cuidarlo y después decidiremos con calma ¿Sí?

Sasuke la miró, sabía que era difícil para ella.

-Será cómo tú quieras. –le dijo compresible acariciando su cabeza.

* * *

La puerta de la casa se abrió y dejó ver a Sasuke con Sakura en brazos entrar.

-Bájame Sasuke, ya te dije que estoy mal de las manos, no de los pies. –le pidió con gracia.

-Joder Sakura déjame hacer lo que me plazca. –reclamó con enojo fingido, acción que solo logró más gracia en Sakura.

La llevó a su cuarto y la tendió en la cama.

-¿Quieres ver ahora?

-Sí, estoy lista. Quiero saber si las podré mover bien. –le dijo seria.

Sasuke comenzó a quitar las vendas. Cuando hubo terminado miró por unos segundos las manos de la peli rosa. Sus dedos tenían cortadas, algunas se veían apenas cicatrizando pero otras ya se veían bastante recuperadas.

La chica comenzó a flexionar las manos, sentía un leve dolor pero éste se esfumó cuando sintió que no había perdido movilidad. Era un gran alivio que pudiera mover bien las manos, se sentía feliz.

-Que bueno, ahora ya no tengo de que preocuparme.

-Por un segundo me había espantado. –confesó y después tomó sus manos. –Gracias por salvar a Ryuuji.

-No es nada. También es mi sangre. –Le dijo cariñosamente.

El moreno la abrazó y después fue depositando suaves besos en el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a su boca, estuvieron besándose por unos segundos y Sasuke comenzó a despojar de sus ropas a su esposa, él se quitó la chamarra y los tenis. Mientras, Sakura se acomodó en la cama y se quitó la pequeña blusa azul que traía puesta, antes de que se desabrochara los jeans Sasuke la detuvo, la beso de nuevo mientras ambas manos delineaban su cuerpo con delicadeza.

El moreno desabrochó los jeans de Sakura y se los fue bajando de una manera tortuosa, la ojiverde revolvía el cabello azabache de Sasuke. Pronto, ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, el moreno besaba a Sakura mientras con una mano estrujaba uno de los pechos de su mujer, Sakura gemía en la boca de Sasuke y eso solo lograba excitarlo más.

Aún con delicadeza, Sasuke separó las piernas de Sakura y se posicionó entre ellas, suave y sinuosamente penetró a Sakura provocando sonoros gemidos en ella, hacía mucho que no hacían el amor.

Mientras Sasuke la penetraba se logró escuchar el sonido del móvil del chico.

-Podría… ser… im… importante… ah… -logró articular la mujer.

-Nada es importante ahora. –dijo simplemente y la besó excitado.

* * *

-Hola… -habló con voz ronca.

**-¿Acabas de despertar? **–se oyó la voz de su hermano con cierta burla.

-Noche agitada.

**-Ok no entres en detalles. Me llamaron del hospital psiquiátrico.**

-¿Te admitirán? –preguntó burlón.

**-¡Por todos los cielos! Sasuke-chan sabe lo que es una broma. La verdad me dijeron que tenían una promoción especial del dos por uno, pero les dije que tú eres muy terco… **-se desquitó. **–hablando en serio, me dijeron que tenían que hablar con Sakura.**

-¿Sakura? ¿Para qué? –preguntó molesto.

**-Karin alias "la loca Haruno" pidió hablar con ella.**

-¿¡Qué!

**-Tranquilo…**

-¿Y por qué no me lo hablaron a mi?

**-Porque Sasuke-chan tuvo una noche agitada y no fue capaz de moverse hasta que dieron las 12 del día y se consideró apto para contestarle al bombón de su hermano…**

-Oh…

**-Entonces…**

-No.

**-¡No seas nena! Solo quiere hablar con Sakura.**

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que la siga lastimando? Lo siento pero yo mismo hablaré con los médicos, les negaré la petición.

**-Aquí va algo interesante: la loca pidió hablar con Sakura y aparte que sus padres recibieran una terapia psicológica, todo a cambio de quedarse pacíficamente en el hospital. **–le dijo serio.

-… está bien…

**-Sasuke.**

-Que Itachi.

**-También pidió ver al bebé de última hora.**

-Me lleva la… ¿Algo más? –ironizó exasperado.

**-Un café americano sin cortar y con dos de azúcar por favor…**

-¡Vete al carajo! –gritó crispado colgando el móvil.

* * *

Ah, tengo hambre...

¿Cómo están lectores/ras? (Y la chicas responden ¡"Como Santa Helena"! XD)

Espero que sí. Y aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de ésta historia que la verdad me ha gustado mucho.

Ahora sí ya es seguro que el próximo capítulo es el de la despedida. Y hablando del otro fic que tenía pensado... ¡Todo está listo para su publicación! Aún no sé si comenzaré con el primer capítulo o mejor dicho la "Memoria 1" (Ajá, sí, ya empiezo con el suspenso.) el mismo día que finalize ésta historia o deje pasar un día o dos por cualquier contratiempo que se me presente... Eso no lo sé, pero espero de todo corazón que si les interesa pasen a verla cuando ya la haya publicado.

* * *

Saludo y respondo los reviews de la gente linda a la que no les puedo responder como siempre:

**PAME**: Sí sé que mucha gente entró a la escuela, ¡Muchas ganas y que se te haga más llevadero! Muchas gracias por tu review.

**LunaTsuk-Sama**: Sí malditos padres locos... aquí la conti y ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Yurika-Chan**: ¡Lo siento por eso! Tuve problemas y ya me estaba lanzando maldiciones a mi misma por no actualizar pero ya ves que de nuevo vamos rapidito, rapidito jeje. Sí, ya llegó el tiempo de que ésta historia terminé, ya era tiempo jeje. Gracias por tu tiempo y tu review.

**stefania**: Ja ja no, es que el clóset le gusta. Se siente feliz junto con Skipper, respecto a lo de Tenten e Itachi... podría trabajar en eso, no prometo nada pero bien podría hacerlo. Y no te preocupes por el "testamento" que a mi me encantan todo tipo de reviews je je y ya te dije que muchos comentarios me hacen el día, los tuyos entre ellos. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Obedece a mami! ¡Y sí, ya te acepté en el msn!

* * *

Y bueno, nos veremos (ahora sí) en el útlimo capítulo para despedirnos de ésta historia, mientras, espero que les haya gustado éste cap.

¡Dejen reviews! (Sin necesidad de tener cuenta... ¡Gratis! XD)

¡Nos leemos!

XP

* * *

  
¡Me lleva! Bueno, disculpen la demora pero si no sabían yo les informo que hubo un completo despapaye por aquí y nadie (a mi saber) podía subir o actualizar sus historias... esperemos que esto no se repita.

¡Saludos a toda la hermosa gente que goza de paciencia! (Porque yo ya no tengo cabello XD)


	22. Los cien metros planos  Bonus

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

Capítulo 22: Los cien metros planos.

El hospital psiquiátrico era enorme, Sakura podía fácilmente perderse, no había sido fácil ceder ante la petición de Karin, pero tenía un leve presentimiento, algo le decía que estaba bien ir, no tenía nada que perder.

Sasuke e Itachi estaban al lado de ella, Itachi llevaba en brazos al bebé y Sasuke sostenía la mano de Sakura con tenue fuerza.

Llegaron al cuarto y fuera de él estaban Orochimaru y Kabuto, ambos miraron a Itachi, éste los miró y con la voz más cordial que pudo articular les dijo:

-Me agradaría hacerles una grosería pero como pueden ver mis manos están ocupadas, ustedes disculpen. –finalizó con una sonrisa que bien le podía hacer competencia a los comerciales de crema dental.

-No hay problema Itachi, ya conocemos todos tus saludos. –comentó normal Orochimaru quien miró a la chica. –Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista?

-Sí. –respondió poco convencida.

-Kabuto irá con usted para que se sienta más segura.

-Gracias, gracias sensei.

-Descuida, vamos. –abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Sakura primero después entró el.

La chica entró y destacando del pulcro color blanco del cuarto se veía el rojo cabello de su hermana, ésta se giró y miro a Sakura con expresión neutra.

-Viniste. Claro yo lo pedí. –se respondió a sí misma.

-¿Qué quieres Karin?

-Solo quiero ajustar cuentas con tigo Sak… oh no, esas cuentas no, no quiero que el hombre de ahí me vuelva a golpear, aún me duele el cuello. –Kabuto esbozó una sonrisa nada más. –serán cuentas… peticiones.

-¿Peticiones?

-Peticiones y… quiero que todo quede arreglado entre nosotras. –Sakura iba a hablar pero Karin la callo posicionando su mano en la boca de su hermana. –Déjame a mi primero ¿Sí? –la chica accedió y Karin quitó su mano del rostro de su hermana. –Primero y antes que nada, quiero que me disculpes por ser como soy, costará mucho cambiar y no sé si lo haré pero haré el intento, segundo, sé que el origen de todo esto fueron nuestros padres, por eso he pedido que ellos paguen junto con migo. –Sakura solo asentía con la cabeza. –Tercero, mi hijo… ya no es mi hijo.

-¿Qué?

-El nunca fue mío, tú sabes mejor que nadie que lo use para tratar de retener a Sasuke pero ahora eso ya no tiene importancia, nunca lo quise realmente como tú lo quieres… maldito sedante me está haciendo hablar de más… Sakura, quiero que nunca sepa de mí.

-Pero…

-No, no quiero siquiera que te refieras a mí como su tía. Yo no existo ¿Ok? Promételo Sak, sé que tú si sabes cumplir tus promesas.

-Lo… prometo.

-Último, nunca vuelvas a hablarme.

-¿Cómo?

-Aunque me veas, olvídate de mí, ignórame, es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte para nivelar todo lo que te he hecho, sí tantas ganas tienes de hablarme, hazlo cuando ya haya salido de éste lugar.

-Comprendo. ¿Es todo?

-Quiero verlo… -la chica miró a Kabuto y éste abrió la puerta, Sakura salió e Itachi le pasó a su sobrino a los brazos de Sakura, la peli rosa entró de nuevo con el bebé en brazos.

La chica se acercó a su hermana y le mostró a su bebé. Karin lo vio por unos minutos luego soltó un bufido y se alejó dándole la espalda a su hermana con el bebé en brazos.

-Creí que de pronto me despertaría el lado materno pero simplemente no funcionó. –se giró para verla de nuevo. –adiós Sak, adiós a los dos, sé buena madre.

-Lo seré.

-No seas como yo.

-No lo seré.

-Cuídate.

-La mayor aquí soy yo, cuídate Karin.

-No necesito cuidarme cuando un loquero de cuarta no me quita la vista de encima. Pero gracias. –se despidió con un leve movimiento de manos.

Sakura salió del cuarto acompañada de Kabuto, la despedida no fue como todas, aquí no hubo abrazos, besos o un "nos volveremos a ver", no, simplemente se dijeron un "adiós" seco y sin sentimientos. No se podía esperar más, lo que fueron ya no volvería, esos recuerdos se habían quedado en el pasado y era algo imposible que Karin volviera a ser así, podría mejorar pero la hermana de Sakura, desinteresada, hermosa por dentro y cariñosa, esa hermana ya nunca regresaría.

* * *

-¿Cómo estás Neji? –preguntó una morena a su primo.

-Bien Hinata ¿Y tú?

-Bien, pero yo te veo muy pero muy bien. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Un moreno se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Sasuke-san, pero qué sorpresa ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Hinata ¿Y tú?

-Bien gracias por preguntar.

-¿Y tu Neji? ¿Cómo estassss? –preguntó arrastrando la palabra.

-Bi… bien… -respondió un poco nervioso.

-¿En serio? Yo te veo demasiado bien. –inquirió divertido, algo muy raro en el Uchiha.

-¿Verdad que sí? –lo siguió Hinata.

-En serio que sí, ¿A qué se debe?

Llegó un rubio al mismo lugar y saludó efusivamente como era de costumbre.

-¡Hola teme, mi Hinatita! ¿Cómo están? –saludó a su amigo chocando sus puños y a su novia con un beso corto en la boca.

-Bien Naruto.

-Bien Naruto ¿Y tú?

-Bien… ¡Que onda Neji! ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola… bien…

-¡Pero si yo te veo en extremo bien! ¿No lo creen ustedes? –preguntó cómplice.

-Sí, se ve muy iluminado.

-¡Iluminado! –Neji se tocó el rostro con expresión estupefacta.

-Si, como que algo le ha hecho bastante bien ya ni yo que soy padre me veo tan jovial. –dijo Sasuke.

-Jovial… -de nuevo se tocaba el rostro.

-Sí… ¿Me pregunto a que se deberá esa cara de idiota enamorado?

-Idiota ena… ¡Idiota enamorado! ¡Calla enano que si estás con Hinata es solo porque yo lo permito! –reclamó.

-Entonces no niegas que estás enamorado primo.

-No es eso es solo que…

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Nada. Olvídenlo. –se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir a su consultorio. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte ya que los tres lo detuvieron.

-Dinos Neji, ¿Pasó algo malo? –preguntó su prima con voz lastimera.

-No se hagan tontos, todo ese teatrito solo me indica que ya lo saben.

-¿Saber qué? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Que Tenten y yo somos novios. –dijo normal pero los tres chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

De pronto Sasuke jaloneó a Naruto.

-Ja, te lo dije dobe, ahora paga. –dijo estirando el brazo.

-Oh rayos y yo que pensé que la había embarazado y solo son novios… joder que puritanos son… -refunfuñó el rubio mientras sacaba su cartera de la bolsa del saco.

-¿Quién dijo que no nos hemos acostado? –dijo instantáneamente y al saber que había dicho algo indebido se tapó la boca pero daba igual ya que ellos lo habían escuchado.

-Oh… ¡Ahora me pagas el doble ya que lo dijo! Joder gané dos veces esto sí que es suerte… -festejaba Sasuke mientras Naruto contaba más billetes.

-¿También apostaron sobre eso? –les preguntó Hinata cuando se hubo recuperado de la confesión muy comprometedora de su primo.

-Sí, pero la verdad nunca creímos sacarle esa verdad, aún así dejamos la apuesta abierta y mira, salió y gané. –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujando su rostro mientras contaba los billetes.

-Ustedes… ¿No sabían nada? –preguntó con voz sombría.

-La verdad sabíamos que estabas raro, pero no sabíamos bien el por qué, entonces Sasuke-teme y yo apostamos y convencimos a Hinata para que viniera y nos hiciera tercera para ver qué te sacábamos. –comentó el rubio como si nada.

-Me han humillado y apostado con migo como si fuera un vil mazo de póker… -dijo aun más molesto y sombrío acercándose a ellos.

-Cariño… creo que lo mejor será correr… -sugirió Naruto a su novia y ésta asintió. -¿Oíste teme? Vamos a… -se giró para buscar a Sasuke con la mirada pero éste ya no estaba. -¡El muy maldito ya se fue!

* * *

Afuera del hospital, Sasuke ya aligeraba su trote a un ligero caminar, dobló en la próxima calle a la derecha y sonó su móvil, de inmediato lo contestó.

-Hola Sakura.

**-Hola Sasuke, ¿Estás ocupado?**

-Para nada, ¿Y tú? ¿Ya has terminado tu trabajo de la Universidad?

**-Sí, Ino, Sai y yo ya terminamos.**

-Perfecto, ¿Te parece si nos vemos en el restaurante del centro para comer? Diles a Ino y Sai, yo invito. –dijo con burla tocando su cartera adentro de la bolsa del pantalón.

**-Me parece bien, nos vemos ahí… por cierto, ¿Naruto y Hinata no van? Estabas con ellos ¿No?**

-Sí pero ellos decidieron correr los cien metros planos, tardarán un rato...

**-Está bien… supongo que no tendrán hambre.**

-Oh no, en comida es en lo que ellos menos piensan ahora.

**-¿Seguro que están corriendo? **

-Por supuesto. –le respondió casi riendo.

**-Ok, te veré más tarde cariño.**

-Claro, hasta pronto. –adoraba que Sakura le dijera así.

Los días ya estaban en paz. Desde ese día no sabían nada de Karin, solo sabían que ella estaba en el hospital psiquiátrico y punto, de los padres de Sakura tampoco se sabía mucho, recibían terapia junto con Karin y ya, por ahora Sakura no quería hablarles. Estaba bien.

Sasuke iría a comer con su esposa y después pasarían por su hijo con Itachi y Konan como ya era de costumbre.

En el parque cercano Sasuke vio un papalote volando en lo alto del cielo, la vida era como ese papalote, a veces bajaba y a veces subía pero siempre había que mantenerse en el aire. Siempre hay que seguir…

* * *

Bonus: "¡La última y nos vamos!".

Tres años después:

Un apuesto hombre de cabello negro como la noche y ojos de igual color tomaba café cappuccino en la comodidad de su escritorio en su oficina, de pronto sonó su teléfono móvil.

-¿Hola?

**-Te odio…**

-Oh Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó como si nada y una visible sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

**-Pasa que no sobreviviré a esto…**

-¿De qué hablas?

**-¡No te hagas el imbécil! Bien sabes que estoy en la tienda de vestidos de novia con tu madre, tu novia mi esposa y mi hijo.**

-Oh ¿En serio? ¿Me caso? –preguntó inocentemente.

**-Idiota, me estoy muriendo y tu mujer no se decide… me lleva la…**

-Sasuke, Sasuke mi pequeño y estúpido hermano menor, ¿Qué no sabes que las mujeres son indecisas por naturaleza?

**-Sakura no lo es. **–dijo mirando a su esposa quién felizmente le ajustaba el vestido a Konan. Verla así lo ponía instantáneamente feliz.

* * *

-Mamá, ¿Por qué la tía Konan se comprará un vestido tan bonito? –preguntó un hermoso niño de ojos y cabello negros como la noche y el rostro más infantil e inocente que un niño podía poseer.

-Es porque se va a casar con el tío Itachi. –le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¡Tía Konan, tía Konan! ¿Puedo ir a tu boda con el tío Itachi? –preguntó ilusionado.

-Claro que sí, ¡Tú serás nuestro invitado especial! ¿Te parece? –le respondió la mujer mirándose el vestido y al niño por el espejo.

-¡Sí!

* * *

-Siempre hay una excepción, pero Konan siempre ha sido indecisa, ¿Fresa o chocolate?, ¿Vestido blanco o vestido negro?, ¿Hacer el amor ella arriba o abajo? ¡Siempre ha sido así! Así que… suerte hermanito llévalas con bien a casita o le diré a Sakura que eres impotente.

**-Impotente, impotente ¿Yo? Hermano, hermano, hermano… Sakura lleva dos meses de embarazo. **–le respondió altanero y orgulloso.

-¿Es… verdad?

**-Así es. Pero no lo digas, lo anunciaremos después de tu boda ¿Ok?**

-Está bien… -respondió como niño pequeño, estaba asombrado por la noticia. Una gran coincidencia…

**-Por lo mientras tendré que joderme en éste maldito lugar… ¡Te odio Itachi! **_**-¡Oye no insultes a mi Itachi niño llorón. **_–se le oyó reprochar a Konan a lo lejos. **–Cállate y decídete que ya me quiero ir.**

-Ja ja Sasuke, gracias por esto nos vemos… -Sasuke no le prestó mucha atención, seguía discutiendo con su cuñada.

Itachi miró a la ventana, pronto tendría otro sobrino o sobrina, eso lo emocionaba, más le emocionaba que su Konan también estaba embarazada, dos nietos en menos de un año… a sus padres les daría un infarto. La familia crecía, así debe ser.

Itachi siguió tomando su café mientras marcaba en el calendario la fecha restante del embarazo de Sakura, había un mes de diferencia entre su primogénito y el de su hermano… infarto seguro… pobres de sus padres, si apenas podían con la hiperactividad de Ryuuji no sabía cómo soportarían a dos más.

¡Qué importa! Son niños, los niños ablandaban el alma así como lo había hecho Ryuuji con Sasuke, no importaba el número o cómo fueran, eran una gran familia. Una familia que siempre sigue.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis queridos/as lectores/as? (¡Y todos!: ¡Bien porque ya se te dio tu gana actualizar!) Ja ja...

Espero que sí estén bien y yo aquí estoy cantando las golondrinas porque esta historia "ya fué" ja ja pues sí, ya se terminó esta historia que en verdad espero que les haya gustado y sacado una lagrimita, o una carcajada.

Quiero agradecerles como siempre por todo su tiempo, sus reviews y sus animos que regalaron a ésta historia, se los agradesco infinitamente.

Y quiero invitarlos a que el 1 de abril (si el destino lo quiere n.n) chequen el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia: "El sol siempre brilla" que, como ya les había informado previamente, ya está completamente lista para su publicación, así que sin más que agradecimientos y buenos deseos para ustedes, me despido de ésta historia y les deseo un lindo fin de mes.

¡Dejen reviews! "Los últimos y nos vamos" Je je.

¡Nos leeeeemos! :D

¡Saludos y gracias!

AZOE...


End file.
